Hidden Hearts: The lost Heart Part 3
by YugikidKistyNocturnum
Summary: Part 3 of the Hidden Hearts saga, Alec is expecting, but once the kids are born something happens that destroys everything they tried to built together.AU
1. The Surprises

**Chapter 1**

**The Surprises**

Almost 9 months later

Alec walked around the mansion very slowly, she walked into Seto's home office, and Seto was at his lab top typing a letter. Alec knocked on the door; Seto looked up from his work, he was wearing glasses. "Hey, chubby, how is the pot roast?" he asked with a smug look on his face taking off his computer glasses, that he needed to wear while working on the computer.

Alec laughed, "Is that what you want to name your child Pot Roast, Four eyes?" she asked sarcastically while calling Seto a name. Seto laughed, "Hey, I am not the one with a 9 month baby that is due any minute, besides you know my eyes were starting to mess up, so quit picking on me, about them" he said with a smile.

Alec's pregnancy was a miracle and everything seems to be fine so far, "Fine I will stop," she said. "Good now let me finish working," he said, "I don't have to baby you like you told me for the last three days," he said putting on his glasses and going back to work.

Alec raised an eyebrow, "You know you helped make this bun in the oven," she said. Seto lowered his head, and then looked at Alec taking off his glasses again, "At least we know that it will be our souvenir for that honey moon we took after the cancellation of that tournament," he said with a smirk. Alec laughed, walked over to Seto and gave a quick kiss on the lips.

She took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, "So, what does Kaiba Corp want their CEO to do at 6:00am to call, wake you, and your pregnant wife up to do," she said. Seto laughed, "Turns out that the companies stock just shot up 10 points and I need to send in this statement to the press then I am coming back to bed," he said.

Alec looked at the lab top it had over two pages of writing, "All this for just 10 points Seto come on," she said. Seto laughed, "Well the press wants to see how their so call next world champion is doing," he said moving his eyes towards Alec's stomach.

Alec glared, "Seto leave them to me, I may be with child right now but I can still stand in front of a camera on my own," she said. Seto laughed at that for he remembered last time she stood in front the media, "Yeah last time you did, you thought that you were going into labor," he said with a chuckle.

Alec glared, "Seto, you know that was a false alarm," she said. Then Seto added, "Like the last three times," he said. Alec stopped talking and placed her one of her hands on her stomach she felt something, "Seto the baby just kicked," she said.

Seto took his hand and moved it around Alec's stomach he felt the baby kick again, "I think that one is going to be a fighter at this rate," Alec laughed. Seto smiled, "I think she will be one tough cookie, not to mention have her mother's good looks."

Alec kissed Seto, as Alec did, she moved the mouse next to the lab top and clicked delete to a section regarding her pregnancy. Seto notice what Alec was doing suddenly when he opened his eyes to see Alec moving her hand by his lab top.

"Hey," Seto said pulling away from his wife who only smiled at him devilishly. Alec giggled, "Now you can't talk for me," she said. Seto pulled Alec down into his arms, "oh yes I can," he smirked. Alec smiled, "I know, because I am stuck with you," she said.

"Would you two cut it out, gosh you two have been like this for the last six months, and frankly I am getting a little tired of being woken up by it," said Mokuba in the doorway wearing his pajamas. Alec sat up and took a seat in Seto's lap, "Mokuba you have a problem with me and your brother goofing off around the office."

Mokuba crossed his arms, "It isn't the goofing that worries me, Alec, it is my future niece or nephew I am more worried about, and you can go into labor at any time," he said. Alec laughed, "Mokuba I may be 9 months pregnant but I am not to go into labor for a while my due date is a few weeks away."

Mokuba threw his hands in the air, "Fine what ever, Alec, just don't coming yelling to me when you find out you kid has brain damage, from you and my brother jumping around," he said turning and walking down the hall. Alec looked at Seto, "I think he been reading too many of those baby books, again," said Alec, Seto nodded in agreement.

Later that day, Alec was in the nursery fixing the bedding for the crib, Seto walked in, "Are you still trying to set that up?" he asked leaning on the door. Alec laughed, "No, I am just not sure weather or not this baby is going to be a boy or a girl," she answered trying to decide blue or pink.

Seto walked over to Alec, and turned her to face him, "Alec either way we are ready for a boy or girl, with the way that you have been acting I say girl, but the doctor did say that with the amount of hormones you been sending out that it could be a boy." Alec looked down at her bulging stomach, "Yeah it could be either, I have my ultra sound later today, so we will know then."

Seto shook his head, "I am not going to be in there, I want the surprise when they pull you out of the delivery room and hand me the kid. I don't want to have the prediction stuff again," he said, "We both know we don't believe in it." Alec laughed at Seto, "Seto up to six years ago you liked everything to be known but now you rather have the surprise, is something wrong?" she asked.

Seto thought about it he loved to predict the out come of things so that they were his way, but since Alec became pregnant, again he has wanted surprises, he moved Alec's long blue hair and kissed her on the cheek, "I want the surprises because that is what makes life more fun for me and you, now" he said.

Alec laughed and moved away from the crib towards the door, "Seto you, think I am falling for that, come on "surprise make life more fun" you really think I don't know you that well? Come on your hiding something now spill it," snapped Alec.

Seto let out a sigh, "Ok you caught me, I tried to delay it but you know how Sara likes to come when ever you're in two places either in danger or something about to happen," said Seto going in to a monotone voice. Alec shook her head, "Seto please tell me that she isn't coming just to baby me!"

Seto looked at Alec without saying a word, Alec at that moment knew, "Oh Seto, she is coming here isn't she! This is just great; bad enough that Yugi has been on my case for the last three months about baby stuff, from names to college funds," she said.

Alec rolled her eyes at the thought as she spoke, "but Sara can we say 'hell' has been unleashed upon me," she said.

Seto walked over to Alec, "Now it isn't that bad is it?" Alec had her hands on her face, "Seto remember when she was pregnant and I went to Egypt to help her, she through a freaking fit when I tried to help her take care of her and Melissa."

Seto took Alec around the shoulders, "Alec, Sara has been a mother now for, almost three years and maybe it is time that you admit you need help in this," he said. Alec took her hands from her face and looked at Seto, "Seto I don't want her around me right now and I don't need her help, I am quite capable of having this baby without her coaching and nagging."

Seto let out a breath, Alec knew what that meant when she saw his eyes look at the ceiling, "she is already here isn't she?" asked Alec. Seto nodded with his eyes closed Alec continued, "How long?" she whined. Seto looked at his watch, "About half an hour, down stairs in the main hall."

"Actually I am in the hall now Seto," said Sara. Alec turned her head out the door of the nursery, "Hi sis, how long you been there?" asked Alec looking nervous. Sara sighed, "Um, around the 'Hell is going to unleashed on you,' part," she said.

Alec went red in the face from embarrassment. Sara laughed at Alec, "Well I guess now that you think I am bad sister," said Sara. Alec shook her head, "No, Sara just that um, dam it I am busted aren't I?" asked Alec knowing she was caught.

Sara nodded, "Oh so busted, my pregnant little sister," she said. Alec hung her head in shame with a sweat drop; she knew that Sara was going to hold this over her head for a while.

Seto looked at Alec, then at Sara, "Come on Sara go easy on the poor girl she is only about to have a baby anytime now," said Seto calmly. Sara laughed, "Seto when I need your advice about my sister, I will ask for it, anyways Alec look at me," she said.

Alec looked up at her older sister, "Now look, I know three years ago I was a pain butt I won't be that way with you, besides you should be jumping around the mansion, you are going to be having a baby. I did not come at Seto's request so you can stop giving him the look I see it coming from the corner of your eye. I came because Yugi told me that you needed some family around besides Seto, Mokuba, and himself," she said.

Alec was glaring at Seto from the corner of her eyes, when she was looking down, she turned here gaze towards Sara "Yugi told you to come all the way here from Egypt!" exclaimed Alec. Sara nodded, "Yeah isn't that sweet of you little bio brother?" asked Sara.

Alec rolled her eye, "Yeah gives me another reason to take his title of Duel Monsters, now," she sneered. Sara laughed, "Well can't blame the man from trying to watch out for his sister," she said. Sara picked up her bag off the floor, "Well I better go and check on Melissa, she is down on the bottom steps of the stairs," Sara turned and walked away.

Alec looked at Seto, "She can't stay here with Melissa; I will rather go in to labor early then have her here," snapped Alec as she walked away and off towards her office. Seto stood in the doorway, "Ok, that was interesting," he said to himself.

Seto walked back over to the crib, he moved a few of the pillows around, feeling a little satisfied with the room he walked out and shut the door behind him. Seto walked down the stairs to the second floor which Alec's office and their little romantic room; he headed for the romantic room he had not been there for the last 9 months.

The room was pink painted walls, the large king size bed with the giant red curtains hung from the posts. He walked into the room and sat on the bed, thinking to himself. He could not believe that his kid was to be born any minute, and it took a place like this to make it happen, at least the room resembled the one they stayed in while in on their 2nd honeymoon. Seto looked at the walls; he saw where Alec had placed the Millennium Sword on the wall with another sword that she used to swing around when they were both younger after leaving Gosaburo's mansion.

Seto thought back to a years ago when Alec lost her first baby, how devastated she was, to the point were she could not talk about it without crying. Now his wife was slowly putting her self-back in to that position again, but this time he would be in the car to protect her.

Seto thought about how him marrying Alec had changed him, he was still one of the most greedy men out there, but when took that vow to love, cherish, and to hold Alec for the rest of his life, he came to realize that his life was not that bad.

Seto thought that he went into a new stage of him self; he at last knew where his heart was now. Seto was going deeper into his thoughts, he thought about how he had given up duel monsters, so he could focus more having a baby with Alec and spending time with her then she went and started dueling it was hard for him to keep his hands off her deck.

Seto was almost ready to scream at himself, he let his work schedule change from all day to middle of the night to lab top work in the middle of the day. Seto realized that he was fighting himself, his business half with his heart for Alec and their soon to be born child.

A knock on the door took Seto out of his deep thoughts, he looked up and Alec was standing in the doorway. Alec's blue hair hanging down over her shoulders, her stomach stretching out in maternity clothes, Seto wanted to just rip the baby out of her so that she could look skinny again, but even though he wanted to, he had to admit that Alec still looked beautiful, with child or not.

"Hey you ok?" she asked to Seto stepping in to the room. Seto was now looking at the floor, "I am fine," he said taking a deep breathe. Alec moved and sat next to him, "No your not, want to talk?" she asked.

Seto looked up at her, "Alec…" he paused then turned away. Alec's eye grew concerned, "Seto, what's wrong?" Seto turned toward Alec again, "I was just thinking that's all, about some things."

Alec touched Seto's face, "look what ever it is you can tell me. I mean we are married even though I know you like the back of my hand," she said. Seto took Alec's hand, "Alec I have changed, I went from being a mean and viscous person, then I lost to Yugi and then you came back after Gosaburo was gone for good, I just don't think I can take anymore changes," Seto spoke calmly.

Alec looked into Seto's eyes, "Seto, Yugi and I did not change you; that was all, you, who made the changes and this baby are, going to changes of us all, unless you're having second thoughts about being a dad again. Is this what you are worrying about being a Dad? I know your going to be a great one," she said then kissing Seto on the cheek and stood up, "I know because you raise Mokuba so well, think about that," Seto let go of Alec's hand and watched her walk out of the room.

Seto sat there thinking about what Alec said, he realized that maybe change was not his real problem maybe it was the fact that soon he would be a real father, and that was a thought that now scared him. Alec was right, Seto thought to himself, he was the one who made those changes, without any back thoughts, he was going to be a dad and that was enough for him.

Alec left with Sara a few hours later off to the doctor for the ultra sound, Seto sat in his office as he watched them drive off in Sara's car. Sara, asked Seto to stay home and wait for Mokuba to get home from school, so that way Alec and her could have some mother-to-mother time.

Melissa was playing with her toys on one of the couches in Seto's office, Seto turned from the window and looked down at the little three year old who smile at her uncle, "Uncle Seto, some wrong?" she asked when she saw his worried face.

Seto shook he head, "Nothing's wrong, Melissa just watching you plays with your toy that's all, pretty soon you will have a cousin, and you know that." Melissa nodded, "Yep, a boy or girl, hang out with, yippy" she said in her young voice.

Melissa got up from the couch and walked over to her uncle, "Uncle Seto, can teach how play game on computer? Mom refuses teach me, Daddy learning," she asked. Seto laughed silently to him self for Melissa was still learning to speak proper for she kept forgetting to add verbs and adjectives to her sentences, "sure what game you want to learn?" he said.

Melissa jumped on her uncle's lap and pulled the lab top closer to her, she took her figure and moved the mouse arrow to the game, "That one," she said. Seto looked at the icon, which Melissa moved the pointer to it was the duel monsters chess game that Alec and he, created back when they were under the control of Gosaburo about 11 years ago. Seto opened the file, "ok ready to learn how to play?" he asked. Melissa smiled, "ready."

Meanwhile Sara was driving the car and Alec in the passenger seat, "Ok, now that I have you away from the mansion, you want to talk." Alec had been looking out the window she was not listening to what Sara had just said. "Hello earth to pregnant sister, Alec!" Alec shook her head, "What, Hun?"

Sara laughed, "Hey you ok?" Alec looked at her sister, "Yes and No." Sara looked at her, "Ok spill it Alec," she said. Alec let out a sigh, "I don't think I am going to be a very good mom, I mean look at me, Sara I am nine months pregnant and I am having second thoughts about being a mother," she said.

Sara let out a huge laugh, "Alec you sound like me when I found out I was going to be having Melissa, look you have nothing to worry about, and you're a career mom, with a good husband and enough love in your own heart to fill three households, I should know your brother and you share it."

Alec glared, "Sara I am not that loving," she said in defense. Sara laughed, "Alec, you are looking at how you changed Seto, if it wasn't for you he would have never learn to change his hidden heart," she said.

Alec leaned back in her seat, "What is that suppose to mean?" Sara laughed, "If I recall you were the one who talked him into outing Gosaburo12 years ago after the stabbing incident," she said. Alec shook her head, "That was both of our idea, just that I handed him Kaiba Corp, which sometimes I think was a mistake."

Sara then motioned with her hand, "And then he lost his heart and became ruthless for that, then Yugi beat him, our Uncle Max kidnapped Mokuba, do I need to go on?"

Alec turned her head towards her sister, "Sara those don't count I didn't help Seto change from heartless bad guy at that time," she said. Sara laughed again, "Alec if I recall weren't you the one who brought back that evil Seto from the shadow realm to battle Yugi after Pegasus tried to kill him," she said.

Alec completely forgot about that moment, she had to go to the shadow realm using the millennium sword and retrieve the part of Seto that was sent to the shadow realm by Yami from the first duel, "Don't remind me, please Sara, I did what I had to do to survive under our crazy Uncle both of them," she said.

Sara nodded, "Any ways as I was saying, after that Seto went through that memory event with Yugi, remember that?" Alec nodded, "how can I forget that was the first time Seto realized he cared about some one, in a past life," she said. Sara nodded, "And it reminded him of you, remember the phone call he gave you when he got back to Kaiba Corp after that incident?" she asked.

Alec sighed, "That wasn't a very pleasant conversation he didn't put Kisara and me together until I was dead remember that? Also the time before that he called me after battle city," she snapped. "Yes I do actually and you two talked about an arrangement of subjects," she said, "You just hadn't seen him until a month before my wedding," she said.

Flash back 6 years ago

Alec thought back, she was in Egypt with Sara working on a dig when Marik walked up with her cell phone. "Hey Alec this phone call is for you the man says he needs to talk to you," he said. Alec walked over and took the phone, "Hello Alexandra here."

Seto's voice on the other line, "Hi Alec long time no talk to," he said. Alec nearly jumped out of her boats, "Seto what are you doing calling me, you know that there are bounty hunters still after me, still." Seto laughed, "Alec, Gosaburo disappeared more then 6 years ago and besides I found were the bastard was hiding and blew him up, three weeks ago," he said.

Alec nearly jumped her heart sank, "Then you know about Noah don't you?" she said. Seto was quiet, then he spoke, "Yes, your little spoiled brat of a cousin tried to take over my body along with Mokuba's, Yugi and a few other people, using the big 5," snapped Seto.

Alec felt horrible, "I guess this is why you're calling me? You probably know how Noah got in their in the first place, then," she said. Seto sighed, "No, and I don't care that you put him there I can tell by your voice it was done against your will," he said.

Alec let out an angry sigh, "Then why you call me?" Seto spoke, "Maybe because I wanted to say "hi" I don't know, the entire fact I just faced Egyptian History 101 through Pegasus's millennium eye, which is a little bizarre," he said.

Alec nearly dropped the phone; she knew what he saw, "Want to tell me about it?" Seto spoke, "I saw you there and I was wondering why?" he snapped. Alec looked at the ground with the cell phone on her ear, she knew what he saw, and it was Kisara her self in the past.

"I don't know what you're talking about Seto," Alec lied, "Just because I dig up ruins of Ancient Egypt doesn't mean that I know every thing, who knows Seto maybe you're an incarnation of a some one important, like I care anyways," Alec snapped.

Seto at the other end was getting annoyed by Alec, "Fine that is why I called, just too see what you know," he said and hung up the phone with out saying another word. Alec on the other end, growled at the phone, then smirked, "I know something you don't, Seto Kaiba I hope you learn the hard way," she said.

Present day Alec and Sara in the car

Alec was still thinking about that phone call; Sara was trying to get Alec's attention, "Hello earth to Alexandra?" said Sara. Alec broke her thoughts, "Oh sorry sis thinking again," she said. Sara shook her head, "Alec, you loved him as much then as you do now."

Alec smiled, "yep and now the two of us are having a baby." Sara smiled at her sister, "Glad to here it," she said. Sara pulled into a parking space at the doctor's office and put the car in park, "Well, we are here, let's go see the first pictures of your kid." Alec stepped out of the car but just then, something happened.

Back at the mansion, Melissa was kicking Seto's butt in Duel monster chess, she had three blues on the field and Seto had only a red eyes black dragon to defend his life points. "I go win Uncle again," said Melissa as she clicked on a blue eye dragon to attack,

Seto was ready and pushed the down card button, which was "D" on the key board. "Hey, my dragon gone?" yelled Melissa.

Seto smiled at the confused three years old, "I think I win, Melissa, meet my new dragon the Black meteor dragon, your aunt's favorite monster," he said. Melissa growled in anger she did not like to lose but Seto had let her win the last 10 games with out even touching that button also he did not act like a sore loser.

"Fair not," she yelled, "you knew pull that attack." Seto nodded, "Yeah I did know you were going to do that."

The cell phone on Seto's desk began to vibrate; Melissa reached over and handed it to Seto, "here Uncle." Seto answered the phone, it was Sara and she was in a panic state of talking, she was talking so fast and loud that Seto could under stand most of it but four words he heard loud and clear, "Alec, car, hospital, now."

Seto jumped out of his chair almost dropping Melissa to the floor she jumped to her feet just in time to hit the floor. Seto spoke into the phone, "Sara I will be at the hospital in five minutes, I will bring Melissa and Mokuba with me, stay calm."

Seto hug up his cell phone and looked at Melissa, "Sorry kid but the next game will have to wait something has happened to your aunt," he said. Melissa nodded, and ran for the door, Seto followed behind.

Seto ran up the stairs, to Mokuba's room were he was with Yamu. "Mokuba, Code B now get your ass moving," he said. Mokuba opened his door, "Alec is having the baby now!" he asked.

Seto nodded his head and grabbed his brother's arm, "Let's go now, Yamu come on you too I need someone to keep an eye on Melissa."

Yamu jumped up from the desk, which she and Mokuba had been studying from; the three ran down the stairs Melissa was standing by the front door ready to run out to the car.

Seto opened the door Mokuba and Yamu jumped into the back seat Melissa jumped into the front seat of Seto's convertible parked outside incase that Alec did go into labor at the mansion. Seto turned on the car and massed his foot down on the gas peddle, and speeding out of the driveway.

The gates fully opened just as Seto approached them, scaring Mokuba and Yamu, Melissa was laughing. Seto picked up his cell phone and called Yugi on speed dial, "Yugi this is Kaiba, Alec is at the hospital get your ass over there pronto, I am on the way there now!" he said when Yugi picked up. Yugi said some things then Seto and he hung up the phone.

Three minutes later, they were all at Domino hospital Seto pulled his car in at the parking lot next to Sara's, rent a car. Mokuba and Yamu ran faster then Seto and Melissa, because Melissa was a slow runner but Seto carried her half way to the entrance.

Sara was standing at the door, "Where is Alec?" said Seto handing Sara her daughter, Melissa. Sara took a few breaths, "First Alec is in the one of the rooms she is having contractions it could be a false alarm but I doubt it because her water did break when we got to the doctor's office. Seto I think you should know that Alec maybe in there for a while," said Sara.

Seto took a few breathes to calm him self down, "Ok Sara where do I wait or can I go in?" he asked. Sara looked at Seto, "I think you better wait out here."

Seto took a seat in one of the waiting rooms; Sara sat next to him, Melissa on her lap, Yamu and Mokuba next to her. Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan and Duke arrived a few minutes later, they all got the same thing out of Sara that Seto did. They waited for over two hours before the doctor came.

Seto was pacing up and down the room, he was nervous, as the doctor walked in, "Sara, I have good news, and well even better news, for your family." Seto turned and stopped pacing, and faced the doctor, "I take it you're the father to be?" said the doctor to Seto, he nodded.

The doctor took a breath, "You better come with me," he said. Seto followed the doctor out of the room, Yugi, Sara, and Melissa stuck their heads out side, Seto turned his head and glared, "You three back in there NOW!"

Sara and Melissa turned and walked away with looks of wide eyes, however Yugi stayed, "Kaiba did you forget Alec is my sister after all, if something is wrong I want to know," he snapped. Seto nodded his head and motioned for Yugi to come away from the door.

The doctor spoke, "Well first to put your worrying aside Alec is fine, she is having the baby today," he said. Seto and Yugi at the same time took sighs of relief, the doctor continued, "However, since Alec's car accident your other doctor told me that she would not be able to have a child without it killing her," he said.

Seto looked down he thought the worst Alec was going to lose the baby again. The doctor continued talking, "Mr. Kaiba you can relax Alec is going to have a very healthy baby in fact if my nurse read the ultrasound right then Alec could be having twins although her stomach isn't the correct size we might be calling you a father twice in one day."

Seto looked up at the doctor, "Alec could be having twins?" The doctor nodded, "Yes but chances for both to survive are slim, but I will do my best two save both of them. I will send my nurse to take you to Alec in a few minutes before we move her to the delivery room unless you want to see her now?" he asked.

Seto nodded his head, "I would like to before you take her in delivery," he said. The doctor agreed and pointed down the hall, Seto looked at Yugi, "Can you, tell everyone that Alec is having a baby today, however don't mention that there might being two." Yugi nodded and went back into the waiting room were he told everyone that Alec was going to be having a baby with in the next few hours.

Seto and doctor walked down the hall to a small room, the doctor knocked on the door and opened it a creak, "Alec it me, Dr. Matt, I have a visitor for you," he said. The doctor waited a few seconds Alec then spoke, "Bring him in," she said in a calm voice. Dr. Matt opened the door Seto looked into the room, Alec lay on the bed soaked in sweat but breathing normally.

Seto looked at her and went to her side, "Hey there Dragon how are you feeling?" he asked. Alec smiled, "I am about to have a baby how do you think I am feeling?" she snapped at him.

Seto chuckled, "Yeah I know bad question," he said putting up his hands in defense. Alec smiled and looked over at Dr. Matt, "Well how much longer before I can have the kid or kids?" she asked.

The doctor smiled, "we will move you over to delivery in a few minutes, and I thought you two would want a moment alone before we take you in to the delivery room to have your baby," he said. Alec smiled and thanked the doctor who then left the room closing the door behind him.

Seto moved Alec's long blue hair that was stuck to the sides of her face. Alec looked at Seto, "hey, don't worry I will be fine," she said. Seto looked into Alec's eyes, "I am not worried who said I was?"

Alec laughed, "Seto, I may be in a lot of pain right now but come on, anyone can tell it's in your eyes," she said. Seto looked at Alec with his big blue eyes, "Well, then I am a little worried, I mean look at what has happened to us over the past year…"

Alec took her figure placed it on Seto lips, "let the past stayed buried as you once told me," she said. Seto stood up and kissed Alec's forehead gently, "Thanks for changing me," he said. Alec smiled, "your welcome Seto."

The two looked into each other's eyes for a moment Alec had a contraction a few seconds later, the doctor came in just as it happened. "Well," said the doctor, "ready to be come a father, Mr. Kaiba?" Seto nodded, "Yeah lets get that kid or kids out of her."

The doctor and a group of nurses came into the room and pushed the bed that Alec was in towards the delivery room. Seto followed the group, they went passed the waiting room where everyone sat, Mokuba was standing by the door, he saw Alec and Seto, "Hey Seto, any new member yet?"

Seto turned, "Not yet but soon, were on the way to delivery next time we see, you and everyone else I am going to be a parent," he said. Alec laughed, "Sounds weird doesn't it?" she asked. Seto turned to her, "yeah it does." Seto and Alec went into the delivery section; Mokuba went back to the waiting room to give them an update.

A few more hours passed it had been more then 14 hours since Alec first went in to labor it was night now around 11:00pm. Dr. Matt entered the waiting room he looked at the sleeping people but noticed that Sara was awake, "Mrs. Ishtar can I talk to you out here?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Sara moved Melissa on to her own chair and stepped out side. "Well how is my sister doing?" Sara asked. The doctor took a breath, "Well, I would first like to say congrats you're an Aunt," he said.

Sara mouth dropped, "Wait a minute are you telling me that my sister has a baby," she said. The doctor nodded, "yes and she wants everyone, and to come see her, Alec is in room 209," he said. Sara thanked the doctor, and went back into the waiting room.

Sara nudged hard Yugi to wake him, "Hey Yugi, get up," she said. Yugi opened one of his eyes, "What, Sara? Have you heard anything?" he asked. Sara nodded, "Yeah, get up and help me wake everyone else, Alec wants to see all of us ASAP," she said.

A few minutes later, everyone was awake, and walking towards Alec's room. Sara knocked on the door, "Alec it me and everyone else, can we come in?" asked Sara as she opened the door and popped her head in; Alec lay in the bed and motioned Sara to come in with the others.

The room was large; Alec's bed pushed against the wall the end of her bed was sticking into the middle of the room. Seto was looking out the window, and had his back to them, as they walked into the room.

A table and a few chairs were on the other side of the room. A few lights were on but the room seemed to be a little dark, the blue covered walks gave it the illusion of darkness.

Sara was the first to notice that Alec had a baby in her arms, "Alec is that my niece or nephew?" she asked. Alec smiled, "this one would be your new niece, Sara," said Alec holding the little girl for everyone to see.

Sara could see the resemblance of Alec and Seto in the little girl the blue eyes and a small patch of brown hair. Yugi walked next to Alec, "she is so cute," he said. Alec smiled, at her brother, "You know Yugi, she is your niece too," reminded Alec.

Mokuba and Yamu were the next to enter the room they went to the other side of Alec on her left behind Seto, then Melissa, Joey Tea, and Duke entered and they were on Alec's right with Yugi and Sara.

Melissa placed herself at the end of the bed by Alec's feet. They all saw the cute baby girl in her arms; Seto was still facing the window with his back to them appearing to have his arms crossed.

"Hey Alec, um, did it have to take over 14 hours for you to have that baby?" asked Duke. Alec laughed, "well that is a funny thing Duke, I am glad you asked, Seto want to show them your son, too?" cued Alec. Seto turned and faced everyone, their mouths all dropped and at the same time "twins."

Alec smiled, "Yep one boy and one girl. The girl came first and the boy about 12 hours later had to have a little surgery to get him out of my rib cage but he is just as healthy as the girl," said Alec. Seto grinned, he was happy so see that the surprise fooled everyone.

"Alec, Kaiba, congratulations," said Joey, "who would have thought you two could have not one but two babies, I am shocked, now whose the dog," he said. Sara and Duke Hit Joey upside the head, "Shut up you," they both said.

Alec and Seto laughed then Alec spoke, "Thanks Joey," she said. Melissa was sitting between Alec's feet on the bed, "So what names?" she asked. Alec looked at Seto then at Melissa, "Well, your uncle and I were thinking of naming the boy, Andrew, and the girl well we can't agree on one."

Melissa looked at the girl, "I know name, and how does Kathleen?" asked Melissa. Alec looked at Seto then they looked at the baby girl, Alec looked at the baby in her arms, "Kathleen, do you like that name?" she asked the baby.

The little baby gave a little smile and moved her hands to wave at her mother and family. Alec looked at Melissa, "I take that as a yes, so we have Andrew and Kathleen Kaiba, say hello to your new family, kids," said Alec.

The two newborns gave little smiles and waves with their tiny arms, this cause everyone to laugh. A few minutes later, everyone left; Seto was still in the room when Mokuba and Sara left for home. Seto holding his daughter now in his arms, looked pleased with himself and with Alec, these two kids were his own and he knew what ever it takes he would protect them.

Alec smiled, at Seto when he took both babies in his arms and began rocking them to sleep in the rocking chair next to the bad. Alec soon fell into sleep, watching Seto. When Kathleen also called Katie and Andrew also now called Andy, were fast asleep, Seto placed little Katie in a small crib on Alec right, and next to it was another crib for Andy.

Alec opened her eyes as Seto kissed her forehead as he moved away he and Alec locked eyes. Alec smiled and looked over at her sleeping children, "Can you believe it Seto, all you and I wanted was one and look we have two, healthy and beautiful children," she said smiling.

Seto smiled, "Well they did come from a beautiful mother, she knows how to take care of herself, and right now I have to say you're positively glowing," he said. Alec gave a little smile, and laughed, "Well I do have some one to thank for helping me make these two babies," she said.

Seto leaned over and kissed Alec, "I love you and thank you for helping me become a real father," he whispered. Alec smiled, "I love you too," turning to her two newborns, "and I also love them both," she said. Seto sat down in the rocking chair and soon he was asleep, Alec then turned and on her side and feel into sleep as well.

Five days later, because of Alec's surgery she had to stay longer at the hospital, Alec and Seto were able to take Katie and Andy home, Alec was a bit nervous when she stepped out of the limo at the mansion, she had just realized that the nursery was only set up for one baby.

"Um, Seto which one are we going to be put in the nursery?" asked Alec, as she watched him step out of the limo. "Alec, do not worry I had it all taken care of," he said.

Mokuba was at the front door and opened it to let Alec who was holding Andy her arms, enter the mansion, Seto was behind her, he looked at Mokuba, "Everything set?" he asked, holding Katie in his arms.

Mokuba nodded and continued to hold the door, as Alec walked in side. The mansion was a little dark then the lights came on Yugi, Tea, Joey, Yamu, Tristan, and Sara were standing at the bottom of the stairs under a large sign that read "Welcome home Alec, Andy and Katie."

Alec was surprised, "Wow guys this is awesome," she said. Yugi stepped foreword, "Well we weren't able to put together a baby shower, we thought since you, and Kaiba were going to be busy for the rest of your lives with those two; we took upon ourselves to throw you a small family party," he said.

Alec smiled, "Thanks Yugi, and everyone." Seto walked up close behind Alec, "That isn't all come on; you need to see the new nursery," he said with a smirk. Alec noticed that Joey, Tristan and Yugi had paint on their clothes and some on their faces. "You had them do something to the nursery?" asked Alec pointing. Seto nodded, "oh I think you will like this change," he said.

Everyone walked up stairs to the nursery, Yugi was holding Andy as Alec opened the door. Alec jaw dropped as she saw the beautifully newly decorated nursery complete with little friendly blue eyes white dragon wall paper on one side and pink meteor dragons paper on the other.

Two cribs were on each side with it own dresser and dipper changing pads. Alec looked at the floor it was two different colors down one side it was red and other purple. Alec laughed when she looked at Joey and Yugi; those two had painted the carpet to match their favorite monsters, Dark Magician and Red eyes black dragon.

"Well do you like it?" asked Joey. Alec smiled and nodded stepping into the room, Yugi handed her Andy, she went inside, and placed him in his crib under the blue eyes white dragon wallpaper, Seto followed placing Katie in hers under the pink meteor dragon paper.

Alec turned and looked around the room, "Thank you guys, this is a great surprise," she said. Seto walked over to Alec as she turned her gaze towards a slowly falling to sleep Andy. "I think we better let this little guy get his rest," said Seto looking over Alec's shoulder at his son, Alec nodded and turned to Seto, "is Katie?"

Seto nodded, "Already asleep girl can fall asleep in a crowd I swear," he said. Tristan walked in, "This is my little present for the two kids, and one is from Tea," Tristan walked over to the wall and click on two night-lights on each side of the room. The night-light on Andy's side was Cyber commander and on Katie's side the Magician of Faith.

Alec gave a small giggle at the thought that the nursery contended some form of duel monsters, in one way or another, the colors, the wall paper, and now nightlights. Alec turned and thanked everyone again, as they were about to leave the room, Mokuba and Yamu walked over to each crib and placed baby monitors next to the sleeping newborns and handed Alec and Seto the other end of the monitors and they all left the room.

That night after everyone left Alec walked up to the baby's room, she had just checked her baby monitor and Katie was crying. Alec opened the door to her surprise Katie stopped crying as she walked in.

Alec looked at her daughter, "hey Mommy is here," she said in a quiet voice. Katie smiled at Alec who smiled back, "I take it your either hungry or you need a change." Alec picked up her daughter from the crib and noticed that she was a little heavier, then she was a few hours ago. Alec knew it was the dipper; she laid the Katie on her back and began to change her dipper.

Seto knocked on the open nursery door, Alec turned "Want to help change your daughter's dipper?" she asked undoing the strips on the dipper. Seto laughed, "No, but I will change the boy if he needs it though," he said. At that moment, Andy began to cry; Alec pointed and said, "I think that is your cue to change him, now," she laughed.

Seto walked over to his son, and check by lifting him up, "Nope, not any heavier I think it is something else," he said. Alec moved from Katie and looked at Andy in Seto's arms, "I know what he wants, he wanted his father's attention that why because his mother is working on his sister," she said. Andy gave a little laugh at the sound of Alec's voice, "Yep that is what he wanted," she said, returning to Katie's dipper change.

Alec placed Katie in her crib when Alec was done changing her, and Seto was rocking Andy back to sleep. Alec left the room and returned with two baby bottles, "I think your son is more hungry then sleepy," Andy began to cry just as Alec entered the room.

Seto was surprised that Alec knew, but then again, he thought that it was Alec's mother instincts and took the bottle from Alec. She pulled Katie up and held her daughter in her arms while Alec gave her a bottle full of warm milk. Seto smiled, "Well, look at you, your mom instincts are already taking over," he said. Alec looked up at Seto, "Well look at your self, your feeding your son right now, like I am with your daughter."

Seto gave only a half of the bottle of milk to Andy who was soon falling asleep again, but then he began to cry. Seto placed Andy on his shoulder and began gently taping his back the little baby gave a burp.

Alec smiled, "now who is running on instincts baby burped?" she laughed. Seto laughed as well, "That would be both of us," he said.

Andy fell right to sleep again and Katie was too after her burp which was a few minutes later. Alec had just set Katie in the crib and was looking down at her daughter, Seto moved from Andy's crib over to Alec.

"See, it not as bad as you first thought it to be," said Alec to Seto; he then kissed her on the cheek. "Yeah it not that bad, but wait till they are in their teens then the trouble starts," joked Seto.

Alec laughed, "With the way these two will be bought up there will be no problems," she said. Seto and Alec left the nursery and headed towards their bedroom, three hours later they were both back in the nursery giving the last half of the milk lift in the bottle to the twins.

Hours later

Alec must have fallen asleep with both babies in her arms rocking them to sleep, Seto smiled when he noticed that Alec had not come back to bed the third time that night, silence came upon the nursery and baby monitors.

Seto walked into the nursery, placed a blanket over Alec, and took Katie from Alec's arm and placed her in the crib she was awake and fussy in her mother's arms. Katie smiled at her daddy, as he picked her up and set her into the crib, "Looks like you wore out your mother; didn't you Kat," he said in quiet voice trying not to wake Alec.

The baby smiled and gave a little cry that sounded like a laugh she then soon turned her head and fell asleep. Alec was still gently rocking in the chair with Andy, Seto looked at them, and smiled, "yeah this is going to change me forever, Alec was right neither she nor the babies have changed me it was me all along," he said to him self.

Seto reached down, took Andy from his mother's arms, and gently placed him in the crib with out waking up. Seto bent down and kissed his son's small forehead, "I lucky that you made it this far, night Andy," he said. Seto walked back over to Katie, he stroked the small brown hairs on her head, "night Kat, sleep tight," he said. Seto bent down in the crib and kissed her good night on the forehead, Seto then turned his eyes to Alec still asleep in the rocking chair.

"And now too, you my darling wife, I must now put you to bed," he said to himself looking at Alec. Seto carefully lifted Alec out of the rocking chair and carried her to their room; he laid her in the bed and pulled the sheets over her.

Seto kissed her on the lips, and walked over to his side of the bed, where he laid there; awake for a few moments he gazed at the clock it was almost 3:00 am. Seto smiled, "I am going to enjoy this part," he said.

Alec opened one of her eyes, she was awake the whole time and smiled; still acting asleep, she rolled over to Seto chest as he lay on his back. Seto put his arm around Alec and kissed her forehead, "Good night Alec," he whispered.

The next morning a loud crash awake Seto and Alec, from their sleep, it had come from the nursery. Alec and Seto jumped out of bed, and found Mokuba and Yamu fighting over a dipper.

Alec laughed when she saw the sight, Mokuba and Yamu looked, "Oh hi Alec, Seto, um we we're just changing the babies," said Mokuba. Alec nodded, "You know Mokuba there are more dippers under the changing tables." Mokuba turned his head and looked under the table he saw a large bag of dippers.

"Oh, ha, ha," he said letting go of the dipper, giving it to Yamu. Alec gave a yawn, "Well looks like there is nothing here, I need to worry about, I am going back to sleep," said Alec. Seto turned his attention back to Mokuba and Yamu as they changed the two babies. "I am going to do the same, Mokuba you know you have to feed them after changing right?" he asked.

Mokuba nodded and nudged his head towards Yamu who was waving one of two bottles for Seto to see. Seto nodded, leaving his son and daughter in his younger brother and girlfriend's hands, Sara came running up just as Seto walked away, "What happened?" she asked.

Seto turned, "Mokuba couldn't find the dippers for Katie that's all," said Seto. Sara watched Seto head toward the bedroom she laughed to herself and walked in to make sure Yamu and Mokuba were changing the babies correctly.

At some point, everyone came over to help take care of the newborns, Sara left a few days later and a few months later it was just Alec, Seto and Mokuba feeding and changing the babies because doing it wasn't as frequent. On the night of the children's sixth month birthday, Alec and Seto were tucking them in. Alec was tucking in Andy and Seto with Katie, that he called Kat all the time.

The two twins were fast asleep, Alec was holding Seto around the shoulders, "We did good," she said. Seto let out a sigh, "Yeah we did." Seto turned to face his sleeping daughter, "Kat is going to look at lot like you more then me," said Alec.

Seto nodded, "Same goes for Andrew, but he looks more like you already," he said. Alec laughed quietly trying not to wake the two babies; they were both in the same crib now because Alec and Seto did not see why they should sleep apart the two slept long in the same crib. Seto and Alec left the room and left the two duel monster night-lights on, and went to bed.

The phone rang the next morning, Joey was yelling at the other end at Alec, "Hey, why aren't you at the hospital, Mai just had a baby this morning," he snapped at Alec who was just waking up. "Joey, where do you think, Seto and I were doing. Sleeping dumb, dumb, we have two babies of our own, remember?" she snapped.

Seto laughed when Alec hung up the phone and rolled to her side. Seto looked over at his exhausted wife, "So what did the Mutt want?" asked Seto. Alec muttered something about a baby, and then just drifted off to sleep.

A month later Yugi and Tea got married and were expecting by the end of their first month together, who, would have though of it. Alec, Seto and the twins were at the wedding, held in Domino Park.

Joey was of course Yugi's best man; Alec was Tea's maid of honor. Seto and Mokuba were holding the twins while the Yugi and Tea were hitched and Mai was next to them with her and Joey's son Troy.

Yugi took over his grandfather's shop when he died a few mouths later from old age. Everyone attended the funeral, Yugi, was of course saddened, Alec was at his side as an older sister should be.

The group kept in touch with each other and the years past, Mokuba married Yamu when he turned 19, as a wedding present Seto and Alec bought them a house on the shore far away from the mansion. Seto thought it would be good to let his brother live away from him and Alec for a while but Mokuba would not have it he still showed up to help with the twins every morning.

**(Authors Note:** sorry folks were I pick up in the next chapter Yugi's Grandfather would be well into 100's something.)

Now the story continues in chapter 2 we get to watch these kids grow up.


	2. Walking Away

**Chapter 2**

**Walking Away**

Some years later

Alec and Seto were asleep in bed when a loud slamming of bedroom doors came from down the hall. Alec opened one of her eyes to see the Seto was still fast asleep she shook her head when she saw that he had earplugs in his ears. "I thought so, no wonder you didn't say anything to me, last night," said Alec who reached of the closest earplug.

Seto grabbed her hand with his eyes close, "These things don't work when you can feel the vibrations of the doors through the bed," he said, Seto opened his eyes and looked at Alec.

"Well some much for a quiet morning," he yawned and setting up in the bed next to Alec who had the look of exhaustion in her eyes. Alec looked over at him, "I had to deal with this last night your turn to silence the little lambs."

Seto rolled his eyes and tossed his side of the sheet on to Alec, and put on his robe. Seto walked over to the door; Alec got out of bed as well and put her robe on over her black pajamas.

Seto opened the door, a 10 year old boy with short blue and red hair stood in the hall with only his shorts on banging on a door, "Come on Kate let me in, it is my room too," he yelled.

Seto stood in the doorway of his room with his arms folded across his chest, "Andy if you and your sister don't stop this racket, I am going to be grounding both of you for another month," he threatened. Alec stood next to him, "and that goes double for me," said Alec.

Andy turned and faced his upset parents, "Oh morning Mom, Dad, your probably wondering why I am in the hall in just my boxers," said Andy being to look nervous as Seto continued to glare at his son.

Andy pointed at the door, "Kate started it she threw me out into the hall in the middle of the night; I had to sleep in Uncle Mokuba's old room again, I need my uniform for school and Kate won't let me in to get it." Seto uncrossed his arms, Alec stepped forward, "And you have used this story for the millionth time Andrew Atem Kaiba," said Alec.

Andy looked at the floor, "but Mom, she…" he started. Alec spoke up, "Andrew, go to your Uncle's old room and wait there until, I come with your clothes, GO." Alec stomped her foot on the ground and pointed. Andy turned and walked four doors down and went into Mokuba's old room.

Alec and Seto walked to Kate's door, Alec turned to Seto "you or me this time?" asked Alec. Seto motioned to the door, "Well since you dealt with our son I think you should deal with the girl too," he answered. Alec knocked on the door, "Kathleen Tea Kisara Kaiba open this door now!" ordered Alec.

The door unlatched, and opened, Katie stood in her night robe with a sad look on her face she saw Seto and quickly shut the door. Alec looked at Seto, "maybe I should handle this alone, you should go check on the other one," said Alec. Seto nodded and went to another room on that very hallway. Alec knocked on the door again, "Katie you can open the door your father is gone now," she said.

Katie opened the door full "Morning Mom," she said. Alec glared, "Kate why do you have to fight with your brother at 6 in the morning?" asked Alec. Kate looked at the ground, "Andy woke, and you and Dad again, didn't, he, Mom?"

Alec nodded, "Yes and it was the door slamming that woke your father. Kate, why do you and Andy do this every morning, if you two aren't careful you will wake your little sister and then we will have another dilemma on our hands because she does go back to sleep," said Alec.

Kate looked out the door, she saw her father standing in the hall with a four year old by his knees sucking her thumb, Kate moved back and looked at her mom, "sorry Mom, it is just that. Oh why can't I have my own room, I am 10?" snapped Katie. Alec gave a small smile, "Is this why you and your brother are fighting like this at 6 in the morning because you want your own rooms again?" asked Alec.

Kate nodded, "Yeah, I want my own room back, he wants his own room we live in mansion, why can't we have separate rooms again?" asked Kate. Alec put a hand to her forehead "I see your future and I still see you have this room and…" she paused, "… Andy is still your roommate until you two can get along again back when you both were younger," said Alec.

Kate was smiling then went to a frown after the pause, "Drat," she said snapping her fingers. Alec smiled at her daughter, "Nice try, I know you two want your own rooms again but you know what you need to learn to be family again too, before we let you two have separate rooms again, until that time I suggest you share this room with your brother, and remember who built it for you," said Alec.

Kate looked down at the ground then stuck her head out the door, "Sorry Dad," she said.

Seto nodded, and walked over to Mokuba's old room and knocked on the door, Andy opened it; Seto looked at him, "All clear get to your room and get dressed for school," said Seto. Andy ran towards Kate and their room, Katie was standing next to Alec in the hall.

Andy shut the door with a mighty slam in Kate's face; the little girl standing next to Seto started to cry. Katie walked over and took her little sister to her own room, "I will take her Dad, you and Mom go ahead a get so sleep, I will get ready for the day," said Kate feeling bad that she was not getting her way and waking her baby sister.

Seto looked at Alec then back at Katie, "Kat you know when your mother and I are awake that we can't go back to sleep," said Seto. Kate nodded and took her sister to her room four doors down.

Seto looked at Alec, "I thought that went rather well," said Seto. Alec laughed, "Well, you were the one who said since we have two lets try four," said Alec. Seto laughed, "Don't remind me, I remember."

Seto walked over to Alec who was still in the hallway outside of Andy and Katie's bedroom door. Alec let out a sigh, "Seto, you know that our twins were trying to pull a fast one this morning," she sighed. Seto nodded, "Why again did we put them in the same room again?" asked Seto not remembering why.

Alec smiled, "Because you and I wanted them to bond and be like they used to before the door slamming mornings when they were younger back when they were nine," said Alec. Seto nodded, "Oh yeah I remember now, neither Andy nor Kat cleaned there rooms too."

Alec laughed, "Those quiet nights," she paused as if reliving the past then continued, "are gone, oh well come on, time to get ready for work for you. I am still on break for that little one that Katie is taking care of in her bedroom," she said.

Seto raised an eyebrow, "She is four years old can't you take her to work with you yet?" he asked. Alec turned, "Seto, I am the VP of Industrial Illusions and am about to get a very large promotion to CEO of the company that is if I play my cards right, trust me, showing up with a four year old girl will not get me any points but lose some," said Alec grinning in the doorway of their bedroom.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Then I guess you are making me take her to work with me?" he asked. Alec shook her head, "Seto I don't think our little mute daughter is going to enjoy a day at Kaiba Corp watching her daddy yell at people, again," said Alec.

Seto nodded, "Good point I am a pain at work, but at least I don't fire myself," he joked. Alec looked at him, "Get dressed Seto Kaiba before I make you go to work again," threaten Alec in a joking yet sexy tone.

Seto looked at her, "Don't bark orders at me!" he snapped. Alec grinned walked over to Seto and pinched his butt, "I am talking about a different kind of work, blue eyes," said Alec. Seto raised an eyebrow, "The kids are home and awake I don't think so," he said.

Alec frown, "Ever since I had Jenny, you have been avoiding me and it been like you don't want to be here, Seto, why?" asked Alec. Seto began to walk toward his bedroom, "No, I have not," he said. Alec ran in front of him, "Have too, what about last night all you did was get in bed and fall a sleep and the night before that and so on to about three weeks ago come I want to knew why?" said Alec half joking and serious.

Seto walked into the bedroom with Alec close behind, "What is with you Seto, I mean you seem so distant from me lately, actually ever since Jenny didn't start talking," said Alec. Seto turned and kissed Alec on the cheek, "I been busy with things and thinking ok, Alec, you know that, better then anyone," he said.

Seto took off his pajamas and got into his black suit, kissed Alec good-bye and left the room for work it was now 8:00am. Alec got into her house clothes, which consisted of blue jeans and a simple solid orange tee shirt.

Alec opened bedroom door to see her youngest daughter looking up at her, "Morning Jenny, feel like talking today?" she asked the little girl.

The girl shook her head, took her mother's hand and pulled her mother towards her room. Alec was at the entrance of the little girl's room when she saw pictures of painted dragons and magicians from duel monsters all over the floor.

Alec bent down and picked up one of the dry ones, "Jen did you do these?" she asked her youngest daughter. The little girl smiled and nodded her head. "Nice, aren't they Mom?" said Andy from behind Alec and Jenny.

Alec turned, Andy stood in his blue school uniform, with his red and blue hair neatly brushed back behind his ears, "Jenny did a good job on these, but you need to get down stairs before you father leaves, for work and you have to walk," said Alec.

Katie then ran down the hall at lighting speed, her brown and black hair whooshed by Andy. Andy stood in the hall with his mother, "Andy come on, Bye Mom," said Kate. Andy looked at his watch, "Got to go bye mom," he kissed his mom on the cheek good-bye and ran down the hall after Kate, "HEY WAIT UP YOU!"

Alec smiled, "That your siblings for you, Jenny they are just in a hurry to get somewhere," she sighed. Jenny smiled and sat on her knees she then took a picture that was on the floor and handed it to Alec, it was still wet but Alec held it gently in her hands.

The picture was Alec, Andy, Kate, and Jenny; however, Seto was not it the picture at all. Alec looked at Jenny then at the paper, "Jen your missing some one, your missing your father," said Alec.

Jenny shook her head no, Alec lowered her eyebrows, "Yes you did you forgot your father," she said holding out the picture to her daughter. Jenny bent down and pulled another picture, Alec shocked by it, her mouth dropped. "Jenny you don't think this would really happen? Do you?" she asked her young daughter.

The picture was Seto walking out the door; Alec was holding Jenny, Andy and Kate who were crying, they all appeared sad except Seto who seemed to be moving away from the picture with anger in his face and eyes in very good detail.

The door shut, Andy and Kate heard in the entrance hall talking as they tried to blame who missed Dad first, Alec picked up Jenny and ran down stairs.

Andy and Kate stood with their mouths open and Seto was speeding off in his car from the open front door. Alec looked at Jenny; the picture came to mind, they were all standing in the same places that Jenny had drawn them, except Seto was leaving in a car. Alec put Jenny down and ran to Seto's home office.

Alec found a note on the desk it read, "Take the kids to school you and I need to talk when I get back, sincerely Seto Kaiba," Alec read the note, she felt worried, after putting the note down.

Andy walked in behind Alec who stood silent, "Mom, are you alright, you looked pretty upset down stairs?" he asked. Alec turned and faced her son, her eye full of tears she was quietly crying, Andy hugged his mother, "Don't worry Mom," said Andy, he looked out the office window, he saw his father driving down the street at full speed out of the long driveway.

Alec took Andy and Katie to school at Domino elementary and left them with their teacher Mrs. Tea Muto. (Yes Tea as in Yugi's wife and Alec's sister in law)

Alec looked like a wreck when see dropped the twins off, Tea saw this right away. "Alec, are you ok?" she asked. Alec nodded, "Yeah, Tea just peachy got to go I have Jenny in the car still, and I have to get back to it talk to you later," said Alec in a rush. Tea nodded and said good-bye to Alec and took the two 10 year olds into the classroom.

Jenny was drawing another picture again in the back seat of the car in her car seat; Alec got in the driver seat and turned towards her youngest "Want to go see Daddy at work?" Alec asked. Jenny lifted her head from drawing and gave very large nod as if she was head banging; Alec laughed and started the car and drove off to Kaiba Corp.

Few hours later

Alec was sitting in Seto's office while Jenny was sitting on one of the couches continuing to work on her drawing. Seto came in from a meeting he was surprised to see Alec sitting in his chair with her legs crossed, and Jenny sitting drawing pictures with her markers on his couch.

"Alec, what are you doing here?" he asked as he stepped into the room. Alec smiled, "You said we need to talk so let's talk," she said.

Seto turned his head in frustration, "Not in front of any of the kids though Alec," he snapped. Alec stood up, "Fine we will talk tonight when you get in, Seto I am worried about you," said Alec.

Jenny looked at her mother then at her father, she could feel that there was anger growing inside them both. Alec left taking Jenny by the hand, "I don't expect you late then Seto, if you and I are going to talk tonight," said Alec as she took Jenny in to her arms and walked down the hall.

That night

Alec sat up in the bed looking at the bedroom door, waiting for Seto, Jenny was fast asleep in her own bed down the hall, and Katie and Andy deep into sleep as well. Seto came in around midnight, which his shirt pulled out and unbuttoned, and hair a mess, as if he had been ringing his hands trough it all day.

Seto entered his bedroom and Alec turned on the light, she sat at the edge of the bed with her arms crossed, "We need to talk now!" she snapped.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Alec not now I have had a long day and I want to get some sleep," he said. Alec stood up and looked at Seto's eyes; to her they had lost that sense of trust that they once held; his truths were lies to her, and all because of his shirt with a little Seto of red. "You haven't noticed a lot lately," said Alec. Seto looked at her bewilder, "Alec what are you talking about?" he asked.

Alec turned walked over to the hamper and pulled out one of Seto's shirts it, a rose-colored Seto of lipstick on the collar that appeared to been wiped off with a wet cloth. Seto looked at her, "That's yours Alec," he said.

Alec shook her head, and pointed to the sets of lipsticks on the bed none, which matched the shirts, "Seto, I know about the girl you been seeing at that club after work," she said in an angry tone.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Alec there is nothing going on between me and Jessie, she is just a contact for a surprise that I am planning that's all," he said. Alec shook her head at Seto, "Oh Seto how little you know of me. I found out that you and she spent the night together a few months ago after I had my little accident at work, which is pretty funny how I found that out through Duke and Mokuba," snapped Alec.

Seto looked down, "I made a mistake that night, I didn't do anything with her ok, I got drunk and passed out on the back room, couch and that is all I remember," he said. Alec shook her head and moved over to the remote control on her side of the bed, and turned on the TV and VCR, Alec pressed play and a video type began to play.

Seto mouth dropped, "How did you get this?" he snapped. Alec glared, "I had a nice conversation with Jessie this afternoon after I left your office, as you can see Seto you cheated on me with her while I was in the hospital," snapped Alec half way to tears.

Seto looked at the TV, which showed him kissing Jessie and holding her close, neither of them with closes on each other. Seto shook his head, "Alec that isn't me I swear," he said.

Alec jump up and pause the TV, well really this came back from the lab at Industrial Illusions, I wanted to make sure that this type wasn't a copy of some computer animated images. The results from the computer labs at Industrial Illusions say that this tape is 100 original and hasn't been tapered with," snapped Alec holding the tape.

Seto shook his head and looked down at the floor, "Ok, I was stupid and I made a mistake," he said. Alec shook her head, "Seto you made more then a stupid mistake. When were you going to tell me, I am your freaking wife, who has given you three children, been through hell and back for you," she snapped.

Seto looked at Alec, "I was going to tell you, but I just didn't know when would be a good time I was going to tell you tonight that is why I didn't want the kids around when we discussed it," said Seto.

Alec was feeling weak in the knees she was about to fall for Seto gaze of innocents that worked so well in the past. Seto walked up close to her and held her in his arms, "I was drunk and drugged that night, you know that, Duke and Mokuba told you that didn't they," he asked.

Alec got a grip on herself, "I know you were drugged Seto but you have enough sense, when to keep you clothes on, and to keep from going back," she they pulled away from him.

"Seto I am not going to tolerate this kind of behavior, you're to stay faithful to me but as I can tell you haven't been. I can also see the lipstick of Jessie on your shirt, smart move of trying to get off," snapped Alec.

Seto walked up to Alec, "So, what are you going to do about it? You say that because of one offense that I not worth keeping around. How many times did you let me down Alec, think about it," asked Seto near yelling.

Alec looked at the wall in front of her, "No Seto, the incident in the video wasn't your first time it was your fourth time, look at the date at the bottom of the screen that was six months ago. When you said you and I would be going away for a romantic weekend, and we could not go because I got hurt at work. I know what you did all day after you found out that I wasn't going to be there with you," snapped Alec.

Alec turned this was going to be hard for her to say, "I am leaving Seto, Jenny, Andrew, and Kate are coming with me. We will be at my brother's place until you either shape up or I ship out I don't want to do this but you have left me no choice," said Alec. Seto's eyes widened, "Alec, NO!"

Alec turned, "I am sorry Seto," Seto looked at the ground then at Alec. "I choose you, didn't I? 13 years ago or was it all a lie to you?" he asked.

Alec looked at him, "I don't know anymore Seto, I just don't know! Because I don't know how long you been doing this to me," she said. Alec walked to the door Seto grabbed her arm, "Alec, nothing happened between myself and Jessie, tonight I was calling it off. I am telling you the truth now, look, ok that type has someone on it that looks like me but I know it isn't, if you don't believe me then ask your brother where I was after all he was in the car with me when you were at the hospital after the lab accident," he said.

Alec turned, "I asked Yugi about it, Seto he said you went into the club and an hour later you came out with your clothes in mess, now you tell me what I am suppose to believe," said Alec "My brother or you?" she said, trying to hold back her tears, but she let a few get away.

Seto pulled her close, "Alec, I promised something to you years ago remember that was I would never ever not in a million years hurt you, or let you down" he said. Alec tried to fight but gave up soon Seto's arms wrapped around her upper body. He was just too strong for Alec to fight his trap, in his arms she soon gave in and hugged him but then fought him again.

Seto held her as she tried to get away from him, "don't you go back on your promise Alec, for the rest of your life," he said. Alec stopped struggling she remembered her promise she made at thousand times over, back in Egypt and 5000 years ago back when she was afraid that she would die, she said she would never leave Seto in life or death.

Alec looked in to Seto's deep blue eyes she could read that he was sorry for what he did to her, but Alec could see other things inside them lust for someone else; him with another woman was one of them. Alec pushed as hard as she could, "No Seto, you're the one who broke your promise, to love me and only me as your wife, don't turn this on my promises argument," she snapped at him.

Seto rolled his eyes as he sat on the floor, "Fine if you leave through that door, and don't expect me to take you back, though," he said. Alec walked towards the door, and opened it as she was about to step out, but she hesitated, she stood there ready to go but did nothing.

Seto walk behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Alec closed her eyes; even if Seto had screwed up big time, Alec still loved Seto deep down he knew that she did know. Seto leaned down by her ear, "I know you don't want to leave, and hid out at Yugi's place," he said. Alec turned, "Oh Seto," she said hugging him as hard as she could tears rolled down her face.

Seto pulled Alec into the room and shut the door, down the hall Jenny sat with her door cracked, and listening to the conversation her parents were having, Andy and Katie were with her listening as well in there room.

Andy turned to Katie, "Mom almost did it, she almost left Dad just now," he said. Katie nodded, "Yeah but you know what was on that tape as well as I do, that was dad on it, wasn't it?" she asked not fully knowing.

Jenny walked out of her room and went into her older brother and sister's room. Jenny pulled out the one of the pictures that she had shown her mother earlier that day and handed it to Katie and Andy, both were surprised to see her out of bed.

Katie looked at the picture with her flashlight, "Jenny dad isn't going to leave us, Mom is taking us away from dad not the other way around of Dad leaving," said Kate. Jenny shook her head and pointed to her father in the picture, a tear ran down her face, she knew it to be true.

Katie picked up her four-year-old sister and placed her on her lap; "Jen, dad isn't going to leave us," she said, "I hope!" looking at Andy worried.

They heard their parents' bedroom door open again, Alec knocked on the door, the three children looked at their mother, "Kids go back to bed, and we aren't going any where tonight," said Alec stepping in to the room, "Your father and I have made peace for now."

Katie moved Jenny off her lap and she ran to her room, Katie looked at her mother, "mom, why couldn't you do it?" asked Andy. Alec looked at the ground and back up at her children, "because I love your father and he isn't perfect, no one is he reminded me of that, besides I love him too much not to try and work this out. He has given me chances why not for him," said Alec.

Andy nodded, "ok Mom," he got up and hugged his mother, Katie soon did the same, Jenny had already back in her room asleep. Alec took her son and daughter and gave them great big hugs, "Ok now, you two off to bed you have to get up for school in seven hours," said Alec.

The two 10 year olds went to bed, they said good night to their dad as walked behind Alec as she was shutting the door. Alec walked over to Jenny's room, looked at the little sleeping 4 year old and kissed her on the forehead, as she pulled the covers over her.

Seto stood in the door way and watched Alec tuck the little girl in, and he walked over to the bedroom which the twins were. Seto knocked on the door; he heard no answer, Seto then opened it. Andy was fast asleep but Katie was wide-awake looking at her dad with her back against the wall.

"Kat, you should be asleep," he whispered. Katie looked at her father, "Dad," she said "did you really cheat on Mother?" she asked. Seto saw in the dim light of the room that Katie was crying, he walked in and sat next to her giving her a small hug, "Kat that is a grown up thing to worry about. Look I love your mother more then anything, I know because I married her, and we had you, Andy, and Jenny, if that doesn't say I love her then what does?" he asked.

Katie looked at Seto, "Dad is Mom really going to take us away from you?" she asked. Seto let out a sigh, "No Kat, she won't be taking you kids away from me," he said, as he looked away from his daughter, thought about some thing then came to him, he looked back at Katie who had now fallen asleep.

Seto laid her in the bed, pulled one of the blankets over his daughter shoulders, and kissed her on the forehead good night. Alec stood in the hall with her arms folded over her chest; she listened to the whole conversation then quietly walked back to her bedroom.

Seto left the room a few moments later after putting a blanket on to Andy and then closed the door. Seto saw a light was on in his bedroom; he walked in and saw Alec reading a book in hand. Seto took off his mess of clothes and threw them in the hamper he kept his boxers on and slid into bed.

Alec glared with her eyes from the book over at Seto; Alec then closed the book and laid it on the bed stand next to the bed, and turned off the light. Alec lay on her side while Seto lay on his back; neither of them was looking at each other.

Seto rolled to his side and put his hand on Alec's bare shoulder, she did not move at first by it, being there but he soon found out why. He turned her to lie on her back she had been crying again.

Seto moved in closer to her, "Alec stop crying you don't need too, and look if it makes you feel better, I won't go to work tomorrow, I will stay home with you." Alec stopped crying and sat up. "Seto why, you need to say home from work look, what's done is done right, it is in the past; two things we can do now, learn or run from it. You got caught, so staying home isn't going to help you right now," said Alec.

Seto rolled his eyes, "then what will make it up to you?" he asked. Alec shook her head, "Seto, you need to earn back your trust with me again, you cheated on me, and I know I am going to regret saying this but I guess I didn't make you happy, at least not anymore," she said. Seto looked at Alec, "No, that isn't it, Alec, you make me happy that your mine everyday," he said.

Alec glared, "Then why did you cheat on me Seto?" she asked. Seto sighed, "Because you have been acting as if you were off limits to me lately ever since Jenny was born," he said. Alec shook her head, "That doesn't give you the right to cheat on me, look I am forgave you for this, but please Seto just don't do it anymore ok," said Alec.

Seto smiled, "Fine I will come home from now on, so that I am not tempted to cheat on you, again," he, then turned on his side and looked away from Alec.

"WHAT!" snapped Alec, Seto turned and faced her. "Alec I knew this would up set you but, Jessie and I used to be close, and no one knew about it, and on my 18th birthday she and I, had sex, ok," Seto admitted.

Alec eyes opened wide, "Seto!" he turned away from her again, "that is probably me on that tape, now that I think about it, anyways," he said.

Alec turned away now they both had their backs to each other, Seto was still talking, "Look I should have told you a long time ago, but there was the accident with our first baby, then your break down, the trip to Egypt 5000 years ago, and then the kids. Alec turned on her side to face Seto's back, "Seto why didn't you just tell me?" she asked.

Seto let out a fake snore but Alec thought it was real, Alec rolled her eyes, "Yeah thought so, you big asshole fall asleep, see if I care." Alec rolled back to her side and went to sleep, Seto opened his left eye he could hear Alec sobbing as she slept, he then tried to get some sleep but his head was full of thoughts, '_why did not I tell her sooner?' _his mind thought Seto soon felt sleep coming he fought it off; he slowly got out of bed and headed for his office.

Jenny heard a noise in the office below her a few hours later she thought she should investigate. She quietly walked down the stairs to the second floor to her father's office where she heard him typing away at his computer in the light of his office lamp. Jenny walked in to the office rubbing her eyes in the light; Seto looked up from his lab top and saw Jenny.

"Jenny what are you doing up?" he asked seeing the little brown hair girl. Jenny walked over to her father and placed her hand on his leg, "Don't go Daddy!" she spoke softly in a young innocent voice.

Seto looked at his daughter this was the first time she had ever talked to him or anyone for that matter. Seto pulled his daughter into his lap, "I don't think I have a choice, Jen, I have to follow my head on this one. It's been bugging me to leave your mother or live with this decision I made of not telling her along time ago," said Seto.

Jenny hugged Seto hard, "Daddy, don't you love me, Katie, and Brother Andy?" she asked. Seto almost said "no" as if something was controlling him to, but he bit his lip, he wanted to say "yes," like he felt, but at that moment, he did not know anymore for it was as if he was being controlled.

"Honestly Jenny, I don't know anymore, me leaving is the only opinion any of us have right now," said Seto hugging his daughter. Jenny began to cry, "So you want to leave me?" she asked.

Seto looked at his daughter, she looked so much like him; her hair was brown her eyes blue and her words as strong as his, but there was so much of Alec he could see as well, "Jen, I will come back I promise, it is just that your mom and I need space, for a while," he said.

Jenny looked down at the ground, "I love you no matter what you did in the past Daddy," she said then looking up at him. Seto wanted to say something but was choking up he did not want to leave his youngest daughter like this, but he did not want to take her with him either, the thought of Alec would began to haunt him as soon as she would grow up.

Seto set Jenny down and turned back to his computer to finish typing on it. When Seto stood up from typing, he felt something attached to his leg he looked down and saw brown hair along with a pair of legs and arms wrapped around his leg.

Seto lifted his long leg and looked at the attached child; Jenny smiled up at him when he could not lift it any higher. "Jenny this isn't funny, let go," he ordered.

Jenny shook her head, Seto grew angrier he soon discovered what was holding him down it was not just Jenny but also his own chair.

Seto was enraged, "Jenny, untie me from my chair right now." Jenny giggled, Seto thought to her this was a game, in away it was a game; the objective was to keep her father from leaving.

Seto rolled his eyes and bent down to pick the rope off his leg along with Jenny. Jenny squeezed as hard as she could but it was not enough.

Seto had managed to get Jenny off by tickling her to the point which she let go, which at that time he also freed his leg from the chair. Jenny kicked and squealed, "Dad!" Seto placed Jenny in the chair with the rope that she had used to tie his leg up, "Daddy!" she screamed.

Seto walked towards the door, Jenny began to cry louder, he walk over to her placing his hand on her mouth, "Jenny if you don't be quiet your going to wake everyone," he said. Jenny bit Seto hand, "My point is too," she said once her mouth was free. Seto gripped his hand in pain he raised it to hit her but stopped right at her head just above a few of her hairs above her young face.

Jenny had closed her eyes tight for the blow but nothing happened, Seto had stopped cementers from her head. Jenny opened an eye and looked at her father who was breathing hard from his anger he did not know why he was about to hurt her but he was going to until he felt he just had to get going.

Seto moved his hand, "I am not going to be Gosaburo and hit anyone I care about, never," he said. Seto turned and walked out the door, Jenny jumped from the chair and ran after him "Dad!" she said running after him keeping her voice low.

Seto was almost out the door when she spoke again, "Daddy if you leave I will never talk ever again, I will make sure of it," she threatened. Seto turned, "Take care Jen," he said opening the door.

Seto stepped towards the slowly lighting morning, Jenny ran towards him but he pushed her back, "Jenny stay with your mother, got it!" he barked. Jenny who was now on the ground got up and ran to Seto again, she grabbed his leg again this time she would not move even if he did tickle her, "No Daddy I won't let you, leave me and brother and sister," she said.

Seto picked up the little girl by the back of the neck with some of her tee shirt, "Go back to Alec, Jenny now!" Jenny shook her head no. Seto then threw her into the mansion, just then Katie and Andy ran down the stairs just in time to catch Jenny as she flew at them.

"Stay with your mother all three of you!" Seto barked walking outside. Katie held the crying Jenny in her arms, Andy was about to move and tackle his dad but Katie grabbed his arm, "NO Andy let him go!" she said.

Andy turned and faced his twin sister, "What you're going to let our Dad just walk out on us like that? NO way Kate NEVER!" he snapped. As Andy moved his sister's hand from his arm, Kate could not fight Andy's arm anymore, she was using most of her strength to support Jenny who was crying on her shoulder holding tight.

Jenny spoke as Seto stood there on the porch of the mansion facing the raising sun with his back to his children; with his eye closed, he took a step forward. Jenny cried out, "Daddy, don't go, PLEASE!" Seto turned the four year old was running towards him she managed to jump out of Kate's arms, "Daddy!" she cried. Seto took another step, "Go to your sister Jenny, NOW!"

Katie ran and caught Jenny, who cried out to her father again, "DADDY, COME BACK!" she tried to get free from her sister grip but then she saw it was not her sister's but her mother's grip around her.

"Let him leave Jenny," said Alec who paused holding her, "Let the bastard leave, this is his choice to make, if he wants to live as a man who left his family for some other woman let him go!"

Seto turned, "I am not leaving for Jessie I leaving because of you, Alexandra!" Alec looked at him in shock, Seto spoke again, "I am doing what you should have done, you get everything, ok, now let me be alone, like it should have been 20 years ago before you came back to me."

Seto then walked away and got into his car, "I am not coming back Alec, keep the rug rats, I don't want them," he yelled. Katie and Andy ran to their mother's side as Jenny fought to get free again, Seto started up the car.

Jenny pulled free from her mother's grip, and ran for the car, Seto saw the girl and revved the engine, stuck his head out the window, and shouted, "Jenny go back to your mother NOW!"

Jenny stopped, "I won't talk until you and Mom are together again you got that. DO you hear me, DAD, I am not going to speak or anything, you and no one else will ever hear my voice again if you leave," she shouted.

Seto closed his eyes, Jenny voice was an angelic voice to him and she was about to lock it away, he thought would be a crime, he knew of Jenny's endurance she had his blood after all, she would keep it.

Seto put the car into first gear and sped out of the driveway, with Andy and Katie running with Jenny after him. Alec didn't move from the door, he didn't call her bluff, she wasn't angry at him for cheating anymore she put her head against the door frame and looked at the sky as she slid down to the floor, crying.

The sun rose in the distance, Jenny on her knees in her pajamas crying in the driveway, Katie was trying to move her sister but found that she could not move to help her sister cope with this. Alec sat on the floor on the doorway crying her eyes out, her face was in her knees, Katie and Andy walked up their mother who was still sobbing. Jenny walked up and hugged her mother; Alec took her smallest daughter and hugged her back.

The roar of Seto car engine was heard an hour later past both Kaiba Corp building and Yugi's game shop, when Yugi opened the shop he found a note addressed to him from Seto, he took it in and did not tell anyone he got it.

Mokuba and Yamu were enjoying their morning breakfast when Seto banged on their door at their beach house that Alec and Seto had gotten them for a wedding gift.

Yamu answered and saw a very distressed and upset Kaiba; Mokuba told Seto to sit down in the house before anyone saw him as messed up as he was. Seto entered in the house laid down on the couch in the living room and began silently sobbing at his decision.

Told you all there was a twist to this story.


	3. Gone

**Thanks for the reviews Twlight memories and Darkstar. **

**Twilight Memories: welcome back glad to have you reviewing again**

**Darkstar: I can't wait to read your next chapter of your story, and thank for your review**

sorry for the short thank you I will do better next time, anyways here is chapter 3, oh and note that chapter 4 will be out later this week until then I am off editing.**  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 **

**GONE**

Alec was up in her room crying on a pillow, Jenny next to her crying as well. Andy and Katie were to inform their Uncle Yugi and Aunt Tea about their father's abandonment of them to their mother who was now a complete wreck, along with a sister who had now taken a vow of silence until her father comes back.

The two twins were arguing of who should make the call first Andy suggested that they play a round of Duel Monsters with their parents' decks or rock paper scissors. A knock came at the door alone with a multiple of doorbells, the two twins who had been arguing in the dinning room of who should call their uncle ran to the door at full speed, Jenny and Alec ran down the stairs from the office.

Andy got to the door first, Katie was behind, followed by Alec and Jenny. "I will get it Mom; you and Jenny go sit down on the stairs," ordered Andy taking charge. Alec nodded and took Jenny to the stairs, tears were still in their eyes but only the lines from the tears were on their faces now. Andy opened the door, to see who was there.

Yugi, his daughter Jade, and older son Matt stood at the door, Andy was surprised to see his cousins and uncle. "Uncle Yugi what are you doing here?" asked Andy. Yugi held up a piece of paper, "I just got this from your father, is your mom home still or did she go looking for him?" asked Yugi.

Andy shook his head, "She is here, alone with the rest of us now," he said and opened the door the rest of the way to let his uncle and two of his cousins in. Alec saw Yugi and jumped up, she wiped all the tears from her face as best she could, but Yugi saw that she wasn't giving much effort to it, "Yugi what are you doing here? I know the kids didn't call you, or did they?"

Yugi held up a piece of paper, "No, they didn't call me; this was left at my house a few hours ago, from Kaiba," he said. Alec went beat red, she did not want to hear his name of all people at that moment, "What did the deadbeat say?" she snapped.

Yugi let out a sigh, "How about you first calm down, and let the kids get some sleep and rest it has been a long morning for them all," said Yugi. He turned to Matt and Jade, "Jade take Jenny up stairs and try to get her mind off this, you almost the same age as her so find some dolls or drawing paper ok. Matt take your two cousins to the dinning room, I am going to talk with Alec in the living room."

Matt, Andy, and Kate went towards the dinning room, but Jenny did not move from her mother's side. Jade tried to move Jenny but she was grabbing the guardrail with all her strength at least what was left of it.

Kate and Andy looked at each other, then at Jenny and Jade. "Jenny come in here with us, so we can get some food into you, ok," said Katie. Jenny let go of the guardrail and jumped down to her sister's side, Jade looked at her father who nodded, the three ten year olds, one 7 year old and 4 year old walked to the dinning room.

Yugi moved next to Alec, "Come on Alec, I need to talk to you." Alec looked up from the ground, Yugi's hand was outstretched and she took it. The two siblings left the entrance hall and went into the living room where the whole family would sit and watch TV once a month together. Alec sat on the couch and began to cry, Yugi looked around he had not been in this room much but saw a redness to it from the red leather couches.

The couches in the room connected at the one of the corners, four large windows showing the back yard along with an ocean side view. A big screen TV sat across from the couch against one of the windows.

Alec was on the couch that was perpendicular to the TV, her eyes full of tears, "Yugi, I can' t believe he did it, her left me and the kids, of all people who would have thought that he would be the one to walk out on me," she said.

Yugi sat next to his sister, he placed his hand on her shoulder, "Alec, come on it can't be that bad?" Alec stopped crying and looked at Yugi as if he was crazy, "Yugi! Seto left me to take care of the kids you know what that makes him," she paused to take a breath, "A DEAD BEAT FATHER."

Yugi nodded, "Yeah I know he left, but that doesn't make him a dead beat Alec calm down you're going to hurt yourself doing this," he said trying to calm his sister down. Alec took a few calming breaths, "So what did he tell you that I did so bad to make him leave?"

Yugi opened the note and handed it to Alec she then read it:

Dear Yugi,

If you have not figured it out by now, this is Kaiba, you are ex brother in law. I have left Alec and the kids, yes I left, a person like me who would have thought that I abandon my own three children but I have had it with Alec and them.

Alec has everything, the cars, mansion, the vacation houses, kids, and even the company that Industrial Illusions is taking control of, Kaiba Corp. Alec wins, I cannot believe she found out about that one night where I ended up drunk at that club and ended up with Jessie.

I am out of here I am going to go see my brother Mokuba then I am taking the jet from Kaiba Corp, at least I get to keep that and my deck but I forgot it at the mansion so I am not going back for it. I want you to do me a favor until I can figure things out, take care of my kids for me and… (Pencil marks from erasing) never mind you know what to do about Alec.

Sincerely

Seto Kaiba

P.S. take care of Alec too, she going to need a brother like you, because she does not want a screwed up husband like me.

Alec sent the note down on the table, "I can't believe he thinks that," she said. Yugi looked at Alec, "Well I see he left you everything except his jet," he said. Alec looked over at Yugi, "He dropped that off when?"

Yugi looked at his watch, "about an hour ago, Why? Your not going out their to stop him, are you?" Alec jumped up and ran to the dinning room where she saw the children eating breakfast, she went over to one of the family paintings and moved it to reveal a safe which she did the combination and grabbed the two duel disks and decks.

She then ran out the door, Jenny, Andy and Katie followed her, "Mom where are you going?" asked Andy. Alec turned, "I am going to get your father back, I know where he is and I am going to get him, I can't lose him now."

Jenny looked at her uncle who was sitting with his back against the railing of the stairs, he looked at her, and she then ran after her mother. Katie stopped her sister, "Jen, let Mom, do this on her own, she has to be the one to bring him back." Jenny shook her head and ran up stairs to her room she came back down moments later with some pictures, she had drawn, and it showed Seto and Alec.

The Blue Eyes Jet was behind Seto; Alec was kneeling on the ground with her head down. Seto had on his duel disk and so did Alec. The next picture showed the Blue eyes Ultimate dragon and the Meteor dragon fighting each other. The last picture she showed, Alec losing the duel by forfeiting the duel to the blue eyes ultimate dragon.

Andy and Katie looked at each picture they then remembered the picture that their sister showed them that night of their dad leaving. The twins told Yugi about the picture and they all at that moment figured that Jenny had the ability to see the future one of the after affects of the millennium sword used on Alec while she was pregnant with her.

Andy grabbed one of the pictures not knowing which her grabbed he ran out the door; Alec was just starting her car, Andy called out to her, "MOM WAIT!" Alec stopped the car, "Don't do this," Andy said.

Alec looked at him, "Andy I have to go, I know what you're going to show me, I don't want know the out come is going to be," she said. Andy handed his mother the picture, "Then take it so when you want to know the out come then look," he said. Alec took the picture and placed it next to the gearshift. She put the car into gear, drove down the driveway, and headed to Kaiba Corp.

Meanwhile back at Mokuba's house, Seto had a cup of coffee in hand talking with his brother, while Yamu listened from the kitchen. "So, Mokuba, I walked out, and Jenny was right there holding my leg and I threw her at her brother and sister I don't know why I just did it. I am not Gosaburo don't throw my kids around but I needed to get away from Domino and everything that reminds me that I am becoming him, now as if some reason I just can't control myself," said Seto.

Mokuba put his hand on his brother's back, "Seto if you need to get away then you should leave before Alec figures out that you're going to make a break for it by your jet," he said. Yamu's eyes widen, "Mokuba are you agreeing with your brother he is abandoning his children to just stop Alec's nagging?" she asked.

Mokuba looked at Yamu, "Yamu, it could be worse then that, Gosaburo used to beat Alec, and Seto almost hit his youngest daughter what would you do if you had that hard of past and fine that you almost did something your step father did to you. Look he cheated on Alec he admitted it but if he needs to leave for a while then so be it. However, I do not think it is right that he leaves either. This is one of the way for Seto to clear his head is by leaving what is bugging him, or controlling him. Leaving Alec and his kids is something I don't like but Seto said it himself he is becoming Gosaburo again or something else either way it is a bad thing," he said.

Seto stood up, "Mokuba, I want you to help Yugi look after them, please." Mokuba nodded, "I will take care of them you better get out of Domino before Alec find out you headed for your dragon jet." Seto nodded, "Yeah it is only a matter of time before Yugi gives her the letter saying how I was getting out of here," he said standing up.

Mokuba hugged his big brother, "Seto come back soon ok and don't forget to at least call your kids once you land somewhere it is best they know where you are," he said. Seto agreed, "I will tell you but not them they will tell Alec and she would probably come after me so, I will call them once in while I leave you telling them where I am."

Seto headed for the door, "Bye Yamu, and Mokuba, I will see you two when I get back." Yamu stood up, "Seto, Don't leave them, reconsider." Seto looked at his sister in law, "It's too late Yamu, I can't go back, I almost hit my daughter and I am becoming a monster, I have to leave before I do it again, or worst screw up even more," Seto walked out the door and drove off before she could argue with him.

Alec drove, as fast as she could towards the Kaiba Corp building she knew time was short. She parked out in front of the building she saw Seto's car in the lot across the street. She hurried into the building as quick as she could, entered and went straight for the Helicopter pad located on the roof of the building.

Alec got on the express elevator to the top floor. When she got there, Seto was nowhere to be seen, she had beaten him up there. Alec placed a duel disk with Seto's deck next to her foot, and places her deck in her disk and put it on her arm and leaned against the jet and waited.

Seto walk through the door a few minutes later, he was not surprised to see Alec had beaten him up there; he took the stairs to give her time. Alec slid over his duel disk to him; he looked at her as if she was kidding.

"Your joking right, Alec, I am not putting that thing on," he said picking it up. Alec shook her head, "Then you're not getting on this jet until you do and duel me for your freedom like you did with Gosaburo and Noah, you forget Seto that is how things work with you either duel or go home to your kids with me, either way you have to fight me. I don't want to do this but it seems to get through to you better then anything in the world."

Seto smiled at how Alec used one of his old methods for getting what he wants, she was using his old tricks to get what she wanted which, was him; the great Seto Kaiba. Seto bent down and picked up the disk, "My old deck you shouldn't have," he smirked.

Alec smiled, "I take the suit case to be all your cards?" suspected Alec with a raised eyebrow. Seto nodded, "Yeah all of them, now that I have the deck," said Seto. He kicked the case and it fell open, Alec could see all the rare duel monsters cards in the case.

Seto stepped on the top to close it, "I won't need them to beat you, so get ready." Alec put up her wrist and activated her disk Seto did the same.

Alec went first, Seto was not surprised that she took the first move; they battled to where their life pointes reached, Seto 300 Alec 2000. Seto had tried to get rid of her life points by using card that attacked life point but she knew his deck too well and countered them to attack his points.

Seto had only one monster on the field and Alec had her baby meteor dragon on the field. Alec attacked Seto's monster and destroyed it, which is what he wanted her to do, the monster allowed him to summon a Blue Eyes white dragon once it was destroyed.

Seto played Lord of Dragons and the flute of summoning dragon, Alec then played Red-eyes black dragon with her baby meteor dragon and fused Black Meteor Dragon. Seto smiled, "Its over Alec, you lose this duel, I have the card I need to make one dragon out of these three."

Alec glared, "I am not afraid of it give me your best shot" Seto made Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and attacked Alec's Black Meteor Dragon.

"NOOOOO, my dragon," said Alec falling to her knees. Seto began to laugh devilishly as he used to when he would beat an opponent back when he dueled for a living. Seto was laughing; Alec looked up she saw something was not right with Seto he was not dueling like him self actually he was not sounding like him self either. "This isn't over yet my move," said Alec. Alec was about to play monster reborn, but before she could summon her monster back, she saw thought about the picture, pulled it out, and looked at it.

Alec saw that the picture had her on the ground and Seto laughing; Alec closed her eyes and saw in her mind how her move would turn out. She then looked at Seto and placed her hand on her deck surrendering the duel.

Seto stopped laughing and looked at her, "You're giving up! Alec?" he asked in surprise. Alec looked at him, "I don't want to see my dragon get destroyed again like you just destroyed my heart for you Seto," she said.

Seto walked over to Alec as she took off her duel disk, "Alec!" he said Alec looked at him, the wind at the top of the tower blew the wind in her face, "You better get up in the air before I change my mind, just go," she said looking at Seto. Seto looked at her, "I am sorry," he said. Alec looked at the ground, "I know you are, but you better go before I…" she did not finish for Seto kissed her on the lips. Alec kissed back; they held each other one last time.

Tear rolled down Alec's face, she felt like she was dying but she couldn't hold Seto back from this, it was his choice and Alec would have to honor that even if it was one of the most stupid he ever did however something was calling him to leave.

Seto looked at Alec, "I want you to know if you need me for anything, you will be able to find me through Mokuba," he said. Alec closed her eyes and looked at the ground, "You better go," she said hearing footstep from the stairway.

Seto placed something in Alec's hand, "This is to make sure I come back." Alec did not look at it she continued to looking at the ground, "Good bye Seto." Alec walked towards the exit; Seto turned from the jet and ran over to Alec, giving her one last surprise kiss.

A small tear rolled down his face, Alec hugged him, holding back her tears, "I love you and I always will, even if this is the in my opinion, by far the worst idea you ever had," Alec said. Seto looked in to her eyes, and she looked back at his, "Alec, I will be with you even thought I am not around, I just have to figure things out."

Alec nodded, "Then get out of here, Seto what are you waiting for my approval of this, you got it now go!" she pushed him away from her she then turned to the stairs, "GO SETO GET OUT OF HERE!" she yelled back at him.

Seto turned and walked back to the jet and started the engines, Alec fell to her knees looking at the door.

The wind from the jet was blowing hard Alec did not move, she just looked at the ground, facing the door, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Yugi, Andy, Jenny, Matt, Jade, and Katie came through the door as the jet with Seto began to lift off the ground. Andy, Jenny and Katie ran to their mother, "Say good bye to your father, because he is not coming back," said Alec.

Yugi walked over to Alec, "You let him go, didn't you?" he asked. Alec looked up at Yugi, "I couldn't do it, I had the cards to win but I just couldn't keep him like an animal chained up, he needs to figure this out on his own and if he wants me he will come back, like I did when we were younger," said Alec.

Andy, Katie, and Jenny confused by their mother's words to their uncle. Jenny hugged her mother, and kept to her vow of silence but that didn't stop her from saying good bye she waved to the dragon jet as Seto looked down at them from it.

Andy and Katie waved hoping there father would come back. Alec's tears fell to the cold cement of the pad. Seto charged the engines and flew off into the sky, leaving everyone behind, his wife, kids, brother, family, and everything that made him Seto Kaiba the family man, he thought it was time to be come again Seto the loner and do it yourself business tycoon once again.

Seto looked at his deck he fingered the two remaining Blue Eyes in it which he now know that he would never be complete again until he had the blue eyes card back. Alec looked up finally and looked at the card in her hand, "Seto I know you would want this back. Until then, I will hang on to it for you, do come back for what ever reason you left, because you didn't leave over just a fight," she whispered.


	4. Time Passes

**Chapter 4**

**Times pastes by **

A duel monsters tournament at Domino Stadium where ever seat was pack with screaming fans. The final match is about to begin, this is for regional champion, young boy with blonde hair steps up with his duel disk. A figure in a cloak stepped up to the other part of the stadium.

They began to duel; the figure got the boy down to 100 life points with out the boy touching them once. "Hey freak show I am going to wipe the floor with you!" shouted the boy. The figure laughed, "Take a look at your life point, Troy Wheeler your about to get you ass handed to you," said a deep voice from the cloak figure.

Joey and Mai were in the stands cheering on their son, Alec sat with her arms crossed over her chest, her white and blue hair hanging down from her shoulders, some how she still managed to keep herself looking young like at the age of 27 but she was really almost in her late 30's. Alec shook her head at what the figure said, she knew that voice was fake, hopefully, they would show their true self when Mokuba and Yugi hand over the money.

Troy took his next card, "Ok game over for you cloaked freak," said Troy. The cloaked figure laughed, "Go ahead and make your move." Troy played the Red eyes black dragon, his father's card, and attacked.

The cloaked figure countered, with a trap causing the red eyes to become the cloaked figure's card. Troy was mad, but he will not get his card back next turn. The figure drew a card and look, at it, "This duel is over Wheeler and since I can finish you with this move then I have no problem showing you who I really am," she said.

The figure reached down and pulled the cloak straight off, Troy's mouth dropped. A young girl in her late teens, tall, skinny, and with black and brown hair stood in front of the young Wheeler. Troy mouth hung open, "AH, Kathleen Kaiba, the Kat of duel monsters," said Troy.

The girl smiled, "Well Troy looks like you're going to lose, and you're as much as a loser, as when my mother beat your dad two weeks ago," she mocked. Troy growled, "Watch it Kate your going to eat those words, mock my words, rich girl."

Alec in the crowd was very angry, "Katie, what in the world is she doing here!" she snapped. Alec looked down from her seat, saw a boy his teens and a girl around the age of 10, one with brown hair the other it wit black and red hair. "Go Katie," yelled the teenage boy.

Alec shook her head, "I thought I told those two to stay home," muttered Alec. Mai looked over at Alec, "Alec, something wrong?" she asked. Alec nodded, "Yeah my three children! Mai," she answered.

Joey pointed to the other side of the arena, "I think I know who brought them look." Alec looked and saw a black haired girl and a boy with red and brown hair, Matt with his younger sister, Jade, were across the way. Alec shook her head, "Should have known that their cousins were behind this," she muttered.

Alec pulled out her cell phone, "Joey checks this out." Alec pushed three buttons on the phone. Three cell phones went off at once, Kate, Jenny, and Andy looked at their pockets at the same time.

Jenny answered hers with the chat button, Andy answered his normally, and Kate kept hers in her pocket not paying any more attention to it knowing it was her mother. Kate made her final move to end the match, by playing the Meteor Black dragon, destroying all of Troy's life points.

"AH, snobby rich girl, I am going to get you for that," yelled Troy losing the duel. Joey hopped down from the stands so did Alec. Joey held Troy and Alec held Kate back, "Bring it on doggy boy," she yelled trying to get at him. Troy grew angrier, "I am going to get you, and you spoiled Kaiba brat," he yelled. Alec turned, "Joey, tell your son to cut it out or I will let my daughter lose on him," she said.

Mokuba and Yugi stepped out and Jenny took the check on behalf of Kate, Andy was holding her back by Andy with Alec. "Wow, Mom maybe we should let them fight it out." Yugi was now helping Joey was holding back Troy; the crowd was going wild from the after match-taunting going on.

Jenny looked over at the entrance to the arena, she saw a tall figure watching, and she handed the check to her cousin to hold on to it for her. Jenny ran over to the entrance where the figure stood by the time she got there it was gone. Jenny returned at the sound of her mother's voice as she went back to get the check from Matt.

Tea, Yugi, Joey, Mai, Alec, Tristan, Serenity, Troy (Joey's son), Jenny, Kate, Matt, and Jade walked in to the parking lot, together, as they walked to the cars, Jenny saw the figure again. She walked with everyone who was laughing and having a good time until she saw the figure again she looked around. Alec stopped walking so did Andy, Kate and Troy.

"Jen you see something?" asked Andy, Jenny turned towards her bother and nodded her head. Andy took her hand, "Hey it's ok I am here to protect you little sister. The 10 year old Jenny hugged her brother, and walk back to everyone else who was waiting for them.

Kate then saw the figure moving in the shadows of the cars, and she stopped Troy was getting impatience, "Kate there is nothing out there come on." Kate stopped, "I have a bad feeling about this," she said.

Troy decided the only way to make his girlfriend move was to kiss her so, he did. Andy stopped and saw the two, "Hey Dog Boy, you want to keep your tongue in your mouth?" snapped Andy. Troy and Kate stopped kissing, and looked at Andy, who replied, "Come on an hour ago you two were trying to kill each other," Andy spoke then threw up his arms and rolled his eyes at them.

Jenny giggled which was surprise everyone, Andy looked at his silent sister, "Are we breaking our vow of silence?" asked Andy with a smirk much like his father's trademark.

Jenny groaned no, and then walked over to her mother Alec. Andy closed his eyes and shook his head when he opened them he then saw a figure standing by a lamppost, and he thought it resembled the shape of his father who left 6 years ago. Andy started walking again with his 10-year-old sister, Jenny.

A few hours later they were all back home at a house in a quiet neighborhood. Andy had Jenny in his arms she had fallen asleep in the car, even though he was 16 he was reaching about 6 feet tall and Kate wasn't too far from his height.

Andy looked like Seto except for his hair, which was black, with some red in his roots. Alec had let her children discover the magic of hair die since they did not want to look near towards their father's appearance. Kate's hair was black and brown; Jenny's hair was still brown but she had some black and red in it, she used the left over of Andy's hair coloring when he dyed his hair jet black.

Alec smiled as she looked up to the sky to see if she could see a jet flying over, but like the nights before for 6 long years ago, she didn't see it. The incomplete family walked towards the house, Andy turned with Jenny asleep in his arms, "he isn't coming back Mom, lets get some sleep it been a long night," he said.

Alec nodded, "Yeah it has," she sighed looking at the sidewalk of there regular home. Alec walked into the house and closed the door, Kate took Jenny from Andy's arms, "Here bro she can walk the rest of the way to bed," she said.

Jenny gave a little groan as she woke up to walk up the stairs to her room, but she forced herself up the stairs to her room where she flopped on the bed with out moving, Kate laughed at her sister and pulled a blanket over her.

Andy was still down stairs with his mother, who sat on the couch and looked at the regular size TV, Alec let out a sigh as she pulled out a locket about the size of a card from under her shirt and looked at it.

Andy watched as his mother gave a soft sigh, "Mom, he not coming back," he said. Alec looked up at her son, "he, will just when he is ready, if not then we'll go and get him back," said Alec.

Andy leaned against the doorframe to the hall, "Mom look I know you still love Kaiba but he walked out on us 6 years ago. What is the point if we go and get him?" asked Andy. Kate was coming down the stairs now, she thought, she would listen before she object saying that their mother let him go.

"Andrew, you forget that I had a duel with him and yes I could have beaten him with the magic cards in my hand but I didn't. I couldn't hold your father against his will so I let him go," snapped Alec.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Yeah and he took it and left us with a company that you wanted nothing to be a part of in the first place," snapped Andy. Alec nodded, "Yeah and I gave up my position as the new CEO and quit working for Industrial Illusions so that way you and your sisters could live a some what normal lives," said Alec sighing again.

Kate entered the room, "Andrew, cut mom some slick the last six years has been hard on all of us, especially on Jenny, and she hasn't talked since dad left," she said.

Andy looked at Kate, "I know that, think about it, I live with my mom and two sisters with only my two uncles as role models for father figures, Kate, I hate Kaiba for what he has done to not just Jenny but Mom as well," Andy was now out of breath he was angry.

Alec got up and walked over to the calendar, "Do you two want me to have you both miss school tomorrow?" asked Alec to her children to change the conversation. Alec took a red pen and circled the day, she sighed as she looked at the day of making it six long years now.

Kate walked over to her mother, "No Mom we will go to school like we always do, and you can help Uncle Yugi and the shop as best you can," said Kate. Alec sighed, "I am going to bed you two can decide what you want to do about this, good night," she said.

Alec walked out of the room and up the stairs to her room where she laid on the bed she turned on her side and grabbed one of her pillows and hugged it tight, in her mind she pictured Seto and her as they were 6 years ago but the illusion never worked as she drifted in to darkness.

Andy and Kate were down stairs still, Andy was drinking a soda, Kate was watching TV it was about 11:00pm. Kate looked over at her brother, "You know Uncle Mokuba might know where our dad is, I mean Mom said if there was anything we needed we just tell our Uncle and he would know how to reach dad," said Kate.

Andy turned his view from the TV, "I tried that all ready, all I got was an email address out of him, and I had to swear that I would never give it to Mom; why do you want to get a hold of Kaiba anyways? He wasn't there for us when we needed him the most remember!" said Andy.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Andy, don't you think that he would want to know that if I win the next tournament I will have enough points to be declared as world champion," she sighed. Andy turned to his sister, "Kate, he was world champ ok, besides like he would care. Uncle Yugi can beat you, in a millisecond just as he beat Kaiba all those years ago. I don't see how you can look up to Kaiba; the man abandoned us when he should have stayed to take care of Mom and Jenny," he snapped.

The sound of a stair creaking broke the twins concentration on each other and over to the stairs. Kate and Andy jumped from the couch to find their sister sitting on the stairs.

Kate turned on the light in the hallway of the stairs, "Jenny what are you doing up at this time of night? You have school tomorrow," she said looking at her younger sister. Jenny looked up at her sister, she moved her hand pointed to herself then pointed it at the two twins; Jenny's face was also in an angry state.

Andy looked at Kate, "See has a point, and we have school too," he translated. Andy and Jenny develop some kind special way to communication with each other. Andy knew all her motions and face expressions meant something it was not the usual sign language.

Kate laughed, "Jenny, you know that we have a later bed time then you do. Now back up stairs, let's go, up!" Jenny looked at Andy, "she isn't moving until we agree to go to bed too," he said.

Kate rolled her eyes went into the living room, turned off the TV and came back, "Fine Miss Youngest of silence; you win go up stairs, Andy and I will be right behind you," said Kate pointing up to their rooms. Jenny stood up and took two steps up the stairs, Andy and Kate soon followed behind her.

Jenny went into her room and left the door open; Andy and Kate went to their room and shut the door. Kate climbed up into her part of the bunk bed; Andy climbed into the lower part of the bunk bed and pulled a few covers over him.

Kate then leaned over the railing of the bed, "You know I am not trying to be dad, with the whole duel monsters thing, you know," she said. Andy opened his eyes, "I know sis, just I wish you stop doing things because Kaiba did them," he said. Kate rolled her eyes, "I don't see why he won't come back, it is obverses that Mom still loves him," said Kate.

Andy sighed, "I know and everyday I think she is dying from him being gone," he said giving in finally. Kate looked at here calendar that hung next to the bed, "hey what's tomorrow? Andy," she asked.

Andy looked up at his sister, "October 24, why you ask." Kate looked back down at her brother, "tomorrow is day dad left one day before his birthday, and I think we should at least send an email to him," she said.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Fine we can go see Uncle Mokuba after school at KIC on the way home," he said. Kate moved off the railing and on to her back, she looked at the ceiling, "I wish he come back Andy," she said.

Andy looked up at the bed above him, he quietly spoke., "Me too, and I wish he got the guts to come back," he grew louder, "so Jenny could talk again, I am starting to enjoy being her translator, but I don't want to be it forever."

Kate lean over the railing again, "That's it, what if we just use the email to trace him down," she said. Andy sat up and looked at his sister, "WHAT?" Kate looked at him, "Tomorrow we confront Uncle Mokuba, and make him tell us where dad is hiding, by an email tracer," said Kate.

Andy laughed, "Kate that is the craziest thing you have ever said but you know what it just might work, if we know where dad is then maybe, mom will go after him and we're older now so he will have to face us and if it works then Jenny will talk again," he said sarcastically at the end.

Kate nodded and rolled over on to her back "It will work Andy, I just know the minute he sees us he will come back to Mom or she will go to him," said Kate. Andy looked at his sister's bunk above him he closed his eyes and shook his head in the thought of _Yeah right_, motion.

The two soon fell asleep while a figure sat in a tree with a pair of night vision binoculars in one had and a sound receiver in the other. "Hey you done up there yet?" said a voice from the base of the tree to the figure.

"Stop, talking or you will wake them can't a guy look at his teenagers before he is bothered off," said the figure. The man at the bottom of the tree looked up, "Seto hurry up already, I am getting cold, and I want to get home to be with Yamu," he snapped.

Seto looked down from his binoculars, "Just five more minutes ok, Andy and Kat are asleep," he said. The man at the bottom of the tree then jumped and grabbed Seto's leg and he fell off the tree branch, which he had been sitting on watching the two twins talk.

Seto fell straight on to the man, "Mokuba now look what you made me do!" Seto said. Mokuba looked at his brother, "Get off me so I can see what I did Seto," said Mokuba.

Seto stood up, "Well you're going to be getting a visit from my two oldest tomorrow," said Seto straitening himself up. Mokuba looked at his brother, "Why haven't you just gone back to them Seto? I can see that Kate would forgive you and Jenny would too, Andy will take awhile and Alec still loves you," he said.

Seto shook his head no and said, "It isn't that easy Mokuba, I can't just walk back into their lives when I left them six years ago." Mokuba spoke up next, "Seto, I know I should be staying out of this but, Alec is still in love with you so what you cheated on her before you two were married. That still doesn't mean you two could have worked it out still," he said.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Mokuba I wish it was that simple for me leaving them but it was for their own safety, they will all know that now, we both do, I had to leave to keep my self from hurting them," he said.

Mokuba rolled his eyes at Seto, "Come on Seto your better then that. You left because you broke your promise of never to hurt Alec or the kids and you were a mess when you showed up six years ago at my house saying you just threw Jenny at Kate and Andy," said Mokuba. Seto glared, "So are you saying that I am scared to face my son and daughters for what I did," said Seto angrily. "And Alec," added Mokuba with a slight grin on his face.

Seto looked at the ground, "Mokuba, I am scared to face them again, I been gone for so long; I feel that I just won't fit into their world look at them, they have all grown so much," he said.

Mokuba looked at his brother, "Seto you need to figure this out on your own like you said, and anyways don't you have a plane to catch in a few hours?" he asked. Seto looked at his watch, "Yeah I do, I will see you in a year Mokuba keep me updated with the kids ok," said Seto as he then began to walk away.

Mokuba hung his head and looked at the ground, "You know Seto, why don't you just call them?" he asked. Seto turned, "When I land back in California then I will call," he said to his brother. Mokuba rolled his eyes, "What ever Seto," he said and then under his breathe, "Coward."

Seto heard his brother and gripped his fist but, didn't swing nor did anything his emotions were cold and his mind clouded with thoughts that someone had implanted. Something he had noticed but not so much to really bother looking for answers of whom think this way.


	5. The Truth

(Small note Kate name changes to Katie a lot don't mind it if it seems to confusing to some I will just make it Kate but Katie sounds so much better then Kate or Kat, remember her name is Kathleen)

I have had a really bad morning first to find that I can't log in to upload my story and then my bike tire rips slicing the tube inside, and making me miss my morning class. AHHHHH anyways enough of my ranting and I would like to thank my two reviewer Twilight Memories, and Darkstar sorry I can't really write out thanks for each of you but from what I just stated above you know why, and to be honest I don't want to be angry and write something that may insult you two.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Truth **

Alec sat at the counter of the game shop looking through some booster packs that Yugi and she had ordered a few months ago, not one interested her. Alec let out a sigh as Jenny walked in to the shop; she went straight for her mother, the two embraced. Andy and Katie walked in moments later, "Hi, Mom," they said as they walked in. Alec hugged her two oldest, "how was school?" she asked her children.

Kate glared at Andy who was giving a sneer look at her. "Ok those looks say enough, let me guess Andy you were in another fight, and Katie you had to stop it right?" guessed Alec.

The two nodded, Alec shook her head in disappointment "I thought you two would know better then to fight with the other kids," she said. At the same time, "Sorry Mom," they said looking glum. Alec pointed to the back door of the shop, "Homework now and no TV your cousin has been here for an hour, get moving," barked Alec.

Yugi stepped throw the back door with a large box in his hands, "Hey Andy, Kate, and Jenny; I take it another fight at school, I can tell from your faces, sentence to homework and no TV. Well Matt and Troy are under the same punishment, enjoy," said Yugi setting the box on the counter next to Alec.

Alec turned and faced her brother giving him a glare; Yugi gave a nerves laugh as he sat the box on the counter. Andy and Katie walked through the door and left the room, Jenny was standing next to Alec who looked down at her youngest, "I take it that they were protecting you again?" Jenny nodded yes and headed for the door to escape any more questions.

Alec rolled her eyes and looked at the box Yugi was opening, "Yugi what you got there?" she asked. Yugi looked at Alec, "This would be the latest stuff from KIC (Kaiba Illusion Corporation)," he answered.

Alec nodded, "So what has my brother in law sent us now to promote, duel monster and that company I handed him and Sara?" asked Alec. Yugi shrugged, "I don't know thought that you should do the honors," he said handing Alec a box cutter.

Alec smiled, and opened the box, inside was posters, booster packs, entry forms, a few new duel disks, and a note from Mokuba.

"Well looks like Sara and Moky are going to be having another tournament," said Yugi after reading the letter. Alec put her hand over Yugi's mouth, "Don't say the tee…" Katie ran through the door, "…word," finished Alec.

Katie had a large smile on her face, "Did I just hear that Uncle Mokuba and Aunt Sara are holding a tournament?" she asked with a huge smile on her face. Alec rolled her eyes then gave Yugi a glare, "Yes, your President Uncle and VP Aunt have just sent us a box full of tournament stuff, and before you say anything you can forget it; your still grounded from your fights at school so the answer is NO!" snapped Alec.

Katie's smile when to a complete frown, "But Mom," she wined, "it is the last tournament of the season if I miss this one I won't be world champ if I win," Katie then hung her head in sadness.

Alec glared, "I have said this once and I will say it again. NO Kathleen, I don't care how close to World Champion you get I will not let you off grounding for a tournament," said Alec full of anger. Katie stormed out of the room, "Don't you think that was a little strict Alec?" asked Yugi.

Alec turned her glare at her brother, "Yugi when your children enter a tournament to be like you, as their father then talk to me about being too strict!" snapped Alec again. She took the boosters on the counter and went out side to sort them on the porch.

The cold fall air moved over her face as she took a breath, her long blue, white and small gray hairs moved over her shoulders, she sat on the step out side the door. The sun shined on Alec's clothes, she thought to herself why in the world she wore blue jeans and a pink shirt, which was not in her best taste, but over the years, she had found her style of clothes dropping slightly taking the role of full time mom and part time shop owner.

Some children were laughing while playing with some older versions of the duel disks that Seto and she designed before he left six years ago. Alec smiled to herself she could tell that the kids were no older then their teens. Alec saw a young brown hair boy was in a duel with a young blonde girl.

Alec thought back to her duel that she had with Seto 6 years ago. She held back a tear for letting him go, "I should have made him stay," she said to herself. _"Make the great Seto Kaiba stay, because you beat him, come on Alec you can do better then that,"_ said a voice in her head. Alec closed her eyes, in her mind she saw Kisara standing in front of her; Alec had not seen her in almost 18 years.

"Kisara, it is you? I mean is it really you?" asked a surprise Alec. Kisara nodded, "I told you I would be around, remember you and me share bodies remember." Alec nodded, "Yeah I forgot, sorry I haven't talked to you in awhile things have been kind of hectic in my life."

Kisara nodded and laughed, "Yeah no kidding, you have three kids, work at your brother's game shop, and Seto is gone; does that about wrap it up?" she asked. Alec nodded, "Yep it does."

Kisara stood next to Alec, "I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later. Alec, I can tell you still love Seto, don't you?" asked Kisara. Alec shook her head, "I thought I did, but now I just hate him for leaving in a way I wished that I had died from my over dosing days. Seto walked out on our marriage, our children, and Kaiba Corp. and I was left with everything that I didn't want, dam him. The thing is I don't really know why?" Kisara took Alec by the hand, "Because of that video tape, you showed him remember, you confronted him on his cheating habits and he ran from you," said Kisara.

Alec looked at Kisara, "I was only trying to get him to tell me the truth about what happened, I didn't think it would cause him to leave us all. For some reason I do think it was more then that tape, but I don't want to think about it," she said.

Kisara shook her head, "Alec, Alec," she sighed, "Seto wasn't leaving because of that, he left because he is scared of you," she said flatly. Alec head popped up, "WHAT! Seto, are we even talking about the same Seto Kaiba here, and you think he is scared of me, why would he be afraid of me?" she asked.

"Because of your anger, he knows you and mistrust, and he knew you would never trust him again. He left you and the kids because he wanted you to be happy without him," explained Kisara.

Alec looked down, "Happy isn't the right word for it, I miss him terribly, Kisara, one phone call that all I ever want from him now, or at least an appearance for me to see, that he is all right," said Alec, she began to feel as if she was falling.

"Alec, can you hear me?" said a voice. Alec opened her eyes, "Yeah, Yeah, Mokuba, I can hear you what is it," said Alec opening and closing her eyes. Mokuba stood in front of her with Melissa and Sara.

"Welcome back to the living, sis," said Sara looking at her step sister. Alec rolled her eyes, "What do you want? Oh, hi Melissa, your cousins are inside the house doing homework again," said Alec sounding not so happy to see Sara.

Melissa walked into the house with out a word, Alec handed Mokuba some of the boosters that she had in her hand "Here give these to Yugi," said Alec, Mokuba walked in side leaving Alec and Sara alone to talk.

Sara looked at her sister, "Well looks like you're having a bad day," she said to her stepsister. Alec shook her head and rubbed her hands over her face, "You don't even know the half of it, Sara." Sara shook head and sat next to her sister, "You haven't had good day since Seto left, so tell your big adopted sister what is bugging you?" asked Sara.

Alec let out a sigh, "SETO Kaiba, that's whom is bugging me," snapped Alec. Sara rolled her eyes, "look, get over him you and he signed divorce papers 5 years ago didn't you?"

Alec looked up, "Yeah, but he could still come back you know or at least visited the kids," said Alec. Sara nodded, "Have you told the kids that you and he are through?" asked Sara.

Alec shook her head "I haven't told them my secret for five years and counting, I don't think I ever will. Sara, I cannot tell them that their father just abandoned them for some person out in California. The kids don't even know where he is and for that I am kind of glad that they don't knowing Jenny, Andy and Kate they would go and practically kidnap him."

Sara looked at her sister, "Alec you need to tell them as soon as possible, they went to talk to Mokuba and me at the Kaiba Corp building after school today, they wanted Seto's email." Alec looked up, "You didn't give it to them did you?" Sara shook her head, "no however Mokuba did."

On the second floor of the game shop, Andy, Kate, Jenny, Melissa and Mokuba were all listening to Alec and Sara talk. Andy turned from the window, "How could she lie to us!" he shouted kicking a trashcan.

Katie walked over to her brother, "This isn't new to me, and I already knew mom saw Dad five years ago." Andy turned, "Why didn't you tell me Kate?" Kate looked at Jenny, "Because Mom made me swear I would never tell you or Jenny. It was five years ago…"

Five years ago

Alec sat in Seto's old office, fingering a pen in her fingers; Mokuba and Sara were standing at the door. Seto walked in, "Well Alec have you thought about what I asked?" Alec closed her eyes and nodded, "Yes Seto and I have decided to grant it to you," Alec took the pen and signed the paper in front of her, "There, you get what you want happy, now!"

Seto looked at the paper, "Yes," he said coldly. 'Something is not right with his eyes, oh well must be the medicine I took' thought Alec. Alec turned the chair from Seto, Mokuba and Sara, "NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE Kaiba!" yelled Alec. Seto turned to see a young but very surprise Katie looking at him, "Dad your back," she said.

Alec turned at the sound of Katie's voice. Seto looked down, "No kid, have a good life," Seto took the papers and walked out of the office.

Katie tried to run to her father, but Mokuba and Sara grabbed her, "No, Katie he isn't you father anymore," said Sara. The young Kate began to cry, "No Dad please come back!" Seto walked down stairs and out to his car he got in a drove away, in his mind he could hear Katie's small voice calling for him but it was drowned with another voice a seductive woman's voice.

Katie looked at her mother, "Why did you let him go Mom? WHY!"

Alec let out a sigh and turns back towards the window, "I had to Kate, I am sorry your father and I are never going to be getting back together. Your, Aunt and Uncle own everything now, so we are going to be moving soon."

Present day

"… And that how it happened," finished Katie. Mokuba nodded, in confirming that what she just said was true. Jenny pulled on her sister's uniform; Katie looked down at her 10-year-old sister, "I am sorry Jen, I would have told you and Andy sooner but…" "You were to keep your promise!" said Alec in the doorway, "I can see I have been tricked into telling you two."

Andy looked at his mother, "Mom, why don't we go after Dad get him to come back?" Alec let out a sigh and looked at the ground, "You don't think I tried! Your father left us, he wanted the divorce ok, and he wanted nothing to do with the four of us," said Alec full of rage she trying to hold back her anger, she was not mad at her children but at Seto for leaving her alone to take care of them.

Sara walked up to Alec and touched her; Jenny walked up to her mother and took her hand. Alec looked at her youngest, "I sorry sweetie I wish I could hear you talk again but it looks like your going to keep that vow for a long time."

Jenny shook her head and hugged her mother, in a way she was telling Alec, "it would be ok," in her own way. Andy soon spoke calmly but hints of anger in his voice, "she says that you should have told us sooner but she forgives you, mom."

Alec fell to her knees crying, "I sorry I let him go in the first place." Jenny looked over at Andy, who was breathing hard from his frustration. Kate walked over to her brother, "let it go Andy, this is a tough day for all of us, as tough as it was six years ago."

Yugi, Tea, Melissa, Jade, Meagan, Matt, Josh, and Mokuba watched Alec cry on her knees; Jenny was hugging her mother, Andy over in the corner of the room with Katie right next to him.

Jenny looked at Yugi; he nodded, "Alec why don't you take the rest of the day off, I can cover the store with Tea and the kids here now," he said. Alec looked at her brother taking a sigh, "No Yugi, I need to work I can't just sit home and cry again like the years before," said Alec. Jenny looked at her mother and shook her head.

Alec looked at her daughter, "Your right I won't be able too finish work today," she said, Alec turned to Yugi again, "Yugi I think, I will take the rest of the day off," she said giving in to her younger brother.

Yugi nodded, "Alec go home, and rest, just try and stay out of your depression ok, we don't need you to hook up on drugs again." Alec agreed and stood up, "Well you three; lets get home, I think we have had high enough emotions for one day," said Alec.

Katie and Andy walked out first; Jenny took Alec's hand and gave a small squeeze, which was her way of saying, "I love you Mom," without a word from her lips. Alec looked at her, "I love you too, now let's get home," she said.

Alec walked to the car, Andy and Katie sat in the back seat, Jenny took the front. Alec stated the car and drove up three blocks to their little house in a neighborhood. Andy went straight for the front door, Katie took Jenny to the house, and Alec looked around and looked to the afternoon sky but the clouds kept everything hidden, she let out a sigh and walked to the door.

Jenny was sitting on the couch and Andy next to her Katie was on the phone.

Katie moved the phone from her ear and put her hand on the receiver, "Umm, Mom it's um, well it, umm Dad, he is on the phone." Alec stumbled through the door, "Your father's on the phone?" she said shocked.

Katie nodded, and handed the phone to her mother. Alec did not take it, "I don't want to talk to him right now, you kids talked to him; I am going to go lie down," she said heading up stairs.

Alec walked toward the stairs, Katie put the phone back up to her ear, "Um, Dad she doesn't want to talk," said Katie in the other room, Alec listened in the stairway with her back against the wall.

Katie told Seto how close to coming world champion of Duel monsters. Katie handed the phone to Jenny who gave it five seconds later to Andy who translated her actions over the phone, Alec laughed but then went up to her room.

Alec was on her back looking at the ceiling when Katie knocked on the door, "Mom, Dad says he needs to talk to you." Alec turned on her side and picked up the phone next to her bed, she then heard the click of the phone the kids had down stairs.

"Hello Seto what is it that is so important that you had to talk to me?" Alec asked. Seto let a sigh out on the other end, "It good to hear that you keep the kids busy, how are you doing?"

Alec sighed, "I am a wreck, I fell like you broke every promise you ever made to me and your children. Seto how do you think I am doing? You go away one year and then you come back hand me divorce papers and I don't hear a word from you in 5 years, I been doing just great Seto never better." Seto could tell that last part was sarcastic, "Look I want you to come out here to California or send the kids, but I want to see them, either way," he said.

Alec sat up, "WHAT you after six years you want to see your children, Seto you haven't changed a bit, look why don't you come here to Domino and get them yourself, I am not going to California just so you can see MY children you so proudly walked way from," she said.

Seto sighed, "I knew you say that, look I talk to Mokuba today he is willing to come too, I haven't seen you and the kids for six years at one time," which was kind of true he only looked at them one at a time or hanging in a near by tree.

Alec rolled her eyes, "Seto, I know you want to see the kids but I see no point in dragging them to California, when you can do the same and see them here." "You know Alec you want everything your way, why can't you work with me anymore?" asked Seto.

Alec laughed, "Seto the reason you and I don't get along is you walked out on our marriage and children. I think I hear you mistress in the background so I will let you go, oh and if you call me again don't expect to talk to me," she said.

Katie, Andy, and Jenny had their ears to the door, they could hear Alec ranting and raving.

Seto let out a breath, "Alec it was you who wanted to leave me at first remember, and another thing you gave up everything I gave you," he said. Alec rolled her eyes, "Yeah then I turned it over to Mokuba and Sara, who is by the way, living in Domino in your old mansion. Mokuba has a son now, and Jenny your daughter hasn't said a word since you left that is if you don't count laughing," she said. Jenny giggled; Andy put his hand over her mouth, "Shut up Jen you're going to get us caught."

Alec continued to talk to Seto, "And finally was having my permission to send the kids was part of you plan to see them, forget it, Kaiba but I am not letting those three out of my site, they are MY children," she said.

Seto rolled his eyes on the other end of the phone line, "Look Alec, make a vacation out of it considering that Mokuba already has you tickets and it is all paid for, and so you don't have to pay anything," he said.

Alec sighed, "Hang on a second, Kaiba," she walked over to the door and opened it, Andy, Katie, and Jenny fell into the room. "I take it he asked you three already?" she said to the three children on the floor. The three nodded, Alec took the phone back to her ear, "When do you want them to come?"


	6. Surprise, Surprise

Well after thinking about it, I have decided it is time for a few more chapters and today this will be my last one until Thursday or Wednesday morning depending how much sleep I get tonight. Anyways reviewer I have actually put responses at the bottom YAY.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Surprise, Surprise**

Yugi, Joey, Mai, Mokuba, Melissa, Alec, Jenny, and Andy arrived at the airport in California two months later around Christmas time. Seto did not greet them at the gate,

Alec figured as much they all got in a limo and came to a large white mansion with two Blue Eyes White Dragon statues on top of a white brick gate. Alec figured this must be the place, but how Seto Kaiba could afford it was beyond her considering Mokuba and Sara own all of the old wealth.

They pulled up to the house a young boy who appeared not much older the Andy sat on the porch fiddling with something he saw the limo and ran inside.

Jenny, Andy and Katie were in awe of how much this mansion resembled the one, which they live in five years ago, the marble statues, big white pillars and large grass front yard.

Jenny grabbed her brother's arm and gave tug, Andy turned to her, "Yeah looks like the one we used to have," he said.

Jenny nodded, Yugi, Mokuba, everyone else watched the Andy, Katie, and Jenny point out everything, that could be recognized, and Alec sat quietly looking at the ceiling of the limo. 'Why did I even agree to come here, I don't want to see him, I don't want to cry. WHY THE HELL, AM I THINKING WHEN I COULD BE YELLING,' she thought.

They pulled up to the steps of the mansion Yugi, Mokuba, Matt, Jade, Melissa, and Joey was the first ones out of the limo. Alec thought she have her children wait until Seto showed his face that way she could give him a punch without much trouble.

Seto stepped out of the mansion followed by the boy who looked like Noah now that they were up close, "Welcome everybody, and where are Alec and the kids?" asked Seto.

Alec stepped out of the limo, "Right here," she said with an angry look, "I don't see why you could have come all the way back to Domino, just to see your three children or should I say two teens and a ten year old," she said.

Katie stepped out with Andy and Jenny. Katie and Andy greeted their father that they had not seen in six years Jenny said nothing. Yugi looked at Alec, "Alec, calm down," he whispered. Yugi didn't know but Alec was staying as calm as she could, her heart was beating fast, her hands sweating, and all because Seto was now hugging her children, she didn't know if it was jealously or the fact that she was at his new home.

"So who the boy?" asked Andy. Seto turned, "Well I wasn't expecting you all to recognize him since the last time you saw him was a long time ago. Actually, Alec you should know him the best considering he did push you out of the way of a car as a child."

Alec mouth dropped, "That is Noah, my cousin?" Noah bowed, "Good to see you again Alec, wow you look great more beautiful then you did back when we were kids," he said. Alec went red at Noah's compliment, "I haven't changed that much other then marrying and then divorcing your step brother here," she said glaring at Seto.

Jenny moves over to Noah, he pointed, "Does she talk?" he asked. Jenny shook her head Andy translated, "Well, Noah depends on talk, and Jenny hasn't spoke on word since our dad left us six years ago, oh and she says hi."

Seto looked at Andy, "You have grown, and you're as tall as I was at your age," he said. Andy turned his gaze from Noah and Jenny to his father, "Yeah so, what is great about being you, ouch."

Katie elbowed Andy in the ribs for that comment, Seto laughed, "Just like your sister to keep your tongue in your cheek," he moved over by Katie, "I take it your not mad at me still?"

Katie nodded, "A little, and this isn't the first time you seen any of us over the last six years, you were in Domino recently," she said. Seto eyes widened, "What are you talking about?"

Katie shook her head, "Dad I hate to say this but you're a bad liar on the phone, and even worse in person, I saw you at the regional two mouths ago, watching me beat the pants of Troy Wheeler."

Seto raised an eyebrow, "Alec you did well with her, she is opinionated and can see things when they don't want to be seen remind me of my self," he said. Alec glared and clenched her fist that was the last thing she wanted to hear, "Yeah there some of you in each of them, Andy has your anger, Katie has your brains and well to kick ass and Jenny well lets just say I am trying to get her to talk. She has your stubbornness when making decisions on things once her mind is made no changing it."

Seto and Noah laughed, "Well why don't you all come in you all look like you all have had a long flight from Domino, so come on," he said.

Alec and Yugi looked at each other; they thought it was strange that Seto would be in such a cheery mood. The Andy, Katie, and Jenny followed Seto and Noah into the mansion.

Joey, Matt, and Jade soon followed leaving Mokuba, Alec, Yugi, Melissa, and Mai looking with their mouths open, Mai turned to Alec, "Was it me or was Kaiba actually acting really nice?"

Alec shook her head, "Who knows what he is up too Mai, who knows?" Alec walked up the steps following Seto and the kids. Jenny turned and waved her mother and the others in, Yugi, Mai, Mokuba, and Melissa soon went into the mansion.

The mansion entrance after walking through the door, there was a long flight of stairs which went up then in to opposite directions, one to the left the other to the right. A red carpet lined the stair.

The walls were half-brown then wood covered the bottom half of it. At the top of the stair on the right was a woman dress in red silk dress, "Well Seto you didn't tell me you had such good looking children," she said from the stairs.

Seto paused from the tour of the mansion, "Oh everyone, I would like you all to meet Rachael, my umm..." Seto paused and gave a small glance at Alec, who was looking very cross at him, Seto continued, "… my umm…"

Rachael spoke up, "Your fiancée or did you forget Seto Kaiba or do I have to hit you with a mallet?" she said. Seto shrugged his shoulders, "You said it not me so I don't get beat on by Alec, and oh did I forget to mention that Alec is my ex-wife."

Alec glared, "If I knew Seto I won't have come nor sent your children all way here. I am getting a hotel, no way in hell am I stay near, you now Kaiba. I am too upset to deal with this," she said.

Alec turned and stormed out of the mansion, Yugi and Mokuba ran after her, "Alec come back, sis!" yelled Yugi. "Alec, come on get back here," said Mokuba running with Yugi.

"Nice going Kaiba, you know Alec was just getting back to normal, this might through her back in to that bad habit she had!" mocked Joey. "Shut up Mutt," snapped Seto sounding like himself however, before that, he did not sound like his usual as if someone was talking through him.

Seto ran after Mokuba and Yugi that were now out the door. Andy, Jenny and Katie all had a hand on their own forehead, "this isn't going to be good," said Katie looking at her brother now. Andy looked at his sister, "You know I think we should have told Mom that Dad was engaged," he said. Jenny nodded in agreement then looked at Rachael something about the woman was not right something evil.

Rachael was standing at the bottom the steps, "Is something wrong?" she asked the children. Katie looked at Rachael, "Well kind of you see our dad walked out on us six years ago, and divorced our mom one year after he left so she is a little upset about it, still," she said.

Rachael nodded, "I see he hasn't told her yet, I take it," she said. Jenny nodded, Rachael looked at her "Do you talk honey?"

Jenny shook her head, Andy explained, "Jenny doesn't talk, she can, just that she doesn't want to, ever since Dad left she hasn't said a word other then laughing but that doesn't count," he said. Rachael nodded, "I see, well you can relax and let it go because I we're getting married," she said kneeling down at Jenny's eye level. The little girl glared she really did not like this woman, and grabbed Andy's hand hard, letting him know she was either scared or angry.

Outside of the mansion in the yard, Yugi and Mokuba had finally stopped Alec near the gate. "Alec just stop would you!" yelled Mokuba.

Alec turned her blue eyes in flames of anger, "Mokuba you tell me to stop on more time and I will kick your ass," she barked. Mokuba shut his mouth; he knew Alec was letting out steam.

Seto caught up to them, "Let me guess Katie or Andy didn't tell you about Rachael, or did they and you just put it together?" he asked. Alec glared at Seto, "You of all people should have told me, Kaiba. If I had known I wouldn't have come here in the first place," she barked.

Yugi, looked at Seto, "Now isn't the time for you to talk let Mokuba and I handle this," he turned to Alec, "Come on sis, it isn't that bad, look ok, so Kaiba and the kids tricked you in to coming here, but now you just have to face facts."

Alec rolled her eyes, "Do I have to stay here with her and the rest?" she asked leaning against the gate. Seto spoke, "Alec, Rachael lives on the other side of the city she doesn't stay here honest, this is my place, that I bought and own with the last of the money from Kaiba Corp that I had, and I work at a small company as a programmer, to afford this," he said.

Alec glared at Seto again, "You should be the last person to talk to me right now," she walked up to him the two looked into each other's eyes.

Yugi and Mokuba knew what was going to happen next, "Seto you better… oh that had to hurt," said Mokuba. Alec had just punched Seto in the gut knocking him to the ground. "That was for leaving me to raise your children all alone bastard," she snapped.

Alec turned and headed for the gate again, Yugi grabbed her arm, "Alec, don't go, you need to stay for the kids," he said. "Let go of my arm Yugi, or I may to do the same thing to him that he did to me and my kids six years ago, except I will be back for the kids at the end of the trip," shouted Alec, she pulled away from him.

Yugi gripped tighter, "And as your brother I refuse to let you do this, come on Alec, you of all people should know giving people second chances," he said. Alec stopped pulling away from Yugi, she sighed and looked at Seto, "I gave him all the chances he wanted, six years Yugi that is how long I have waited and that is all the chances I am giving him."

Jenny ran up to her mother and grabbed Alec's knees. Andy soon ran up, "Come on Mom, don't go," he said. Alec rolled her eyes, "You kids stay with your dad, and I am leaving, I rather be anywhere right now as long as it is away from him," she said. Jenny gripped her mother's legs harder almost causing her mother to fall down.

Andy spoke when Jenny looked at him, "neither she nor any of us want you to go Mom, so what Kaiba is engaged, we want you to stay with us. That comes from Jenny and me," he said.

Alec looked at her son, she couldn't resist how grown up he was acting, he knew that Alec did want to be around his father, just the knowledge of him being engaged was a little overwhelming and was making her angry.

"Fine," she said, "I will stay but under one condition, Rachael is to stay away from my children got it, SETO KAIBA," she snapped at him. Seto nodded, "Fine Alec, I can tell your upset about her being here; I will make sure that Rachael keeps distance from our kids," he said.

Alec glared, "Our kids, Sorry Seto they are MY kids, I raised them, you just happen to provide DNA for them. That is all I see you as now, or ever will again," she said. Jenny let go of Alec's legs, and jumped into her mother's arms, Alec looked at Seto, "Got it Kaiba?" she snapped.

Seto nodded and rolled his eyes, "What ever Alexandra. OK now who's hungry?" Jenny, Katie and Andy's stomachs at the same time growled, Alec looked at Jenny, "Don't tell me your hungry still," she asked her youngest. Jenny nodded Alec rolled her eyes and laughed.

Yugi walked over to Alec, "Come on let us fill that girl's hungry stomach that seems like a pit," he said. Alec looked at Seto, "You are going to show my kids the kitchen or what?" she snapped.

Seto shook his head, and then in a cheerful voice, "Let's gets some food," he said sounding glad that a temporary peace had been made. They walked back to the mansion, Alec was glaring at Seto the whole time, Andy took Jenny from his mother and carried her inside, and Katie grabbed her father's hand as they walked up the steps.

They walked inside of the mansion and walked to the left they came to a very large dinning room with a very long banquet table covered with all kinds of food. Joey, Mai, Melissa, and Rachael were in the room when the others arrived.

Katie's mouth dropped open at the site of so much food, "Wow Dad you had all this, food for us?" she asked. Seto nodded, "Help yourselves to what ever you want," he said sounding friendly. (I don't know about you but this is starting to scare me Kaiba Nice ahh what have I done oh wait he, he it's part of the mystery)

Jenny jumped from Andy's arms, and headed over to Joey who was by the large chicken cutting off a huge drumstick. Everyone got something from the table Alec just took an apple and some fruit to calm her nerves, she glared at Seto and Rachael, Seto was telling her to keep some distance from the kids because of the ex wife, Rachael agreed with those terms to much of everyone's surprise.

Joey was being his piggish self and took a rather large helping of food. Jenny giggled at the sight of food on his plate, occasionally she would take something from it when he was not looking.

Alec felt that she was going to slap Joey upside the head for being a pig of him self but Mai did it for her. Andy and Katie laughed when Mai started teasing Joey. Alec took a seat between Mokuba and Yugi; she felt that she needed to keep her distance from Seto and Rachael.

They all sat at the table and ate dinner without a word Rachael was the first to break the silence of food munching, "So Kat, your father told me that you play duel monsters like he, your uncle, and mother once did," she said trying to get kill the dead silence in the room.

Katie looked up from her food, "First let's get one thing straight my name is Kathleen, you can call me Kate or Katie, one person in my life can call me Kat and that is my brother. My father had that privilege six years ago but he doesn't now so what makes you think that is going to let you do it," she said angrily.

Alec and Jenny giggled at the tongue-lashing that Kate just gave Rachael, Katie continued, "Yes I do play duel monsters, I was regional champ too, would have world champion title but I didn't participate in the world championships," she glared at her mother.

"Why didn't you?" asked Seto. "Katie was grounded that is why Kaiba," sneered Alec. Seto looked at Alec, "I see, so what did she do that was so bad? Alec," he asked. Alec sighed and looked at Andy and Jenny, who looked at their food and out of their mother's gaze, "she was in a fight at school a few weeks before the tournament," she answered. Seto nodded, "Ok," he said turning his gaze to Katie who smiled and went back to eating.

Rachael's questioning continued she now turned to Andy, "Well, Andy what do you do in your time? Seto didn't tell me much other then watching Jenny," Andy looked at Jenny, "I take care of my sisters since some one at this table left that responsibility a long time ago. I also speak for Jenny who hasn't spoken a single word since Kaiba abandoned us six years ago and she has kept her promise not to say a word till he comes back or my mom and him are together again," he turned his gaze at Seto then to Alec. Alec smiled slightly at her son for she knew whom he was referring to, and it was not her but Seto.

Rachael looked at Jenny, "So what you like to do?" Jenny smiled made some movements with her hands and let Andy talk. "She says that she likes to draw pictures and some times pretends to sing but she can't use her voice," he said for Jenny. Jenny nodded for her brother getting the translation right.

Mokuba and Yugi looked at Jenny, they were surprised that she did not mention her ability to see the future at some points but then they thought it was best if, no one mentioned that detail at all for the sake that Rachael may not believe it or might hurt her for it.

Rachael looked at Mokuba, "I heard from Seto that you're running Kaiba Corp with your step cousin?" she asked. Mokuba nodded "Yeah it's called KIC now, Kaiba Illusionist Corporation, Sara and I merged the company as soon as Alec handed them over to us," he said.

Seto looked at Alec who answered his silence question, "What it wasn't like I was going to run two companies, so I handed it to Mokuba and Sara who have been doing a really good job with it over that last five years, the stock has never been higher," she said.

Rachael set her sites on Yugi next, "So Yugi, I heard you were the one who beat Seto years ago and ended his winning streak," she said.

Alec, Joey, Mai and Melissa, almost choked on either their food or drink. Andy, Yugi, and Katie laughed, Yugi talked, "Yeah I did beat Kaiba a few times but it was Alec who changed his tune," he said. Rachael looked at Seto, "Did she now? That's interesting," she said.

Alec laughed, "Yeah, but it didn't last longer then 14 years then he walked out on me and my children," she said and stood up, left the room, and sat on the stairs at the entrance hall of the mansion.

Yugi and Mokuba followed Alec; she had hands on her face. (I have those two really looking after Alec do not I.)

Yugi sat next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, "Hey sis," he said, "Sorry, I shouldn't have mentioned you back there," he said.

Alec looked up from her hands, "Its not that Yugi, I can't stand that woman, I can't stand seeing her next to Seto like that. It just… it just makes me want to ring his little neck," she admitted.

Andy walked into the room, "I share you feelings at this point Mom. Uncle Mokuba, umm, Kaiba needs to talk to you in the dinning room," he said.

Mokuba nodded and looked at Alec, "Hey at any point you want to go home you let me know ok I do have the jet on standby," he said. Alec nodded, "thanks Moky," she said. Mokuba turned to Yugi, "Can you handle this?"

Yugi nodded, "Go see what your brother wants I do my younger brother duties here," he said. Mokuba left the room and headed back to the dinning room, Andy sat on the other side of his mother, "Come on Mom why don't we get you to bed some sleep will do you some good."

Noah then appeared from one of stairways, "Come on I will show you where you will be sleeping," he said.

Alec looked up, "Andrew I think some sleep will do, ok Noah show me where I am sleeping," she said. Alec, Yugi, and Andy followed Noah up the left stairwell to a long hallway.

Alec's room was at the end of it, the two doors just opposite the entrance to the stairs, by the stairs was Yugi's room, which was on the right, and Noah's room was across from it. Next to Noah's door was Mai and Joey's room, Mokuba was across from their room. Next to Mokuba's room was Andy's room, Jenny's room was across from it, then at the end of the hall was Alec's room. Melissa and Katie were going to be staying in the rooms across the stairs over where Seto's room was.

Noah opened Alec's bedroom door showing a large room with a large king size bed, that sat in the middle of the room. White curtains hung from the bedposts, the room painted blue and with a red carpet. Alec sat on the bed, Noah walked over and opened one of the other doors to the room, "this is your own bathroom, so you don't have to go looking for it, there is another down the hall by the entrance to the stairs, well I leave you to get some rest night Alec," he said leaving. "Good night Noah and thanks," she said looking at him.

Yugi did not stay with Alec and Andy long, he left to finish eating "Andy, are you and Alec going to be ok if I go and get so more food?" he asked. Andy nodded, "I am sure Uncle Yugi, that's fine I will help Mom to bed," he said. Andy looked at his mother, "You want to talk about it at all, and you look upset?"

Alec looked at her 16 year old son and moved some of his red bangs from his face, "not really, Andrew, it been a long day we flew here and I met your future step mother, its going to take me some time to adjust to it but I be fine," she said.

Andy nodded, "No matter what, Mom I will never leave you, at least not like Kaiba did," he said. Alec kissed her son's forehead, "He is your father even if you don't call him that." Andy stood up, "night Mother," he said.

Alec stood up as well, "Good night Andrew, make sure Jenny gets to bed soon ok," she said to Andy, who nodded, and shut the door behind him. Alec looked around the room, she then noticed that her bags were on the bed she opened on and pulled out a bottle of pills, she popped one in her mouth then walked to the bathroom got a glass of water then went to bed, she soon fell asleep and didn't make a sound for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Darkstar:** I hope you enjoy your vacation I probably have a lot more chapters up when you get back however I will be out of town for the weekend, taking a trip to Death Valley for my birthday, which is Tuesday next week, YAY. Well as you read just a few moments or hours ago or when ever Alec punched Seto in the gut I originally had it in the face, then again, I thought maybe not, I cannot have him with a black eye. Anyways do not worry about the later reviews I know you are still reading lol.

**Twilight Memories: **Yes, I thought that was funny, the thing is Seto does not know that Katie is dating Troy but he will find out in one of the chapters I think. When it happens I think your going to like the reaction however with Kaiba's behavior so off, I doubt he would even care or would he behold I am becoming a mystery writer. Now about Jenny actually she still is not talking, that is because Seto has to come back to them, meaning he has to meet them in Domino, ahh, I almost gave something away there lol. I will answer your question about Rachael the answer no, but she does have a part to play and you will find that out later.


	7. A Day with Seto Kaiba

**Chapter 7**

**A Day with Kaiba**

The next morning Andy, Jenny, and Katie came down for breakfast, to the large dinning room, which had again a large table with food on it. Noah was putting some sausages in to a pan when the three siblings walked in. "Morning Jenny, Kate, and Andy breakfast is served," he walked over and pulled some chair out for the three. "Noah I have a question how come you don't eat with us?" asked Andy.

Noah gave a sigh, "Well it is because I am a part robot, you see my body is made to act like a normal person but the part that eats well Seto and I are working on that, but my other organs are fine. I have a brain, which was on a back up file in the Kaiba Corp mainframe that your Uncle and dad found, and well here I am," he said with a laugh.

The three kids nodded as Noah left the room, they thought that he was strange but soon pushed it out of their minds when Yugi, Mokuba, Seto, Mai, Melissa, and Joey came in for food.

"Where's Alec?" asked Mokuba as soon as they all started to eat. Andy looked that is strange it isn't like Mom to miss a meal," he said. Yugi and Melissa got up and headed for the door, just then a large plop sound heard in the entrance hall.

Everyone followed, they saw Alec on the floor at the bottom of the stairs with two bottles in her hand, and one was whisky and the other the bottle of pills she took the night before.

Andy pulled Alec up, "Mom can you hear me? Mom!" he yelled. Alec opened her eyes and groaned, "Andrew not so loud ouch, you know I am not feeling so good," she said. Alec placed her palm on her head letting the bottle of pills fall to the ground Jenny picked them up and handed them to Katie.

"Andy looks like Mom has gotten her hands on some pills again," said Katie handing the bottle to Yugi whom then handed it to Mokuba they rolled their eyes at the site of it.

Melissa walked over, and took the pills, "Great Aunt Alec has over dosed again." Andy shook his head, "No I think it wasn't that many from the amount in the bottle I say she probably had one may be two but not a lot like last time."

Seto looked, "she over dose again?" he asked puzzled. Andy turned and explained, "A few years ago Mom over dosed on some drugs a few times trying to get you out of her head, and she was doing just fine till Rachael showed up. Katie help me get Mom up stairs and back in to bed from the look of this she been drinking and will be out for a while," he said. Katie walked over and picked up her mother's legs, Andy took her arms.

Seto moved to help but Andy pushed him away, "You're the one who did this to her, so back off Kaiba, Kate and I will handle this it is a family matter that is none of your concern," he said.

Yugi, Mokuba, Melissa, and Seto's mouths' dropped; even Jenny was surprised, but did not say a word still. Seto for that moment hearing his son sound as he did so many years ago back when Yugi tried to help him with his problems with Noah and Gosaburo.

When Kate and Andy got their mother to the hallway and away from everyone else, Kate spoke, "You know you didn't have to be so angry with him, he was only trying to help," she said.

Andy glared, "Look Sis, I know that but if he wanted to help he would have not left us to take care of Mom in the first place," he said with a sigh. Kate reaffirmed her grip on her mother's legs, "Why do you keep bring that up?" she asked.

Andy moved to get a better grip on his mother's arms, "because he is the one who walked out on us, left mom with a broken heart that she almost killed herself over dosing remember, and he was never there for us," he snapped.

Alec began to stir when they brought her to her room, "not true, he was there you just didn't see him," said Kate. Andy glared, "yeah he was at your duel monster's championship match but he didn't show his face nor come back so that Jenny could talk again, the man just walked out, so he brought us here, an all, that doesn't count," he said.

They just laid Alec on the bed when she woke up, "What happened? How did I get here?" she asked. Andy sat next to her, "Mom do you know what you took?" he asked.

Alec opened her eyes and sat up, "Oh No I didn't sleep walk did I?" she asked. Andy nodded Alec shook her head, "I am such an idiot last time I take a sleeping pill so close to morning," she said. Andy looked at his mother, "Mom, Uncle Yugi has them now, and you're going to fight this the way we all have too," he said.

Alec looked at Andy then at Kate, "I don't have a problem I took them so your father wouldn't have heard me crying last night, I been on them for two months ok and you kids just now notice. Never mind thanks you two, for taking them away I would have hurt myself again if you didn't," she said.

Alec stood up but stumbled to the floor Andy caught her, "Mom look you need to rest all this stress isn't good for you, look I will stay here with you until your strong enough to stand with out any help," said Andy he then turned to Kate. "Sis go down stairs and tell everyone Mom is awake and that she will be down momentarily," Kate nodded and left the room following her brother's orders.

An hour later Alec was in the dining room eating some food when Rachael walked in and showed off her good mood, Alec rolled her eyes as Rachael greeted everyone, "Good morning everyone."

Yugi, Mokuba, Joey, and Mai had worried looks on their faces when they saw Rachael bend down and kiss Seto on the cheek, Alec watched Jenny stick her tongue out at her discuss for the scene, Katie and Andy laughed at the face their little sister was making. They recalled the time, which they had done the same when their parents showed affection to one another. However, Alec turned her blue eyes away, and a deep sadness was in them.

Rachael took her seat next to Seto, "So what are the plans for today umm, Seto?" Seto looked at Rachael then at the children, "Well Rachael I am going to take my kids around the town just me and them and most likely Alec if she is feeling up to it?" he said.

Alec put down her fork, which held a strawberry, "Like hell am I going to go any where with you but if she comes alone then so do I, any ways she is the reason I am sick this morning. Seto they are my children not yours would you get that in your skull please, you gave up that right to call them your own when you left me," she snapped.

Seto glared, and Alec glared back, Mokuba spoke up to end their contest, "So Seto what about the rest of us after all we are you guest too!" he said. Alec rolled her eyes, Jenny, Andy and Kate let out sighs of relief as there mother went back to her food.

Rachael looked at Alec, "So I take it your blaming me for your self felling so crummy?" she asked. Alec raised an eyebrow, "I don't know, after all you steal my ex husband," she snapped. Rachael lowered her gaze to glare at Alec. "Well I have an idea, Aunt Alec why don't you go with Kaiba and the kids, and Rachael you show all of us around town," suggested Melissa.

Alec rolled her eyes again but she like the idea a little, it would get Rachael away from Seto and her children for a while, "That isn't a bad idea Melissa, since Alec is right now a little bothered by Rachael. You don't mine do you Rachael to show my brother and his friends the city?"

Rachael shook her head, "Oh no Seto I don't mind just when it is all over you owe me a movie tonight," she giggled. Seto nodded, "Deal, ok you all better get going before the town gets busy," he said. Rachael, Mai, Yugi, Joey, Melissa, and Mokuba left the mansion an hour later in Rachael's limo, Seto left with Alec and the three kids in his car.

"Hey Dad, how come you don't go in a limo anymore?" asked Katie. Seto laughed, "I don't like them anymore, I become kind of a do it yourself kind of guy you know drive myself places don't be waited on hand and food, that kind of thing. Noah does all the cooking since he is up all night, his mind sleeps yet his robotic body does all the house and maintenance work, that about it for me," he said.

Alec looked at her children in the backseat of the convertible, "So what do you three want to see first?" she asked. "I want to go to Duke's game shop," said Katie. "I want to go to the arcade, Jenny does too!" shouted Andy. Alec looked at Seto, "You got any ideas?"

Seto smiled, "How about the marina, the kids will love to see some whales," he said. Alec looked back at the Andy and Jenny who was nodding very heavily, Kate had a very upset look on her face, "I want to go see Duke's shop, I need some more cards," she said. Alec rolled her eyes are her daughter, "Your still grounded remember so your bother and younger sister win." Kate rolled her eyes, "Whatever!"

Seto drove them out to the bay, which was not too far away, the day was sunny, and clouds hung in the air but were small and white. Seto pulled up to the bay marina boat were pulling in and out of the harbor.

Jenny's jaw dropped at the site of boats and Andy could not resist looking at the seals on the rock around the marina. Katie with her arms crossed looked at the water then she saw a cute guy, working on a boat her eyebrows raised, "oh look what I see a cute one," she said quietly but unfortunately not quiet enough. "Hey quit looking at guys or did you forget something," said Andy, holding Jenny's hand looking at her.

Katie nodded, "Fine, I will be alone forever at this rate." Andy and Jenny laughed, "You are not just because you and Troy broke up a few weeks ago and that Jenny is more important right now, doesn't mean you are going to be lonely forever," said Andy.

Katie looked at her brother, "WHAT!" then the two twins began to argue. Seto and Alec walked up behind the squabbling children, "Whose Troy?" asked Seto to Alec as they walked in silence.

Katie and Andy turned and looked at their father, Andy spoke first, "Troy is… ouch Kate," Katie punched her brother in the arm. "No one just a hot shot duelist that meets me in the final rounds of tournaments, were rivals, and I beat him everytime," Kate said quickly. "More like he lets you win," said Andy just as he got another punch from his sister. "Ass wipe," she snapped at her twin brother, Jenny giggled at her older siblings it made her laugh when they fought it was kind of cute not to mention it was the only time you could see the young girl smile at them.

Alec laughed and looked at Seto, "Troy is Joey and Mai's son, he is older then Jenny apparently before Joey and Mai were married they had a little action that they didn't tell anyone about him. Everyone met Troy when he was ten after he ran after Jenny took his candy bar in the park after a game of rock paper scissors. Troy ran into Katie and the two have been batting at each other for the past five years, he one year younger the Andy and Katie," she said.

Seto looked at his daughter, "I can understand why he would like her, but Wheeler's kid, Kate please tell me you can do better then a puppy?" he asked.

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Yeah I know but when ever I check out guys Mr. Pushy here reminds me that Jenny is more important and he thinks Troy still likes me," she said while rolls her eyes, "Yeah right, rookie chicken duelist."

Seto could tell that was his part of traits he pasted down talking, which caused him to laugh a little at how much his oldest daughter had his attitude. Alec glared at Andy, "Andrew, don't stop your sister from checking out guys, I seen you have eyes on some one from time to time," she said.

Andy shook his head, "Nope the only girl in my life that I give anything about is right here next to me," he said. Katie looked at him, "how sweet you really do care about me," she said. Andy lowered his eyes, "I was talking about Jenny nut case," he said. Kate scoffed and looked over the railing again back down at the cute boy.

Alec dropped her head, "kids," she sighed. Seto took Alec's hand, which to her was a surprise, "Come on Alec lets go check out so whales," he said sounding like he did when they were married.

Seto looked over at the three children, "Andy, Katie, Jenny lets go time to get on the boat," he said pulling Alec. Andy looked at Katie, "Come on Miss Region Champ," he mocked.

Katie looked at her bother, "Oh you are going to so pay for that." Andy let go of Jenny and broke into a full run, Jenny ran to Alec, who was walking with Seto. Andy was still taunting Katie as they ran around their parents; Alec smiled and shook her head.

Seto was surprise to see Alec smile it was refreshing, Jenny had not seen her mother like this since her father left six years ago, and she took her mother's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I am going to ring your neck Andy!" yelled Katie as she continued to chase Andy. Seto looked at Alec, "do they do this all the time?"

Alec nodded, "Yes, Jenny put an end to it will you," she said letting the 10-year-old go. Jenny looked at her mother and let go of her hand, she timed her step just right, to trip Andy then Katie who landed on the pavement hard.

Katie and Andy looked up from the ground, "JENNY!" they yelled. Alec shook her head, "You two cut it out, I told her to stop you and it worked."

Andy looked at mother he saw she was holding Seto's hand, "Mom, are you and Dad back together or am I seeing things?" he asked.

Alec looked down at her hand it was with Seto's hand she released his hand Jenny laughed aloud at her mother. "That isn't funny Jenny," said Katie standing up then helping her brother off the ground, thinking her sister was laughing at her and Andy.

"Don't put her down that is the loudest she had laughed in the last six years," said Andy dusting himself off. Jenny closed her mouth and covered it with her hands as if she was about to say something. Alec let out a sigh then looked at Seto, "You were the one who always make her laugh," she said. Seto did not say anything, turned towards the boats to go whale spotting, and walked away.

Katie Jenny and Andy were at the front of the boat enjoying the way the boat ran against the waves, Seto seated against the boat while the kids were at the railings. Alec however was near the back of the boat with the look of green on her face, one of the crewmembers saw her, "Alec, is that you?" said a man.

Alec looked up and saw a young tall long black haired man standing next to her, "Jimmy is that you?" she said in surprise. "Yep it's me, Jimmy Monish; well this is a surprise I wasn't expecting you to be on a whale spotting boat way out here knowing your stomach," he said.

Alec laughed then felt sick again, "hold that thought," she leaned over and puked again. Andy and Jenny removed themselves from the front of the boat and made there way to their mother.

"Mom you feeling any better?" asked Andy. Alec moved her head and wiped her mouth, "Fine, just next time we go out to sea remind me not eat two hours before we go Andy," she said. Jenny giggled Jimmy looked at her, "I take it these two are yours?" he asked.

Alec nodded, "Andy, Jenny this is my old pal Jimmy, Jimmy this is my son Andrew and my youngest daughter Jenny, my middle daughter Andy's twin is up front with her father I take it?" she introduced her son and daughter and suspect the other was with her dad.

Katie soon joined them, "hey Mom any better?" she asked. Alec gave a small nod, "Jimmy, meet my other daughter Kathleen or Kate, and that is the bunch," she said.

Seto walked over, "did I miss something?" Jimmy recognized Seto in a second, "Hey Kaiba long times no see?" Seto nodded, "Hi Jim, so how is the spotting going this week?" he asked.

Alec looked up, "You know my ex husband I take it," she said. Jimmy looked back at Alec, "So I take the divorce has gone through," asked Jimmy. Seto nodded, "Yeah around five years ago, when I started coming out here," he said.

The kids felt they should slip out of site now, "Mom if you need us we will be on the observation deck," said Katie grabbing Andy and Jenny, "let's go you two," she whispered.

Alec stood up as the boat slowed, "So Jimmy when you moved all the way out here last time I saw you, and you had your hands full in Egypt digging with the Ishtars," she said.

Jimmy shrugged his shoulders, "about a few years now, around the time Sara left to live in Domino with Melissa and you didn't say why though guess I know now," he said.

Alec nodded, "You means Mr. Abandonment, here didn't tell you what he did?" she snapped. Seto rolled his eyes, "Alec do you really have to do this now?"

Alec glared, "I am sea sick Seto half the stuff coming out of my mouth is going to be junk anyways," she said.

Jimmy laughed ignoring the growing argument, "No Kaiba just said that he needed to get away from the land for a while and make a fresh start told me it was you that left him."

Alec laughed, "Well hate to burst your bubble but Seto is the one that left me with two ten year olds and a mute 4 year old six years ago." Jimmy raised an eyebrow, "Really, they great Seto Kaiba has lost his back bone," he mocked.

Alec laughed, and Seto glared, "I have not, just needed a break for a while you know needed to fine myself." Alec rolled her eyes giving a yeah-right movement with her head and muttered, "Yeah in another woman's arms." No one heard her say anything.

The captain of the boat yelled for Jimmy to take the wheel, Jimmy excused himself from Seto and Alec.

Seto glared at Alec, "You don't have to tell everyone that I took off now, we are divorced Alec," he said.

Alec glared back, "You should know what it is like to be sat out in the cold Seto, and you're the one who pushed for me to give you the divorce you left and didn't come back for six long years. So why don't we both just do each other a favor and just put on a good faces for the children and act like we care," she said.

Seto looked in to Alec's blue eyes they seemed to be so lost and confused like they once were when he first met her, scared and afraid of losing. He could not believe he was taking orders, of what to do from Alec, he shook his head, "What ever Alec," he said and walked back to the front of the boat.

Jenny, Andy, and Kate came running down after they saw a whale out on the ocean Alec looked out over the water she could feel the cool breeze of the ocean against her skin it was a relaxing feeling that came over her almost calming.

The boat soon turned and headed back to shore at a fast speed, Andy left Jenny and Kate too look over the water and joined his mother at the back of the boat.

"Hey Mom," he said, Alec showed no response. "Mom, hey Mom you ok?" he said waving his hand in her face. Alec blinked then looked at Andy, "I am ok I guess, just right now it is kind of hard for me to think Andrew. Any ways keep an eye on your sisters, ok," she said. Andy nodded and headed back towards the front of the boat.

The boat arrived at the docks around 1 pm in the afternoon, Alec was the last off because of her stomach, Jenny, Katie and Andy were in a race for the car, and Jenny rode on her big brother's back as he took his five-second head start.

Seto smiled at the look of happiness on his children's faces as they laughed, played, and ran. Alec walked off the boat Jimmy ran to catch her, "Alec, wait up," he yelled when she joined Seto. Seto looked at her; she looked up at him, "Why don't you let the kids into the car I will be right behind you," she said. Seto nodded glared at Jimmy then headed for the car.

"Jimmy what is it?" asked Alec, Jimmy gave a halfhearted run up to Alec. "Umm, I was wondering how long you were going to be in town?" he asked. Alec smiled, "Well were just for a few weeks were here for the holidays, why?" she asked.

Jimmy kind gave a shy looked at the ground, "Well I was wondering if you wanted to get together for lunch or something, you know get to know each other again like when we were working in Egypt? I understand if you are busy because after all you are spending time with Kaiba. I know I can never match him, and you have your kids and…"

Alec smiled placing a finger on his lips, "Jimmy I would like to have lunch with you some time before I leave for Domino, ok," she said. A large smiled crossed Jimmy's face, "Really!"

Alec smiled and nodded, "sure, why not I mean Seto is engaged to woman that drives me up the wall, and it would be good to get a break from the kids and also I guess I need to move on," she said looking sadden at what she just said.

"My brother is with me so I know he wouldn't mind keeping an eye on the kids for me," finished Alec. Jimmy looked in to Alec's eyes, "You have a brother?"

Alec laughed, "Yeah it is a long story I will tell you when we have lunch, so when do you want to get together for lunch?" Jimmy pulled out a small book from his back pocket, opened it and looked at the schedule, "Well I am open to tomorrow if that isn't too sudden?" he asked worried.

Alec smiled at him, "tomorrow sounds great." Jimmy pulled out a pen and wrote something on a piece of the book, ripped it and handed it to Alec, "here that's my cell number so we can make time and arrangements," he said. Alec smiled, "Thanks Jimmy, I guess I will talk to you later then?"

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, well, I better be getting back to work," he said.

Katie and Andy screamed for their mother from the car, "MOM! LET'S GO!" Alec laughed, "Yeah I know back to work, here too," she turned and yelled at her children, "I WILL BE THERE IN A MINUTE COOL THOSE JETS ANDREW AND KATHLEEN!" Jimmy laughed, "They always like this?" he asked nervously. Alec laughed, "Yeah, bye Jimmy," she said and walked away taking the paper and placing it in her pocket. Andy looked at his mother, "what did he give you?" he asked sounding protective.

Alec raised an eyebrow, "none of you business now get in the car," she snapped. Jenny laughed in her seat, as Alec sat next Seto in the front seat, "So what did he give?" Seto asked. Alec nodded, "Well, that's none of your business either however since you all want to know, he gave me his cell number and tomorrow we are going out to lunch, got a problem with that?" she barked.

Seto turned his head and faced Alec as they drove down the street, "I kind of do have a problem with that Alec," he said. Alec looked at Seto, "Well Seto, then that makes us both even on the seeing other people," she said.

Seto his head and put them back on the road. Andy looked at a nerves Jenny who took his hand and squeezed it, Andy looked at his worried sister, "don't worry they won't stay apart forever Jenny," he whispered.

Katie who was looking at the scenery listened to her brother trying to calm her sister, in Kate's heart she knew that it would take a miracle or life and death to bring her parents together again.

Seto took Alec, Andy, Kate, and Jenny to a small dinner that was just outside of the city. Seto walked in opening the doors for Jenny and Katie; Andy held it for his mother.

A young woman greeted the broken family, "Kaiba, well this is a surprise to see you here again, and with the family of your latest fling?" she asked.

Seto went red as Alec glared at him, "Well May this is Alec my ex wife, and her kids," he said. May, went from white to pink in her cheeks, "Well Seto you were busy, follow me I will show you to you table," she said.

May took out four adult menus and one children's menu and took them to a circular booth that was by the window. "Jackie will be here to take your orders in a few minutes," said May handing a menu to Seto. Seto thanked May and looked at the children, "Go ahead and get what ever you want," then at Alec, "you too," he said.

"Well Hi Yawl," said a very high female voice. Alec looked up to see Rachael standing at the table, "Oh no," Alec said under her breath.

Andy was not too happy to see Rachael either he placed his menu over his face to make it appear that he was reading. Jenny let out a giggle and took her brother's hand to let him know it was all right.

Seto moved in the booth to let Rachael in, Alec rolled her eyes at the other end next to Andy. Andy who was next to Alec, whispered to her, "Great another moment with the great future Mrs. Kaiba the second," he said.

Alec let out a laugh, at the mention of the word "great." Jenny looked at her older sister who had a look of happiness to see her father happy; the same face she used when she used when she saw her mother happy at times.

Jenny took her hand from Andy and placed it on Katie's hand she looked at her sister, "I know I am giving the look again," she said to Jenny.

"Hi folks I am Jackie I will be your server for today," said the young red headed woman, "Oh hi Kaiba, long time no see," she said. Seto nodded, "Hi Jackie, you know what I am ordering."

Jackie nodded at Seto; "You want your usual fried steak and Miss Rachael what would you like to eat today?" she asked. Alec was a little surprised to hear the server call Rachael by name she ordered a small salad.

Katie ordered a hamburger with fries; when Jackie got to Jenny, she was still looking at the menu deciding she had never seen so many things that looked so good to eat.

Andy took her order, "She will be splitting her food with me, she doesn't eat much and hardly ever talks, I will have the hamburger with fries and can we have an extra set of buns?" he said.

Jackie nodded, "Sure we could do that, and ma'am what would you like to have today?" she said turning towards Alec. Alec looked over at Rachael and Seto, "I will have the clam chowder," she said.

Seto was surprised he knew Alec had just given up her chance to get her favorite food which was hamburgers and anything fruity, but he thought, then again, Rachael did show up uninvited to lunch, and when Alec was upset he knew she would eat what ever she could that was hot to keep her mind of it.

Moments after they had all finished eating Rachael's cell phone went off, she answered it when she was done she looked over at Seto then hung it up, "Well Seto I have to go, work calls, I will see you tonight?" she asked.

Alec rolled her eyes; Andy shot daggers with his eyes at Seto when Rachael and his father kissed, it made his blood boil. Jenny stuck her tongue out at the site, while Katie's face reminded in a blank state.

Seto pulled away from Rachael, "Yes, you will see me at the theatre tonight, enjoy work Rachael," he said as she left. Alec let out a long sigh, "So Kaiba what are you going to show the family next?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

Seto sat back, "Well I was thinking about going back to the mansion or is there anything you and the kids want to see today?" Kate looked at Andy, "GAMES!" they said at the same time.

Alec laughed, "Kate you're still grounded, and Andy you can't play videogames at the arcade because you would be wasting money when you have a free game past to Kaiba Corp Arcade, at home," said Alec.

Seto laughed, "free pass?" he asked in surprise. Alec looked at Seto, "Yes he got it when he was 12 from Mokuba and Sara as a birthday present he takes Jenny there all the time," she said. Seto stood up, "Well I am going to go take care of the check be back in a few minutes," he said and left the table and began talking with one of the servers at the counter.

"Mom your being a bit selfish don't you think?" asked Katie. Alec looked at her oldest daughter, "Kate, you need a look at selfish, your father left to fill his own selfish goals, now we aren't going to go to any arcade or game shop, got it!" barked Alec to her children.

Andy, Katie, and Jenny hung their heads in shame, "But Mom, please just one game at the arcade, and Kate can just have one match at the game shop," said Andy.

Seto had returned to the table, "Ok all ready to go?" he asked, Alec looked at her children, they had been through a lot today she figured that a little more fun won't hurt them.

"Yeah, ok, why not, Seto, the kids want to go to the arcade and a game shop but they are to play one game each," said Alec sternly. Andy and Katie's heads shot up, "We can go?"

Alec closed her eyes, "Yes, now hurry up before I change my mind," she said pointing and nodding her head towards the door, before she could say "walk" they three kids were out the door. Seto was impressed, "Wow their fast." Alec smiled and headed for the car, with Seto behind her.

The four stood in the parking lot across the street from an arcade and a game shop. Alec sat against the car, "Well who picks first?" she said to her children who for some odd reason they had glancing looks at each other, then Andy took Jenny's hand and bolted off towards the arcade Katie took off towards the game shop they were all across the street leaving Alec alone with Seto by the car.

Alec was furious, "You three planed that didn't you!" she screamed from the car. The three children's heads bobbed and then disappeared into the buildings.

Seto laughed, "Let me guess they don't do that often?" Alec rolled her eyes, "I get the boy you just get the dueling girl and we will meet in the game shop I know exactly where Andy and Jenny are off too in there."

Seto laughed again, "You sure know them well enough to know where they wanted to go but couldn't see that they ditched you and me for a reason," he said. Alec turned towards Seto, "I know exactly why they left you and me alone out here so I am going to stop them from getting their way," she said.

Seto laughed again, "You haven't changed a bit Alec you still act like you don't want me around yet I know you do," he said. Alec raised an eyebrow, "What Kaiba, your saying that over the last six years I haven't changed, NEWS Flash, you're the one who changed me remember Mr. WALKOUT," she barked. Alec turned towards the street with her arms crossed.

A look of sadness crossed Seto's face, "I know it was a mistake to just leave you like that," he said. Alec turned, "Your right it was a mistake, but you and I should have never been married in the first place. Even if I was adopted by the Kaiba family like you and Mokuba were I am still your step cousin or did you forget that detail Seto. I still can't believe I was willing to put my life on the line for you," she said.

Seto leaned against the car with is arms crossed, "No I haven't Alec, in a way I find myself wondering and wishing that I never married you in the first place but it happened we had three children and now you're the one keeping me from them not the other way around," he said.

Alec shook her head, "NO Kaiba it was you who stepped away from your responsibly as a father to those three children and you were the one keeping yourself from them not me," she snapped.

Seto looked at the ground and let out a sigh, "Guess I did, and I admit Alec I made a mistake leaving you the way I did. I don't apologize that often but for you I am making an exception, I am sorry I left and I am sorry that I didn't get to see the children you and I made grow up," he said.

Alec looked at the ground, closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Seto, why don't we just get in there and get the children and settle this behind doors instead of the streets ok," she said after hearing his true words.

Seto was surprised from the tone of Alec's voice that was young and soft like it was when they were younger and happy. He figured it was time to change the subject or to move to a more disclosed location, better then an empty parking lot.

In his most calm voice, "Alright, I will get Katie and you can get Andy and Jenny," he said. Alec nodded with her back turned to him, "ok." The two headed across the street and went into the separate buildings a few minutes later Andy and Jenny walked out with there mother holding there arms.

They entered the game shop to see Seto and Katie starting a duel, Alec was not impressed. "Kathleen Kaiba, step away from the Duel monster deck," Alec ordered Katie who did as she was told as she heard her mother's voice. "Mom you promised one game," said Katie. Alec rolled her eyes and looked over at Andy and Jenny then at Seto who was drawing his first five cards, Alec shook her head, "Fine play but one game."

"Hey Alec," came a voice behind her, Alec turned to see Duke Devilen spinning a dice on his finger. "Hi there Duke, you remember Andy and Jenny," she reminded him.

Duke nodded, "Wow Andy you've grown from last time I saw you, and Jenny oh you look so cute." Jenny went red in the face, Andy laughed, "She says thank you, Duke," he translated.

Duke stopped spinning the dice and handed it to Jenny, "here its purple, if memory serves me right that is your favorite color?" he asked; Jenny smiled and took the dice with a nod.

A loud scream came from Katie over in the dueling section of the store; Duke raised an eyebrow "Looks like some one just pulled a move on Kat," he said.

Alec smiled at Duke, "That would be Kaiba pulling a move on her, she isn't suppose to be dueling at least not until she is off grounding," she said. Duke nodded, "I know glad I stayed single not to have to worry about kids of course it does get a little lonely around here," he said eyeing Alec.

Alec could see Duke was hitting on her, "Duke, if I were you I would find some other girl because guesses what I am taken already," she said. Andy crossed his arms, "Yeah by whom?"

Alec smiled, "That is for me to know and you to find out Andrew Kaiba." Andrew when red he hated his last name if he had the chance he would change it to Moto like his uncle so that way he would be able to look up at his great uncle who was like a second father too him.

"AHHH," came Katie's voice again, "DAD that isn't fair." Seto sat with his arms crossed, "You should have seen that coming I pulled this move on your mother a few times back when you were little," he said.

Alec walked over just as Katie was doing her counter attack, "I know that is why I was ready to use this MIRROR POWER it turns your virus card and sends it right back at you, come on Dad you have to do better then that," she smirked.

Seto smiled, "wow you got me, but I know that card casts you life points don't it?" Kate nodded, "Yeah but it also takes some of yours too, for every monster in your graveyards it is 1000 life points and I count four and every high powered monster in that deck that has been infected by your virus. I am to give a majority of my life point to the trap card which brings us both to zero at the same time so we tie, Dad."

Seto nodded, "good game that was impressive," he said moving his cards off the table; Alec looked at them she could see that Katie was following her father's example in the gaming world.

Alec looked at Seto, "Ok game over so I think it is time we get going back to the mansion two teenagers and a ten year old have some work to do." Katie looked at her father for help but he gave none just simple nod. Alec turned towards the door taking Jenny and Andrew with her; Katie and Seto followed moments later.

When they arrived at the mansion Alec seemed to been feeling a bite under the weather so she headed up to bed but before she did, she gave orders to her three children. "Andy, Katie and Jenny I want you three to stay away from the television, computers and card games until dinner this is your temporary punishment for running off like you three did," spoke Alec in a harsh tone.

The three children nodded their heads and gave "yes Mother," sign and spoken. Alec looked at Seto, "Thanks for the tour and the whale watching but I am going to go lay down, I can't trust you to enforce my children's punishment so I will put Melissa as their watcher." The two of the three kids gave moans at the sound of their older cousin's name. Melissa was at the top of the stairs with a book in her hand, "I heard that Andy and Kate, now to your rooms," she pointed.

The three children marched up the stairs towards their cousin, "Now you three to your rooms march!" Melissa barked. Jenny took Andy's hand and headed for the left stairway towards their rooms, Kate headed for hers on the right she turned to Seto, "Thanks for the duel Dad."

Melissa snapped at Kate, "Let's go now to your room." Kate took off at full speed to her room. Melissa turned to Alec, "Have fun, Aunt Alec?" Alec just nodded and headed up the stairs towards her room, "Melissa in an hour let the kids out of their rooms I don't know who long I am going to be a sleep," she said.


	8. Hard Times of the Past

**Chapter 8**

**Hard Times  
**

Melissa took a seat on one of the steps on the right side stairway and looked at Seto who was leaning on one of the handrails, "So had a good time I take it?" she guessed.

Seto gave a small laugh, "Sort of, Alec ran in to Jim one of her old friends from Egypt who would have thought the same guy I hung out with when I moved here, she saw him when we went whale watching this morning," he said. Melissa raised an eyebrow, "I see, Uncle Seto were you jealous or something judging by your tone you don't like Jimmy now?" she asked.

Seto glared, sighed, and then sat next to Melissa, "I felt a little jealous kind of what your aunt felt when she saw Rachael yesterday, I guess," he admitted.

Melissa sighed and looked at him, "Uncle Seto, I think you need to know something, Aunt Alec hasn't really been the same since you left it been like she has become another person or lost she," she said.

Seto let out a sigh, "Yeah I've noticed," he said. Melissa continued, "She kind of has been waiting for you to call or at least come back to visit, after you two divorced five years ago, she went into a depression she went on a drug spree even a few overdoses. Andy and Katie had to raise Jenny over the last six years it was only three years ago that Alec really became herself again," she said.

Seto looked shocked at Melissa, "Was it that bad? Because I know of her drug use," he said. Melissa nodded, "Yeah, Yugi and Mokuba found out that Alec was really high on drugs; one day when Joey dropped by with Jenny's birthday present a few days before the party, because he and Mai were going to be off on a business trip for Uncle Mokuba. When Joey asked where Aunt Alec was Jenny took him up stairs where she was completely wasted on her bed with seven bottles of medication next to her," she said.

Seto shook his head, "That was bad why Mokuba didn't tell me this?" he asked. Melissa nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "oh it gets worse, Joey walked in and confronted Alec but she denied it to his face even when she almost clasped when she stood up. When he left her house, he headed straight to the game shop where Uncle Yugi and Uncle Mokuba were at and told them what was going on. Uncle Mokuba came over less then ten minutes later and took Andy, Katie, and Jenny to Yugi's house and Uncle Mokuba kept an eye on Alec; boy was she was a wreck that night."

Seto stopped Melissa, "So how do you know all this?" he asked her. Melissa smiled, "I listened to Uncle Yugi tell Aunt Tea, you see I was staying at their place while my Mom and Dad were on a trip to Hawaii for a fourth honeymoon, I was there when it started and somewhere along the end of it."

Seto nodded, "Yep sounds like your mom and dad any ways go on with what happened," he said. Melissa went on with the story, "Uncle Yugi kept Andy, Katie, and Jenny away from Alec as much as possible, he didn't like doing it but he had to get some sense into her about what was important and this was the only thing he knew could motivate her," she said.

**Three years ago**

Rain poured on the roof of the game shop, Matt and Jade held a crying Jenny, while Katie and Andy sat at the window looking at the raindrops. "Do you think mom will clean up?" asked Katie.

Andy shook his head, "I hope so, Jenny is a mess look at her it takes both of our cousins to hold her down and you been trying to keep her calm all day, first dad now mom. Kate if we don't do something soon I think Jenny and Mom are going to be scared for life," he said.

Katie looked over at Matt and Jade who looked like they couldn't hold Jenny any longer, Andy got up and walked over to Jenny "JB, you need to calm down don't worry Uncle Yugi won't keep us here forever, Mom is just sick calm down."

Jenny stopped crying and fighting her cousins, she sat on their laps, did a few gestured with her fists and angry face. Andy shook his head he looked at Katie, "Katie she doesn't understand, she think Uncle Yugi and Mokuba are forcing Mom to loss hope that everyone she cares about is leaving her," he translated.

Katie walked over to her sister, "Jenny you need to understand, Mom is ill right now and you fighting all of us aren't going to get her better," she said. Jenny moved her hands and looked at the ceiling; Katie rolled her eyes and looked at her brother, "What did she say?"

Andy laughed, "You're still trying figure it out aren't you, she says you're a liar and that you know better then to try a sugar coat the truth, she wants to know how bad mom is," he said.

Katie stood up, "I wasn't sugar coating anything, if anyone is sugar coating it is you telling her that Uncle Yugi isn't going to keep us here forever."

Matt and Jade stood, "hold on there, Kate," said Jade, "look you need to know something all this is for your mother's own good," she snapped.

Andy glared on his cousin, "How would you know, Jade!" then Katie spoke, "You're younger then I and this isn't your problem this is a Kaiba family issue, not a Moto," she said.

Andy stood up in front of his sister, "Now look Kate you forget this is a Moto and Kaiba issue, Mom is related to Uncle Yugi so take a seat and chill out," he pointed towards the window, Katie growled and went to the window looking at the rain fall on it.

Andy took Jenny in his arms, "Looks JB, Mom isn't losing us ok, and besides if anyone is to blame for this, blame our father," he said coldly. Katie turned towards her brother, "Why do you bring him up when ever things get bad with Mom?" she asked.

Andy looked at Kate, "Because if he didn't leave us this would have never happened, we would be back, at the mansion living a normal life, mom, dad you me, and a talking Jenny," he said.

Katie shock her head, "Do you recall Mom was going to leave him that night or did your memory fail you Jenny was in our room ready to go when Mom came in and told us that everything was ok," she said. Andy shook his head, "but at least she had a good reason, unlike him who just walked out. With out an explanation," Matt and Jade took spots on their beds and watched their cousins argue they knew that the two fought when they were worried.

Kate turned, "At least I don't blame him for every single bad thing that happens," she said. Andy put Jenny next to Kate, "At least I don't take the deadbeats side," he barked.

Katie stood up, "At least some one is on his side, he is our Father and nothing can change that Andrew," she snapped again.

Andy clenched his fist ready to punch Katie; she began to egg him on, "Come Andrew what are you going to do about it hit me because that just what dad would do, when he was mad punch something," she egged.

Jenny was shaking her head, for him not to do it, "Kate, at least I know when to hold back my anger, don't push me!" he exclaimed walking away.

Melissa sat behind the door but no longer, "That is enough both of you grow up." Jenny jumped down from the window and ran to her older cousin in full fear she was losing her family. "Your scaring Jenny Bunny, Andy if you're going to hit something him a pillow and Katie if you're going to egg some one on egg on, then your mother would be a good one so she could stop taking those pills," she barked.

Andy rolled his eye, "Great take JB's side, like you always do," he said. Melissa glared, "At least she has one and it is for you two to stop fighting, this is not helping your mother and right now she needs you three, but you can't be with her ok. Get over it now, both of you, it been what three years since Uncle Seto left and your mother been doing this for the last two years under all of our noses," she said.

Andy turned red eyed, "Don't call him your Uncle or else you and I aren't related," he said. Katie spoke now egging Andy, "DAD, DAD, and DAD." Andy turned to punch Katie, "That does it!"

Yugi and Tea walked into the room, "WHAT IS THE NAME OF ALL THINGS GOOD IS GOING ON HERE?" yelled Tea. Andy was in full swing to punch Katie; Jenny jumped out of Melissa's arms and headed straight for Katie. Andy's hand paused inches from Jenny's head as she was hugging her sister with her head at stomach level.

Tea glared, "Andrew!" she yelled he turned towards his Aunt, "I am out of here, Aunt Tea! You and Uncle Yugi can't keep me here, my Mother needs me or at least one of us," he said.

Yugi placed himself in the doorway, "ANDREW you're not going anywhere, your mother need to find out what is truly important you kids or the drugs she is taking. I don't want to keep you here, but I am because this comes from your Uncle Mokuba, himself," he finished.

Andy glared, "You're not my father so why do you care, besides Uncle Yugi I am out of here like it or not you can't stand in that door way all night," he said.

Jenny walked over to Andy, taking his hand, Andy looked at her, he saw the sadness in her light blue eyes, and she was crying, he had made her cry something he hated to do and braking his promise to her to never cause her to cry.

Andy kneeled down to her level "JB! I have to leave I can't stay here," he said. Jenny hugged her brother around the neck almost knocking him to the floor. Katie looked at her brother, "Looks like some one doesn't agree with your decision, Andrew," she said calmly.

Andy sat on the floor, he felt Jenny wiping her tears in his shirt as he hugged her, "ok Jen Bunny stop crying I won't leave without you," he said.

Yugi moved his hands from the door frame, "Look Andy, Alec is really ill if you want to see her, it's your right, I can't stop you, so come on follow me and Katie you can come too that's if you want too. Jenny needs to stay here I don't thinks she should see the condition your mother is in trust me she really looking bad," he said.

Jenny clung tighter to Andy as he stood up, "Uncle Yugi it is all of us, Jenny has the right to see her like this, she would understand it better that is for sure," he said feeling Jenny nod her head.

Yugi let out a sigh, he knew he was torn between showing Jenny or protecting her young mind, he had seen things like this before he figured that it would at least help the kids cope with the situation, "fine let's get going," he said. Tea turned, "Yugi, what are you doing?" she asked.

Yugi sighed, "Tea they need to see Alec, and you would do the same if you were separated from Jade and Matt," he said. Tea nodded, "take them there but come right back it is raining and I don't want you to get them sick last thing we need around here is sick children," she said.

Yugi nodded, Matt and Jade jumped up, "were going with you Dad look someone has to…" spoke Matt. Yugi interrupted him, "No Matt, you have to stay here, you and your sister still have school, Tea put them to bed I will be back later," he said.

Melissa followed her Uncle, "Yugi I am coming too, Alec is my aunt too and the closes thing right now to a mother, I have right now," she said.

Melissa, Yugi, Andy, Jenny and Katie headed out to the car. Yugi took them to the house that Alec was staying at, Yugi hopped out of the car, "ok just to let you four know it isn't pretty in there, let's go and be quiet."

Melissa was first out of the car followed by Andy, Jenny and Kate; they walked up the steps to the house were they could see through a window.

Alec laid on the couch facing a set of pill containers each full of pills. Mokuba sat in a chair next to her with a stick in hand. Alec's long blue hair was a large mess, her skin pale white, and her eyes blood shot. She seemed to be muttering something her hands in her hair, Mokuba would talk then she would scream at times.

Andy, Jenny and Katie, looked at their mother, she look as if she was a car crash she seem to be losing her mind. Yugi stood behind them, "Now do you kids see why we took you three away because, Alec can't control her self," he said.

Andy looked at his uncle then stood up, "I've had seen enough Yugi. You keeping all of us away are what driving her mad," Andy went towards the door and ran inside the house.

Alec shot up from the large bang that came from the door hitting the wall. Mokuba was shocked to see Andy standing in the doorway; Andy moved over to his mother and took her hand. "Mom, look at me I am here," spoke Andy "don't hurt you anymore," he said.

Alec looked into her blue eyed son, she reached up and touched his face "Andrew is that really you?" she asked in a sore voice. Andy looked into his mother red and blue eyes, "Yes Mom it is me, your son don't you remember I promised that I won't leave you," he said.

Alec began to cry and took her son in her arms, "Andy it is you." Jenny and Katie ran in after fighting their Uncle's grip, Melissa convenience Yugi to let them go that Alec would not hurt them. Jenny and Katie wrapped their arms with Andy's around their mother who was crying.

Alec looked over at Yugi and Melissa who stood in the doorways she then turned her gaze towards the table, which the pills sat. Alec took a deep breath and kicked the table with her leg, causing all of them to fall.

The three children looked up "Mom?" spoke Andy. Alec looked down at her children, "I don't need your father anymore I have your three and your Uncles that is all I need right now," said a teary-eyed Alec, she hugged her children tightly.

Present day

Melissa sitting on the right stairwell of the mansion with Seto, "And that is how it happened, Aunt Alec got off the drugs cleaned up took a job at the game shop and has been going back and forth from good and bad moods for the last few years," she summed up.

Seto looked down, "I can't believe she would turn it to a monster just because of me. Melissa when I left, it was to clear my own head, but I never thought that Alec would almost kill her self like that," he admitted.

Melissa stood up, "A lot of us didn't think you would come back, Uncle Seto. Yugi and Mokuba and my cousins are the only ones that keep her going now," she said.

Melissa walked over to the left stairway, "Kaiba, Alec been through a lot since you left, you, should know this, in a way she hates and loves you and when you left the hate took over her. I think you and her really need to talk and try to see what went wrong because from where I stand you're the bad guy still, think about it," she said.

Melissa headed up the stairs towards Andy and Jenny's rooms to tell them they could come out. Seto thoughts were scattered, "maybe walking away six years ago maybe has hurt more then just me, why did I even listen to that voice in my mind?" he said to him self_. "Why are you even thinking about it I though you said you wanted no more ties?"_ asked a voice in Seto's mind.

"Not you again," he answered, "Look I am not listening to you anymore, I want my family back, and I am going to do it," he said uneasily. _"Really because you don't even know why you left still, just because I told you to leave give Alec time and never come back," _it said again. "I want my family and life back, I want it all back," he said_. "Tough luck your mine, now SETO, remember that,_" said the voice and it disappeared.

**Twilight Memories:** I hope you read chapter 8 because I put a tiny explanation of how Noah came back but since you did not catch it, which is ok, anyway in the dub version of the show Yugi said that Noah's mind could be on a back up file. I kind of thought why not bring him back since Alec did program some of the virtual world for him remember Part 1 anyways, the back up was made just before the explosion happened since Noah did hack into Kaiba Corp to get the Big Five what better thing to do then make a back up file.

**Darkstar:** Have a fun trip and can't wait for you to get back to finish your story, until then have fun.


	9. Forgive Forget or Nothing at all

**Chapter 9**

**Forgive Forget or Nothing at all**

Alec woke up the large amount of laughter coming from down the hall, she opened her door to see Yugi and Mokuba telling joke to the kids. Alec walked over to them her head still fuzzy, "Why are you two so loud?" she asked.

Yugi and Mokuba noticed Alec, "Well enjoy your nap?" asked Mokuba in mid laugh. Alec gave a small nod and a yawn, "Yeah," she said. Laughter of a ten year old came from the room, which Yugi, Mokuba and Alec were standing next too. Alec looked inside to see Katie and Andy with large smiles tickling Jenny who was in fully laughter on the bed.

Alec noticed that her children did not see her so she figured that it was time to get them. Andy did not even see it coming when Alec took her hands and started tickling his ribcage.

Andy stopped tickling Jenny leaving her to focus on Katie more and get away, which she did. Andy soon fell on the floor from his mother's tickle torture. Andy was full of laughter, "OK… MOM … I GIVE!" he said between breaths, "UNCLE …. YUGI … HELP ME," he yelled in laughter.

Yugi just stood in the doorway not moving, "Oh no, Andy this is between your mother and you," he said. Jenny looked at Katie, the two sisters caught their mother off guard, "ah!" screamed Alec as she feel on to the floor with Katie and Jenny tickling her, Andy sat up and catching his breath, "Your turn Mom," he said with a grin. Mokuba looked at Yugi, "You think she has had enough?" he asked. Yugi nodded, "Yep."

Yugi and Mokuba walked in Yugi took Jenny and Mokuba got Katie. The two sisters squealed when picked up by their uncles as they soon broke into laughter as they were tickled.

Alec sat up and Andy offered his mother a hand to help her to her feet. Alec sat on the bed with her son and looked at the two grown men tickle the young teen and ten year old. Katie finally said something, "Ok Uncle Moky I give, MOM HELP ME HERE!" she said in between laughter and air. Alec looked at Andy who nodded, "Yugi, Mokuba I think they have had enough," said Alec.

Yugi and Mokuba moved away from Jenny and Katie the two sisters laid on the floor gasping for air. Yugi and Mokuba sat on the floor, "Ok I am getting too old for this," said Yugi out of breath.

Alec laughed, "Your old, come on Yugi, did you forget I am older then you by two years," said Alec. Yugi nodded, and giving a small laugh, "good point, I am too young for this," he said.

Laughter came from down the hall along with a large thump sound, Yugi, Mokuba, Alec, Jenny, and Katie stuck their heads outside the room to see Joey and Mai very drunk and full of laughter Joey was on the floor and could not walk anymore. Mai was leaning against the wall trying to catch her breath. "So you too obviously had a good time I take it?" spoke Mokuba.

Joey smiled and laughed, "Yeah Kaiba sure knows how to party, and man that was fun. Alec why you two ever called it quits, also why didn't you two have parties when you were married?" he said drunk. Alec glared, "I didn't call it quits he did, and Joey we did throw some parties but Seto was busy most of the time," she said.

Yugi and Mokuba went to help the now struggling and drunk Joey off the floor, "Ok Joey it is time for bed I think you had enough fun for one night," said Mokuba. Alec looked at her three children, "Now you three know why I stopped drinking," she said to them, the three children nodded and headed back into the room and took places on the large bed.

Seto came up stairs just as Mai, Yugi and Mokuba were putting Joey in his room at least they were trying to get him into it his legs hung out the door and Yugi kept moving Joey's feet but some how they found their way to the doorway.

"So, I guess that you three don't need my help to move him," he asked. Alec stepped in to the hall and leaned on the right wall, "Like they ever need your help," she sneered.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Well, did you enjoy your rest? You have been asleep all afternoon," he asked. Alec gave a small nod and walked into Andy's room, where the three children were looking at some books for Jenny's bedtime story.

Seto soon followed, Alec took a seat on the bed, "Ok Jenny, Andy and Kate it is time for bed so let's go I will read Jenny her story, Andy bed now! Katie lets go!" pointed Alec.

Katie gave a small groan, "BUT MOM." Alec glared, "Kathleen now!" Katie nodded her head and kissed her little sister on the forehead, "Night Jen." Katie was almost out the door when Seto grabbed her arm and stopped her, "Now wait a minute," he said looking at Alec, "You're going to send her to bed with out a story Alec I know you better then that." Alec raised her eyebrows, "Seto, Katie hasn't had a bedtime story since she was 10 which was the day you left her and all of us," she barked.

Katie turned her gaze, which was towards the floor to her father then back to the floor. Seto shook his head, "Alec why don't you let go of that, ok. Fine I admit I made a mistake six years ago, I walk out on you and the children. Alec just for the record you were the one who was going to leave first remember that," he said.

Alec looked at Andy and Jenny, "Andrew I want you to take Jenny to her room and Katie goes to yours, Seto and I need to talk," she said.

Jenny jumped from the bed and Andy took her hand, "Let's go JB," Katie looked at Seto as he let go of her arm, Andy gave out his hand to her, and she took it, Andy left the room with his sisters.

Seto crossed his arms, "What didn't want the kids to know the truth?" Alec glared, "THE THRUTH, Look who is talking about the truth, Seto Kaiba. I take it you probably know that been miserable for the last six years, and ever since you left Andy has hated you, Katie looks up to you as a duelist, and Jenny, well, only Andy knows what goes on in her head," said Alec.

Seto walked over and shut the door, "Alec I didn't leave because of the kids, trust me I would have taken them with me but I knew you would try your best to keep them together so I left them to you," he said.

Alec rose a finger "So you left without a word except to Katie when she was eleven, "have a nice life kid," I remember the words well Seto!" spoke Alec angrily.

Seto sighed, "Yeah I know stupid thing of me to say to her, but Alec I was mad and I wanted to get as far from Domino so I could to find something," he said.

Alec nodded, "Yeah runaway Kaiba that is what you always do, you ran from Gosaburo, our marriage, and you're responsibly as a father to your own children that I was willing to die for them to live," spoke Alec; she then headed for the door. "You left for what reason, to find something, well Seto you haven't found it yet I can tell," she said.

Alec opened the door, Yugi, Mokuba, Mai and Melissa fell into the room with on there faces, "GOOD NIGHT SETO, and all of you nosy family members," spoke Alec as she stepped over them and slammed the door to her room.

Seto stood there with a blank look on his face; Andy, Katie, and Jenny opened the door to the room they were in Andy looked at Katie, "Wow Mom is pissed."

Yugi, Mokuba, Mai, and Melissa, got off the ground, "Yep your mother is pretty angry, Uncle Moky why did we bring her here again?" asked Melissa. Mokuba shook his head, "Andy, Katie and Jenny are the reasons," he said.

Seto stood in Andy's room looking at his hands, which he soon clinched; Katie walked up next to her father, "Dad," she spoke softly.

Seto turned towards his older daughter; she looked up at him and saw tears forming in his eyes, "Yes Katie." Katie reached up and hugged her father, "I forgive you for leaving us," she said. Seto embraced his daughter, "I am glad some one still cares around here," he said.

Yugi, Mokuba, Melissa, Andy and Jenny stood in the doorway. Jenny moved over to Seto and Katie, she looked at the ground then at Seto who was on his knees hugging Katie. Seto turned his gaze to Jenny, she wiped the tears that were about to fall down his face.

It was hard for Yugi and Mokuba to watch this happen, they knew Seto was tough but Alec had just hit one of his weak points, the fact of him leaving was it. Jenny moved her father's brown bangs from his face, she looked at his blue eyes, they seemed to be empty as if he had lost something inside his soul, and Jenny knew what it was her father lost, her mother and his heart.

Jenny looked at Andy and motioned with her hand to come over to them. Andy at first thought about going to them, but he wanted nothing to do with his father, right now. He moved back inside of Jenny's room, and sat on the bed with his arms crossed.

Seto got up, "I think I better go and talk with him," he said to the girls. Jenny took her father's hand; Kate translated for once, "She is going to go with you," she said.

Seto gave a small smile to his youngest, "alright come on," he knelt and Jenny crawled on to his back for a piggyback ride. Yugi and Mokuba smiled at the site when Jenny let out a small giggle a happy one. Katie sat on Andy's bed and waited, while Mokuba and Yugi left for their own rooms Melissa did the same heading for her room across the stairways and Mai returned to Joey in their room.

Seto knocked on the door to Jenny's room, which Andy was currently occupying. Andy glared at his father, "What do you want Kaiba?" he sneered. Jenny waved at her brother; Seto could feel her hand leave his shoulder to wave at him "to have her go to bed," he pointed his head at Jenny.

Andy rolled his eyes, "That my job Kaiba, not yours." Katie stepped into the doorway, "Your not giving him a chance," she barked. Andy glared at his twin sister, "You just had to give in after everything he put Mom and the rest of us through, and your just willing to let the last six years of all of us without a father just disappear. Sorry Kate but it doesn't work like that just because of whale watching and a duel, I don't think so," he said harshly.

Jenny jumped off Seto's back and went over to her brother. Andy looked at her then looked at Seto, "because of you J.B. hasn't talked and if she doesn't begin talking soon her vocal cords will not develop and she will be a mute forever," said Andy worried.

Katie shook her head, "That is not 100 true and you know that Andrew. The doctor said her vocal box is fine and the only thing under developed right now is your brain. Dad is not the reason Jenny is not staying silent or did you forget?"

Seto looked at Katie who had taken a seat on the bed, "what was the other reason?" he asked. Andy spoke, "Mom!" he sighed, "Mom is the reason also, ever since you left she been silent but mom is the other reason until you two get back together she won't say a true word, and laughing doesn't count," he said.

Jenny nodded her head at Andy; Seto took a seat in one of the chairs in the room and looked at Jenny, "Well that is never going to happen your mother is just too stubborn and I will be getting married here in a few weeks. I thought you kids would understand that the days of your mother and me are through," he said slowly.

Jenny shook her head and took two fingers and moved them apart then scratched her head, Andy translated, "She knows that but she wants to know what went wrong in the first place. Kate and I have tried to explain it but were not even quiet sure why?"

Seto let out a sigh and looked at every one of the children; he looked at his sixteen-year-old son and daughter then at his ten year old. "I left for a stupid reason; selfish and horrible reasons, your mother and I were having problems with each other long before I left, also I just felt that I had to get away as if I had lost a part of myself," he said.

Andy looked at his father, "but that still doesn't explain it, why Kaiba, why did you leave all of us?" he asked again. Kate stood in front of her brother, "Andy, he your father as well as mine and Jenny's, just let it go," she said. Andy looked at Kate, "Katie he nearly got mom killed remember!" he yelled. Katie sat back down on the bed Jenny left her brother and sat with her sister.

Seto let out another sigh this one seemed to be one of sadness, "I really screwed things up with your mother once, it was only once but then it grew. I can't lie to you kids you're just too smart," he spoke and got up and shut the door, as he wanted to talk to them alone.

"I guess you three got that from me," he said. Alec came out of her room and placed her ear by the door to listen he had been listening from her room the whole time. Seto seemed to be using a calmer tone of voice, one that Alec herself had not heard him use since the children were born, it was soft, southing, and peaceful. Alec smiled with her ear against the door, some how Seto's voice was the only thing to her, which kept her alive if at all.

Seto spoke, "Andy, Katie and Jenny, I am going to tell all of you something that happened just after Jenny was born. I want you three to understand that your Uncles don't know about it," he pause, "Well maybe not, Mokuba may remember it, but you three know that your mother and I were once step cousins because I was adopted by Gosaburo and she was adopted by his brother then it turned out that Yugi was her brother all along."

Andy and Kate nodded there heads, Jenny looked confused, Seto laughed when she pulled on Kate's sleeve and asked with her hands what her father was talking about. Seto realized this was the first time that Jenny ever heard this story from anyone, Andy and Kate had known about it since they both were eight years old when they asked why they always called Sara there aunt, and Jenny never questioned it.

Andy placed Jenny on his lap the three children seated against the wall of pillows that Jenny had against the wall to keep her from hurting herself when she slept. Seto moved closer to them, "how about we discuss this in the morning and I just tell you three a bed time story, because it is getting late and it going to take me a while to tell the whole story to Jenny about Gosaburo Kaiba, her step grandfather," he said. Andy shook his head no, but Katie looked at her brother, which he looked at Jenny who was now yawning.

"Fine, Kaiba but tomorrow you have to tell us why?" Andy barked. Seto nodded, "Ok then." Alec turned from the door, "you got lucky," she said to herself.

A small laugh came behind her, "still up to your old spying habits Alec?" asked a soft voice behind her. Alec turned to see Mokuba standing in the shadows next to the doorway of Andy's room.

"Mokuba, what are you doing up?" she asked quietly, Mokuba sighed. "Alec I know you still love my brother and I can tell you're a little upset about him getting married, but spying you two have more in common then you thought," he said. Alec glared, "I have nothing in common with him other then my children for the share his DNA."

Mokuba shook his head, "You really think my big brother would truly abandon his kids. Alec you forget he kept me with him," he said. Alec sneered, "Yeah Mokuba like a little puppy, if I recall you used to idol him," she said.

Mokuba sighed, "Alec, Seto was at Katie's duel at the regional I know I drove him around town without you knowing it. He was there when Andy and Jenny almost got mugged," he said. Alec looked shocked, "what mugged when Mokuba?"

Mokuba sighed, "Well you were there too just a little spaced out. It was about three years ago, the kids were headed home from Kate's first rookie championship. You were still recovering from your drug problem," he said calmly.

Alec nodded she remembered that hard time all to well she also remembered Katie saying something about a man saving them from their attackers. Mokuba went on, "Alec, Seto was watching the kids, they never really left in his eyes and you were the one he left, not them," he said.

Alec moved away from the door and headed to her room, "Mokuba," she spoke, "I hate him for that, just so you know don't go getting any ideas," she said. Alec walked into her room and shut the door.

A few minutes later Seto stepped out of Jenny's room with Katie and Andy, Mokuba was still in the hall. Seto shut the door, "so how was story time?" asked Mokuba with a smirk on his face.

Seto looked at his brother, "Not bad in my opinion," he answered. Andy shook his head and headed to his room, "it was ok, for someone that has been out of practice, but you, for once did something right Kaiba," he spoke and shut the door.

Katie looked at her father, "Don't worry about him, he been like that for a while now, he will get over it," said Katie. Seto let out a long sigh, "I wish he would let it go but to him I guess I am still the bad guy in this case."

Kate took her father's hand, "You're not the bad guy to me," she said. Seto looked at his sixteen year old daughter, "thanks but I think it is going to take a lot more then just you to get Alec, Jenny and Andy to see that," he spoke.

Mokuba smiled, "Hey I don't see you as one either, although I was the one who took you everywhere when you were in Domino. Scouted to see if the kids could see you if you stood somewhere and everything else," he said.

Seto smiled slightly, "At least I know I can count on you little brother," he said. Katie squeezed her father's hand, "Me too, I trust you Dad even if Mom and Andy don't with Jenny I don't know whose side she takes, but usually it is with Andy. Well, I am going to bed now I will talk to all of you in the morning," she said. Katie let go of Seto's hand and took off down the hall to her room, which was located in the hall across the stairs.

Seto looked at Mokuba, "I don't see why it is so hard for me to just move on with this, I getting married in a few weeks after Alec and kids leave. I am starting over from scratch but yet something tells me that isn't going to work," he said.

Mokuba let out a sigh and walked over to his brother, "Seto, let me clue you in on something here, you left because you need sometime to think, but there was that whole throwing Jenny into her brother and sister when she was so young. Then you left Domino afraid to face the facts. Look bro, you need to take a reality check here, you come to the facts your ex wife and son hate you right now. You have one daughter that loves you even though you left her. Things are never going to just go away, you never ran from anything in your life, I should know you're my big brother that ended when you left Alec and the kids for that first year," he said.

Seto leaned against the wall, "so what should I do about it Mokuba because I don't know what to do about this, I am trying to start again, get past it you know move on," he said.

Mokuba sighed, "Seto you're not hearing me, as usual. You just can't start over you have to finish what you started and with Alec and the kids that is more then just a button to push. You have to tell them why you brought them here in the first place I know why, Yugi and Joey know why but there the ones that don't know why. Maybe it is time you stopped and think about what you're doing."

Mokuba walked away before Seto could say anything he was to wonder his thought alone in the hallway. Seto leaned against the wall, "why did I even invite them here at all?" he said to himself.

"I know why even though you won't say it," spoke a soft voice next to him. Seto taken off guard by Alec coming into the hall, "Alec, did you just hear what I said?"

Alec smiled "yep I came out around the time Kate took off for bed, I think the reason you brought me here, was for you to see if I still loved you or you love me, before you go through with this wedding thing. Seto, I was married to you for 12 years I am not stupid even though I act like it sometimes," she said.

Seto looked at Alec, "You know me too well," he laughed. Alec looked away, "Well, I could tell you one thing, you don't want to marry Rachael; she just isn't your type of girl."

Seto laughed, "Oh and you are Alec," he said. Alec raised an eyebrow, "I didn't say I was, at times I thought about it too, or if you were ever my type of guy. I can see now that you are just like you were 18 years ago, in love but unable to say anything about it."

Seto rolled his eyes, "what do you mean Alec, I am not in love with you at least not anymore," he scowled. Alec smirked, "Really then why did you apologize for leaving me with the kids six years ago, hmm. I see you didn't really mean it now I guess. I should have known you don't like to apologize for anything, so if you excuse me I am going to get some food then I am going to come back up here and go to bed. I hope you're not going to hang around Seto because I really don't want to be around a liar like you," she snapped.

Alec walked away, Seto was tempted to take Alec's arm and prove her wrong, but he knew she was right, and if he did grab her arm to pull her back towards him, then he would not know anything else to do but kiss her.

Seto turned his gaze to the floor, "you right Alec that is all I am to you now is a big liar," he said. Alec turned, "Yes, Seto you are, don't think that I enjoy saying it to you, in a way I still care about you but that is buried deep beneath sand and rocks hidden away, in my mind but not in my heart for it has become cold as ice for you," she said.

Alec walked out to the stairs and out of Seto's site, Seto heard Jenny's door open she stood in her night dress, with a piece of paper in her hand she walked up to Seto and handed it to him.

Seto looked at the picture that she had drawn; it was like the one he saw six years ago the one of him walking out of the house. Something was different instead of him walking away, Jenny had drawn her mother walking away with Andy and she in tow and Katie was standing in the house with him watching them leave.

Seto looked at his daughter, "I take it you still get visions of the future?" he asked. Jenny nodded, Seto knelt down to her level and looked at her eyes, she didn't have his nor Alec's eyes but soft purple eyes like her uncle Yugi and Mokuba except they had a small blue mix with them.

Jenny looked into her father's blue eyes, she felt that that she should do more to say how she was feeling but instead she turned and headed back to her room. Before she reached the door, "Jenny," he spoke now sitting on the floor, "I am sorry that I hurt you when you were younger, the whole throwing you, I mean it too, and I wish I didn't throw you at your brother and sister," he said.

Jenny turned from her door ran and hugged her father, that is all she had been waiting to hear those words, since she saw him again. Andy stood with his door cracked open he was watching the events outside, he smiled "it's about time, Dad," he spoke quietly with a small smile on his face.

Jenny let go of Seto when Andy spoke, she heard him speak from behind his bedroom door, and she smiled at her father, and then went to bed. Seto got off the floor and headed to his own room at the other end of the mansion. He stopped at the fork of the stair and headed outside to the balcony that was next to the platform, which was in between the two stairs.

The night was clear and the moon full like a large light bulb in the sky. Seto could feel the cold air pass over his face; his bangs were in his eyes. He looked up at the moon, he had done that every night since he left Alec and the kids, but now he was looking at it for different reason, to remember why he left in the first place.

Seto closed his eyes and thought deep into his memory, '_where could it be_?' he thought '_somewhere something why did I even go out the door six years ago, was it because Alec found out about Jessie? No, that can't be it something made me leave something stronger then anything I ever felt what was it?'_

Alec was walking up the stairs and saw that Seto was outside in the moonlight, she saw that he was looking at the moon, his back was too her and she didn't see that he had his eyes closed. Alec walked up she in a way felt bad about what she said earlier, she walked up and touched his shoulder.

Seto came out of his thoughts when he felt Alec's hand on his shoulder, his eyes opened. Seto looked at his shoulder and turned to see the owner of the hand it was Alec, "what do you want?" he barked turning his back to her.

Alec sighed, "To apologize, I was a little harsh up stairs, I am sorry that I called you a liar, it wasn't right of me," she said. Seto did not say anything and just looked at the sky, "look, I don't know what came over me, and I am just like you, dealing with being around each other, 12 years together and 6 years apart. Who would have thought in half the time we were married that we end up hating each other," spoke Alec.

Seto turned, "I know, you and I haven't had a decent conversation since," he paused, "I don't know when anymore," he said. Seto looked into Alec's eyes, some how to him they were different from what he used to look at when they were married, lost, lonely, confused and hopeless, the same feeling that he was feeling at the same time.

"Alec do you want to sit and talk for a while, I think we both need to," he said rubbing the back of his head. Alec smiled, "I would like that Seto, and I think a talk between just the two of us is over due, and maybe this will get us both past everything?" she said.

Alec and Seto walked over to the edge of the balcony she looked over it. Alec saw the hills in the distance in the moon light. She looked down and saw the large outdoor swimming pool and large back yard full of trees acting as a private sanctuary, from the balcony.

"Not bad, you made this place look a lot different then the one we had outside of Domino," said Alec. Seto smiled, "yeah, I wanted this to be my home away from home," he said with a small chuckle. Alec looked at him, "What do you mean home away from home?" asked Alec.

Seto gave a small laugh, "well this place never really feels like home to me, it seemed as if I needed something in it to make it feel like home," he said.

Alec shook her head, "Your saying me," she speculated. Seto looked at her, "kind of, this place was supposed to be a surprise present for you, but we split around the time I got it finalized."

Alec glared, "Seto we didn't split up, that is an agreement with each other that they need some time apart, what you did was leave and then a year later show up in my office with divorce papers, which I signed," she said.

Seto did a kind of yeah, yeah head movement, "ok your right I did leave but I didn't leave the kids just you, in a way I wished I stayed why in the world did I listen to that voice," he said.

Alec sighed, "I could have made you stay but I let you go, doesn't matter what voice was in side your head at the time you still listened to it, however it's in the past," she said.

Seto looked out at the view, "I don't know why you didn't tell Andy and Katie that you had a duel with me to stay, according to Mokuba you could have won the match. Why did you let me go?" he asked.

Alec looked at the moon, "I was hoping that when you got your space, you would come back, like in a week or two. You did not; I told Jenny, that's why she so understanding about it, but Kate and Andy. No, they would hang me out to dry in five minutes you see, I can't sit here and tell you that I hate you because in a way I am responsible for you leaving, I let you go, that day," admitted Alec.

Seto turned his head he saw that Alec was now trying to hold back tears, he promised to her long ago that he would not be the reason she was crying.

"Alec," he said softly, touching her chin, "You're not the full reason I left, and your right about something, Jenny is very understanding even for such a young child. She has something that you and I don't show very often," said Seto.

Alec looked up at Seto, "What would that be?" she choked. Seto touched Alec's hand, "Yugi's half of you," he said. Alec's eyes widened, "My brother? What does he have to do with this?" she said shocked that Seto change the subject so quickly.

Seto smiled, "Haven't you noticed Jenny's eyes, the way she just stays in the corner and waits to take a side, and how much she is committed to having us get back together. I have seen her determination in two people of the entire world, Yugi and you," said Seto.

Alec did not know what to say she saw many things of Seto in her daughters, but Yugi was the last thing she thought to hear from Seto's mouth. "Seto, she is my daughter after all," she said.

"Seto, Jenny is special in her own ways, at times I find myself comparing her with you. The stubbornness to not talk at all, the determination to not give up on me and you, and a knack for following her big brother around half the time and she takes his side most of the time, something you used to share with Mokuba," spoke Alec.

Seto looked at Alec's eyes, "Yet here we are talking on my balcony in California talking about your kids," he said. Alec was shocked that he had given in to saying they were her children.

Seto sighed, "Look, Alec I am not going to fight you about them anymore, you were right I did walk out but not on them but on you," he said.

Alec crossed her arms, "Seto!" she exclaimed. Seto smirked, "Alec, I had Mokuba and Yugi keep an eye them for me, and when I could I would show up to watch them in their activities while they were growing up," he said.

Alec shook her head, "But I didn't see you at Katie's duels, Andy's sports games, and Jenny's dance recitals. Seto, when were you there to see them?" asked Alec. Seto took Alec's hand in his, "You want to see how, come on I will show you," he said.

Seto lead Alec away from the balcony down to the first floor to the large living room, which had a giant TV set up. Seto set Alec on one of the many couches in the room; Seto walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a DVD.

"This is how I been able to watch the kids grow up, and be there for them." Seto put the DVD into the player and turned on the TV, "Watch," he said. Alec shook her head, "Seto you had Mokuba record their activities but that doesn't make up for not being there." Seto held up a finger, "just watch, and talk when it is done."

The tape began to play; it started with a 10-year-old Katie playing in the rookie duel monster championships. Andy and Jenny were cheering her on with big board signs; Alec remembered that she missed it because she was sick at the time. Alec saw Mokuba coaching Katie and Yugi watching Jenny and Andy.

Tea with her and Yugi's children Matt and Jade, cheering on their cousin at the duel championship Katie smiled and played the winning card a red eyes black dragon. Alec saw Mokuba look up at the camera and pointed towards it giving a cue to move out of site.

The next clip began a young 10-year-old Andy playing soccer with the other kids and he was good at it too, making goals and cheering on his team. Alec remembered the game she was well enough to come for once to watch.

Andy jumped up to knocked the ball in with his head but doing so caused him to pass out, when he came too his coach pulled him out of the game and placed him on the side lines, Jenny sat next to her brother on the bench holding an ice pack to his head. Andy cheered on his teammates even with his head hurting, while Jenny clapped.

As Alec watched on the couch she smiled, "I was very proud of him for making that shot but the best part was he was a team player about it," she said. Seto nodded, "it scared me when I saw that the paramedics were called in," he admitted.

Alec looked at Seto that was not on the video footage of the game, and this made her wonder how he knew. The coach had only informed her of there arrival and she told no one else unless Seto was actually there.

Alec continued to watch with Seto; a four almost five-year-old Jenny stood on a stage with her dance team. She was doing a dance solo, the time was around Christmas, the dance was old but the music was old 90's rock.

Seto pointed, "I almost came out of my hiding place when I saw her do the tango scene," he said. Alec remembered that one dance nearly made her dropped dead at the site of Jenny nearly breaking her foot when she almost fell off the stage.

Seto pointed right when Jenny came to the edge of the stage, the camera moved, "right there is when I moved but Yamu grabbed my arm pulling me back into hiding," he said.

The next clip was one from not too long ago around the time Alec was recovering; she was at the park looking depressed. Andy, Katie and Jenny were running around with Matt and Jade they looked to be playing the age-old game tag.

Present day Alec saw that the camera mostly stayed on her, Alec looked at Seto "You were worried about me?" she asked. Seto smiled and nodded "yeah, Mokuba said you hadn't been feeling well, and that you looked like you were going to faint at any giving moment."

Alec sighed, "I would have if it wasn't for the cappuccino to perk me up that Yugi is about to hand me in that shot," she said. Just then on the TV, Yugi appeared and handed Alec a white drink with whip cream on top she took a sip and continued to watch the children play as the camera turned and watched them.

The kids looked so young, Andy, Katie, and Jenny had large smiles on their faces. Alec let out a sigh; she did really wish that Seto could have been with her instead of hiding with a video camera.

Katie, finally after chasing Jenny for a while caught Andy on his way towards their mother to get a drink, she was laughing at him when he looked with confusion as she said, "your now it Andy." The Alec on the video was looking at her children, "Andy, Katie, and Jenny it is time to eat let's go you three, food time," she yelled.

The three children grinned and raced towards their mother at full speed, Andy Katie and Jenny hugged Alec knocking her to the ground. The hugs from the children soon turned in to a tickle attack and Alec was losing, Matt and Jade soon went to their aunt's ad and started to tickle Katie and Andy, Alec was tickling Jenny who was full of laughter.

The present day Alec was finding she falling asleep from watching the video, Seto was not watching the video much but he was watching Alec as she fought off sleep. He did not know why, he was showing her this footage but he just knew that she had a right to see that he had been monitoring her and the kids.

The next thing that appeared on the TV was Katie's Regional Tournament Championship match that was two months before. Alec looked at Seto, "So you were there," she said in surprise.

Seto nodded again, "Yes, and I think this is when the kids spotted me or at least, Jenny did, I know that much," he said. The Jenny in the video was waving at the camera as if she knew were it was she smiled and then the turned back to her brother Andy.

While Seto and Alec were watching the video Seto was leaning against his half of the couch with his head propped up with his fist on the side of his temple, his long legs curled on the side of the couch. Alec had taken a seat next to him but then found her self-lying on his legs and falling asleep.

The video ended and Seto looked down at her, at that moment he realized that Alec had been there for a while now, and was fast asleep. Seto shook his head and smiled, "Just like old times," he said to him self; he then turned off the TV with the near by remote.

Seto moved his legs and Alec moved but did not wake, he rolled his eyes, "Great trapped but my ex-wife," he muttered. Seto thoughts about what to do with Alec, to leave her there and try to escape without waking her, kick her off him, wake her up and tell her that she fell asleep, to just sit there and wait to kick her off him when he wanted to move, or to just fall asleep on the couch next to her.

Alec looked so peaceful, relaxed, and calm, something Seto had not seen since she came to visit him. Seto let out a sigh, "Why not, it isn't like I am going to be doing anything to her," he said.

Seto then pulled down a blanket that was in arms reach that lay on the couch and placed it on Alec. Alec's head was on Seto's thigh and knee he decided to stay and watch for her to wake up, but doing so was causing him to feel sleepy too.

Seto gently lifted Alec's head to move his legs behind her back and slid down to where his head could rest on the leather armrest that his elbow was propping his head when they were watching the movie.

Seto placed Alec's head on the soft leather couch near his stomach, which was a surprise to him that she did not wake when he moved her so much. Seto looked at Alec for a while as his eyelids became heavy, and he began to fall asleep.

Seto's mind began to wonder, in a way he felt that he was falling in love with Alec all over again. He soon shock off the thought, by saying he was engaged to Rachael, but then some how Alec being more right, just seemed to scream louder in his mind of who was more right for him.

Seto looked at Alec's sleeping body, he did not think he would ever be this close to her again after the divorce, but in a way he wished that, they could have ended their marriage on better terms. Seto took his right hand and moved Alec's light blue bangs from her face, in away he did not feel like anything else mattered at that moment except that he is to be near her again like old times.

Seto moved down more on the couch to where Alec's head was close to his chest, and kissed her on the forehead. In a soft gentle voice he spoke, "I am sorry I let you go at all Alec," he said.

Alec did not move, or make a sound, from Seto voice, he felt his desire for sleep growing, and soon he was asleep on the couch with Alec, his feet under the blanket and soon they were both deep in sleep.

Thanks for the reviews I been busy lately so I can't really write to much of a thanks you but here is it is THANK YOU.


	10. Words are nothing but it still hurts

**Chapter 10**

**Words are nothing but it still hurts  
**

The sun light was coming through the windows of the living room; Alec awoke by the sound of laughter coming from a 10 year old. Alec opened her eyes to see Jenny standing in front of her giggling.

Alec quickly sat up on the couch, and saw that Seto was next to her, Alec glared at her daughter "Don't you think about it, Jenny," she said sorely.

Jenny rolled her eyes and a large breath of a "yeah right motion." Alec moved she saw that Seto was still asleep, Alec raised and eyebrow at how innocent he looked, "you haven't changed a bit Seto," she said softly.

Jenny giggled and Alec glared "Don't you tell a soul or you're grounded," she threatened. Jenny did a zipper motion over her mouth saying her lips were sealed but since that she wasn't going to talk anyways, Alec just gave a smile and a tiny laugh.

Alec moved off the couch, Seto felt her move and woke up. Alec stood next to the couch, "Good morning, Seto," she yawned. Seto realized that he had fallen asleep next to Alec, he sat up, "What morning, is anyone up yet?" he asked. Alec pointed at Jenny, "I think she is the only one that knows or we would have the peanut gallery here by now," she said.

Seto looked at his daughter; she did a few motions and then left the room. Seto looked at Alec, "What did she sign?" he asked. Alec looked at him, "She said our secret is safe, and that she heard the TV last night, so she knows that we were watching something, and fell asleep, she won't tell anyone," confirmed Alec.

Seto looked at the clock on the TV, "well it is about 7:45 am I guess it is time for breakfast," he said. Alec looked at Seto, "You are starting to scare me Seto, you just woke up after our daughter found us asleep next to each other on the couch, don't you think we should probably change our clothes since were both wearing the same thing as yesterday? Before we eat?" said Alec.

Seto looked at her, "Wait did you say our daughter? As in Jenny?" asked Seto. Alec laughed, "Well, you and I kind of made peace with eat other right, I figure that since you also were there for them without me knowing, I don't see why not, after all you said it yourself, you "left me," and that is the way I think things should be," spoke Alec, she then left the room.

Jenny gave a giggle from behind the couch, which she had left the room but had snuck back in while Alec and he had been talking. Seto turned in the direction of the giggling girl, "Jenny, come out, come out, where ever you are?" he said playfully.

Jenny popped up at the sound of her father's voice, she gave a giggle and took off running, Seto smiled, "That girl is fast but I am faster," he said to himself running after her. Alec walked out to the stairs and saw Jenny soon following her out of the living room followed by Seto chasing her.

Jenny ran from her father, full of laughter, Alec rolled her eyes at the site of them trying to act as if last night didn't happen between her and Seto. Andy soon appeared in the hallway door, "Well, where have you been all night?" he asked his mother.

Alec smirked, "When your older and married then I will tell you until then, I am going to get changed out of these clothes. I have a lunch date this afternoon, and I am not missing it."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "You remember that Kaiba left you remember," he said. Alec looked at her son, "I don't forget but, I can in time learn to forgive your father for what he did, and we talked most of the night for your information," she said.

Andy gave slight nod and walked down the stair while Alec headed to her room. Yugi popped out of his room just as Alec was about to enter hers.

"Alec, can I talk to you?" he asked for a moment. Alec turned, "In a minute Yugi I have to get dressed," she said. Yugi gave a nod and headed down the stairs, "Ok, I will talk to you down there then," he spoke then left.

Alec shut the door to her room Katie sat on her mother's bed, "Morning Mom," she said. Alec nearly jumped out of her skin, "Kate!" she jumped then calming her self, "What are you doing in my room? It is about 8 in the morning and you're here in my room, Why?" asked Alec.

Katie stood up, "I came in here to wake you up so that we could go for a run but I can see you're not even close to ready, so I will just go down stairs and get something to eat." Alec let out a sigh of relief that she did not mention Seto, at least not until she got to the door.

"Um, Mom where were you this morning?" Kate asked just before leaving. Alec turned from her suitcases, "well Katie your father and I were talking this morning, and don't mention it to anyone ok," answered Alec. Katie gave a small nod and left the room with out another word. Alec looked at the door then jumped on to her bed landing on her back, "Why today, or better yet why at all?" she spoke.

A knock came at the door; "Alec?" said a female voice. Alec jumped up, "Um, I am not ready yet hang on," she yelled at the door grabbing her robe to make it appear that she had been changing which she had not; she was in her sweats and tee shirt still.

When she opened, the door she saw Mai, "What's up Mai?" asked Alec. Mai smiled, "I thought I would give you this back, since I heard your up, you know before I forget." Alec took the dress that Mai was holding in her hand, "Thanks Mai, umm, can I talk to you in here for a minute?" asked Alec. Mai nodded and Alec opened the door then quickly shut it.

Downstairs in the dinning room Seto sat with a bowl of corn flakes, and some fruit. Jenny was eating a pink frosted doughnut with a large glass of strawberry milk. Andy was sitting next to her with his bowl of chocolate chip cookie cereal and loving every bite of it trying to get Jenny away from her doughnut.

Jenny could see his fingers move towards her doughnut when she would stop to take a drink of milk; she would smirk at him then hit his hand with her spoon. Andy was not trying to take the doughnut; he was just trying to keep Jenny entertained until Katie arrived to feed his sister a proper breakfast.

Noah walked in to the dinning room, "So how is everyone this morning?" he asked. Jenny gave an ok signal with her fingers, Andy did a small nod with food in his mouth and Seto just looked at Noah and gave a small nod, "We're good Noah, thanks for everything you can go back to your chores now," said Seto.

Noah bowed and left the room, Andy looked over at his father, "Kaiba, I have a question?" asked Andy. Seto looked up from his food, "Sure what it is Andy?" he wondered.

Andy let out a sigh, "Is that the same Noah from the story you told me when I was a kid?" he asked. Seto looked at Andy, "Noah is an android with a human computer brain. It is somewhat hard to explain, you see Noah hid his memories and mind on a back up file in the Kaiba Corp mainframe, about 6 years ago after I left you mother. I needed something to get her off my mind so I began to build Noah's new body. Mokuba found Noah's mind in the mainframe and sent it to me here. I then downloaded it into Noah's robotic body and there you have it," he said.

Noah stepped in the room, "ok I am done with the chores I am heading out Seto, I will be back later ok," he said. Seto glanced at Noah, "Ok but be back by dinner we need our cook." Noah laughed, "I have it ready to go in the kitchen all you need to do is press start," he said and left.

Katie walked in to the room, "Morning everyone." Andy had finally taken Jenny's doughnut away, "Hi Katie, ouch J.B that hurt," he said as Jenny hit him with the spoon as hard as she could, to get her doughnut back.

Katie then reached down and took Jenny's doughnut. Jenny looked at Katie as she was about to lose her doughnut to her older sister now, "I don't think so Jenny you need to eat some real food before the junk food," she said taking the doughnut with her as she walked over to the table and start making a plate of food.

Seto looked at his kids, "So why are you three up so early, I thought you kids slept in on Saturdays," he said. Jenny, Andy, and Katie looked at Seto, Jenny did a pillow out of her hands and then did a no, sigh with her finger.

Andy laughed, "We never sleep in on weekends, and J.B is up early watching cartoons and usually wakes up Katie and me to make breakfast for her." Katie laughed, "Usually it is me that pulls you out of bed Andy not Jenny," she said.

Andy glared, "I don't have to be woken by you." Kate and Jenny laughed at there brother, Seto was missing the joke.

"Ok fill this old guy in?" Seto asked. Katie looked at her father, "Jenny gets us all up in the mornings, Mom and I go for our weekly jugs and Andy, well, and he would sleep in. I guess not today but when I get back from jogging with mom, I usually have to pull him off the bed which takes a lot of work," she said handing Jenny a bowl of fruit colored circles with slices of strawberries in the bowl.

Jenny dug in to her food so that she could get to her doughnut, Andy laughed, "JB! Do we need to work on your table manners again? Eat slowly Sis your doughnut isn't going anywhere," he said. Andy then took the doughnut and placed it on his plate next to her; Jenny stopped her quick eating and slowed down.

"Ok, so why do you two call Jenny, JB?" Seto asked. Katie laughed, "I don't, but Andy started to call her that after you left," she said turning to Andy, "I think you started calling her that around Halloween time," said Katie.

Andy laughed, "Yep around Halloween when she dressed up as a little white bunny rabbit, and she looked so cute too," he said. Jenny stopped eating her food and turned to a bright shade of pink.

Andy laughed at his younger sister, "Jenny Bunny, right," he said. Jenny then went red with embarrassment, and gave her brother a look. Seto laughed, "That is cute name but your cousin Melissa would disapprove won't she?"

Melissa walked through the door, "Nope, Uncle Seto, I was the one who called her it first because I made the costume on Halloween, right Jenny Bunny, my little rabbit," said Melissa.

Jenny did a hard nod with her head just to show off. Melissa took some fruit and placed it on her plate, "So, trying to get reacquainted with Andy, Katie and Jenny, I take it Uncle Kaiba," she said. Jenny went back to eating her cereal while eye balling her doughnut on Andy's plate, Seto nodded, Katie agreed, but Andy did not show any sign of interest in his cousin's comment and continued to eat his food.

Joey and Mai came into the room next followed by Yugi and Mokuba, but not a sign of Alec. Jenny was the first to notice that her mother was not present, she signed to Andy.

Andy shook his head, "No, mom isn't in trouble she is just taking her time coming down after talking with Dad early this morning," he said. Jenny giggled when Seto gave her a look.

Mokuba looked at his big brother, "So you two finally talked it out?" he asked. Seto shook his head, "Not all of it but some of it. There are a few things she and I need to talk about but I showed her the DVDs I made about her and the kids."

Andy dropped his jaw with food in it, "What DVDs?" he spoke spiting half the food in his mouth at Kate. "Ewe, Andy chew, swallow, and then speak," she said wiping her face. Seto let out a sigh, "I will show you kids after breakfast, it was something I was going to show you this afternoon while Alec was out on her date."

Yugi, Mokuba, and Joey dropped their jaws, "WHAT!" they all said. Jenny laughed and Andy gave a sigh, "Mom has a date with Jimmy an old friend of hers this afternoon," he spoke.

Joey looked at Seto, "And your ok with this Kaiba?" he asked. Seto looked at Joey, "Of course, Wheeler, why won't it be? I moved on and I guess so has she, I am engaged to Rachael so why can't Alec date?" he said. Mai touched Joey's hand under the table, "Joey just drop the conversation Alec and Kaiba obviously know what they are doing," she said.

Alec walked through the door at that moment, her blue hair hung down to her waist; she wore a little make up enough to bring out her sky blue eyes, at least in Seto's opinion. Alec wore a black shirt and a small white blouse, Joey, Mokuba, and Yugi dropped their jaws at the site of Alec.

Alec did not look as if she was in her later thirties but back in her twenties again. Seto's mind went wild, but kept his body under control not showing any emotion to his ex wife's appearance but he could not resist not looking at her.

Katie shot a look to her brother, and gave a silent "wow" with her mouth, Andy nodded his head in agreement with his sister, and his mother looked great. Jenny gave a little clap when her mother walked in to the room, she was surprise her mother could still wear heels.

"Mom, you look good, anything special this morning?" asked Kate. Alec smiled, "Yes I am going to be having breakfast with Jimmy, turns out he can't make it to lunch so we decided to go out this morning," she answered.

Seto dropped his spoon in peer nerviness, "Breakfast, Where? All the restaurants in town don't open for another two hours?" Alec grinned, "At his place of course he has offered to make breakfast for me, and I accepted his offer."

Andy looked at his mother, "Mom, at his place isn't that a little too personal?" he asked. Alec laughed, "Relax, Andy turns out his place isn't that far from here, so I am going to walk there."

Mai laughed, "Alec, dear, your shoes are going to get ruined if you walk all the way to his place, and besides you asked me earlier if that outfit was a bit much and I have to say now after looking at every male's reaction in this room. I have to say you need to tone it down a bit for breakfast," said Mai.

Alec looked at her clothes; Jenny nodded when Alec looked at her. "Ok, maybe the skirt is a bit much but what about the blouse, does it work?" asked Alec. Mai shook her head, "Girl you need to go back and try again, that out fit is for some party or date but this is breakfast date so go with casual," she said.

Alec rolled her eyes, "Fine, Andy, Katie what do you two think, too much?" she asked her two oldest. Andy gave a small nod Katie stood up and walked around her mother, "Yep too much mom, now if it was a night date like Mai said then yeah prefect but this is not a morning outfit."

Seto was nearly drooling over, Alec as she turned and left the dinning room, "ok," she said, and left the room, but instead of heading up the stairs, she went to the front door knowing that every male except Yugi and Andy were drooling.

The doorbell rang, Seto, Katie, Andy, Jenny, Mokuba, and Yugi ran to the dinning room door. Alec walked to the door and opened it, "Hi Jimmy," she said. Jimmy smiled, "Hey Alec, Wow, great outfit you look good, I surprise you got all dressed up for breakfast," said Jimmy. Alec giggles like a little girl, "thank you Jimmy, I was about go change but if you don't mind me coming like this?" she said. Jimmy shook his head, "Not at all."

Seto was burning with jealousy as he peered out of the dinning room door, Jenny, Andy and Katie noticed right away when they saw their father's fist clench and face turn red with jealously.

Katie, Yugi and Mokuba pulled Seto back into the dinning room, before he could draw attention to them at the door. Andy and Jenny stood at the door watching their mother, Andy shook his head, "J.B we have to stop this, Mom and Dad have to get back together," he said moving to go out the rest of the doorway but Jenny grabbed his arm and shook her head, telling him in her own way not to do it.

Alec soon left with Jimmy, Andy and Jenny walked back into the dinning room, when Andy sat down, he hit the table with his fist. "I can't believe Mom just went to breakfast with that guy, dressed like that," he said motioning with his hands toward the dinning room door.

Katie took her brother's other hand as he sat down at the table, "Andy remember were getting a Step Mother soon, so don't be surprise if Mom goes out with someone," she said. Andy looked at Katie then Jenny, "I know, but uh, that guy, he works on a whale watching boat. Mom hates boats, loves planes, jets and anything fast speed," said Andy.

Jenny took her brother's hand, giving him some confidence to what he was saying, but still so confused about this he hated what Kaiba did to his sisters and mother but now his mother was dating, this caused confusion for his hope of his parents getting back together were now dwindling to nothing. Seto nodded at his son's remarks, "Andrew just let it go, your mother has a right to date anyone she wants I am not going to stop her," he said.

Andy glared, "That isn't my point, of all the people in the world your two are meant for each other, I don't even see why I even waste my breath or brain cells to trying and hoping you two get back together. I want my sister to talk again Kaiba!" he shouted.

Katie shot a look at her brother, "Andy! Jenny will say silent until Dad comes back, and he is back in our lives now, so stop worrying about Mom and Jenny. Mom is a full grown woman that can kick the ass of anyone she wants I know from experience," she shot back at him.

Andy let go of Jenny's hand and left the room, but before he did, "Kaiba, this is your entire fault!" he said then left the room in a fuss.

Jenny let out a sigh and ran after her brother, Kate ran after him also. Seto looked at Yugi, Mokuba, Joey and Mai "Boy did I ever screw things up now," he said to those left in the room. As much as Joey liked to see, Seto down, he had to say something. "You mentioned movies of the kids earlier I think you should show them Kaiba, at least that is my opinion," said Joey.

Yugi and Mokuba nodded in agreement but Seto disagreed, "No, my own children don't understand why I even left in the first place," said Seto. Yugi looked at Seto, "Then why did you leave them at all six years ago Seto, I mean it doesn't make sense to any of us at all even I am wondering why you took off like you did. Kaiba it been six years, Andy been bottling in his anger so much lately it just took you to make him blow his top."

Seto let out a sigh, "Well since the kids are going to find out tonight, I might as well tell you all, I left because well I felt something telling me to leave like a calling to take off somewhere. I just felt like something told me to leave Alec six years ago. I know it sounds stupid but Alec somewhat also found out about the Jessie," he said.

Yugi and Joey dropped their spoons, "How in the world did Alec find out about Jessie?" they both asked at the same time.

Mokuba glared, "So you did cheat on Alec," he pointed to his brother, and then turned towards Yugi and Joey, "and you both knew didn't you?"

Seto shamefully looked at the ground, "Yes, Mokuba I did, a few times in fact but here is the thing I can't remember why or how I just remember finding myself next to Jessie every time after work after Jenny was born," he said. Yugi and Joey looked at Mokuba, "Yeah we knew and tried to stop him, well sort of," said Joey catching a small glare from Mai.

Andy, Katie and Jenny stood behind the door with their ears pressed to it. Katie slapped her brother's head, "See," she told him, "I told you so, he won't cheat unless something else made him do it," said Katie.

Andy was rubbing his head, "Ok, fine you win, now can we give dad the tape now, I think he would like to see it," said Andy. Andy, Katie, and Jenny walked back into the dinning room; they saw Seto sitting at the table with his hands on his head. No one noticed that Andy, Katie, and Jenny had entered the room; Katie walked over to Seto, "Dad," she spoke softy.

Seto looked up, "Guess you kids had been listening in," he said looking at the table still. Katie, Jenny and Andy nodded to their father's question. "Yeah for about a while now, umm, I didn't know, but Jenny had something and showed it to me before I knew," spoke Andy regretfully.

Jenny held up a videotape and Katie spoke, "After you left I took the tape that Mom showed you, remember I told you that you weren't the bad guy, Andy doesn't believe you are anymore," then poking him in the side, "do you?"

"Ouch no," said Andy rubbing his ribs in pain. "And Jenny well she always knew that you weren't," finished Katie. Seto looked at Andy who seemed to be kind of shy suddenly, "Yeah, umm, sorry about what I said, I guess I was just mad. It is that Mom is dating that has me really mad, right now it been bottled for a while now," said Andy.

Jenny smiled and handed the videotape to Seto, Andy translated her hand movements that she did after "She said that she will talk again once you and mom start talking and she kind of told us that she found you two asleep on the couch this morning," said Kate.

Joey grinned at Seto, "Kaiba, you dog sleeping with the sheep again," he said with a smirk. Seto glared at Joey, "Wheeler, why in the world would you, call me as a dog. I been your master for so long now, after I turned you in to a little puppy at Duelist Kingdom. Nothing happened other then Alec and I were watching the movies and she fell asleep and trapped me on the couch so we slept there," said Seto defending his honor.

Everyone in the room was silent when the front door opened and shut, "HELLO anyone home?" spoke a female voice, Alec entered a few hours later.

Jenny jumped down from Seto's lap, which she was sitting on and headed, to the entrance hall. Alec and Jenny returned moments later, "So, everyone is in here, what's with the long faces?" she asked.

Andy looked at his mother he could tell she had a good time with Jimmy but something rang in his mind, "Mom how was your breakfast date?" asked Andy. Katie turned in shock to her brother; she was not expecting him to ask anything.

Alec took a seat next to Mokuba, "Well, Andy, it was ok, but in away I wish I didn't go at all. Turns out that Jimmy was just heartbroken by his ex girl friend from four years ago, he found out she is now engaged and will be getting married soon. He wouldn't stop talking about her, I finally looked him in the eye and told him to grow up and move on, but then I caught myself and figured that…," she paused, "that I haven't really been doing the same. Moving on that is, so I decided to come back here, to think," she said, and took a doughnut and stuck at part of it in her mouth and ate it.

Andy looked at Katie in away sending a silent message to her that their parents needed to talk alone. Jenny took her brother's hand and tried to pull him out of the room but he did not move, "No, Jenny I am staying you and Katie go," he said to her.

Jenny gave a look at her brother with some hand movements in an angry manner, Andy rolled his eyes, "don't use that tone with me, Jenny," said Andy. Alec looked at her son, "Ok did I miss something? Jenny didn't say a word did she?" asked Alec.

Alec shook her head, "Jenny, come here, you don't need to leave the room and don't make Andy do so either, your father also has some explaining to do," she said turning to Seto, "Don't you Kaiba." Seto raised an eyebrow, "What! About this," he said holding up the tape, "This is the tape you showed me of me having sex with Jessie isn't," he said.

Alec rolled her eyes, "Maybe, I don't know I threw that tape off the Kaiba Corp building when I moved into your office after you took off," she said. Jenny giggled Alec glared at her youngest, "I think I know who caught it before it hit her on the head," she said, Jenny nodded with a large smile on her face.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Anyways, since were all here ok, fine, I admit it. I cheated on you Alec, I apologized for it, and I also like to say that am not sorry for ever leaving you, actually, I am in a way glad I did. However seeing what it has done to our children then why bother even coming back that is the thought that has reoccurred in my head for the last five years, why even comes back," said Seto at last.

Alec raised an eyebrow at Seto, she was not fooled by this out burst of anger, Kate and Jenny mouths dropped and Andy crossed his arms shooting daggers with his eyes at Kaiba.

"Seto you may be rich with your own little business but don't forget that you and I were raised by the same mad man, and I am not afraid of you scare tactics so don't go blowing chunks about not having regrets about leaving. Like my brother once said to you, "You have friends," but with me I am an enemy to you now, when I was the only one you could trust remember that, I put my life on the line for you more times then one so do me a favor and shut up," snapped Alec.

Melissa's mouth dropped as well as Yugi, Joey, Mai, Katie and Jenny. Seto glared at Alec, "You know what why did you even come, Alec?" asked Seto.

Alec smirked, "to keep an eye on MY children Seto, you said you were there for them but hiding in the shadows but never really there!" snapped Alec.

Mokuba turned his head, "But he was Alec," he said. Alec shook her head, "As Andy told Kate once in his room, his father is dead to him and well that goes for me now too the Seto Kaiba I knew would never run away from those he cared and loved," said Alec in full anger. "Now if you excuse me I am going to pack, Andy, Katie and Jenny you do the same were going to a hotel we don't need Seto Kaiba's hospitality," she said.

Alec stomped out of the room Jenny jumped up and ran after her mother Andy soon followed a few minutes but Katie stayed in her chair she wasn't going to go anywhere.

"I am not moving," shouted Kate from her seat. Andy popped his head in the room, "Katie move it NOW!" he snapped. Kate looked at her brother, "I am staying with Dad, you can go with Mom if you want but I am staying, Andrew," she snapped.

Andy shook his head, "fine, stay a baby about this but remember he cheated and left our mother you want to stay here fine do so, but I am going to with Jenny and Mom," he said. Andy then stormed out of the room, and up the stairs to pack Jenny and him self to leave. Seto was thinking at the table the picture that Jenny had showed him the night before came to mind, he got up and ran out of the dinning room.

Mai, Joey, Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, Melissa looked at Kate, "Well that was interesting," said Joey. Mai glared and elbowed him in the ribs. "This is entirely my fault," said Kate putting her hands on her face.

Yugi looked at his young niece, "if I didn't make Andy give me the email address to send Dad an email to call us and invite us here this would have never happened," said Kate who was now showing signs holding tears back.

Yugi moved over to Katie, "No, it isn't I am the one who convinced Mokuba to talk your father in to calling. So it wasn't your entire fault," said Yugi trying to make Kate feel better. Kate shook her head, "thanks Uncle Yugi, but this is a Kaiba family matter, I need to talk to mom and Andy alone."

Kate turned and left the room, Yugi looked at everyone else, "Please tell me that she just didn't say that?" asked Yugi. Joey, Mai, and Melissa nodded their heads; Mokuba shook his, "Yugi," said Joey, "she sounded a lot like Kaiba just now before Alec showed up in his life again."

Mokuba sighed, "That is because she had seen Seto over the last five years every few months she meets up with him that is why," he said. Melissa's jaw dropped, "Mokuba you telling us that Kate, my cousin, has seen Seto over the last five years ever few months?" questioned Melissa.

Mokuba nodded, "Yep, who do you think arranged all of this," Mokuba pointed toward the door, "Kate."

A few hours later, "Ok, so let me get this straight," said Joey, "Kaiba and Kate have been meeting over the last five years and no one has told Alec, Andy or Jenny," he said.

Mokuba shook his head, "No, Jenny knew about it," interrupted Mokuba. Joey rolled his eyes, "Ok, what ever," he continued to figure it out aloud, "So my point no one has told Alec about this, and probably not going to either unless some one runs up those stairs out there and stop her from walking out," he finished.

Yugi glared at Joey, "What are you getting at, I am not the one that didn't tell her about Kate and Kaiba meeting," he said realizing that Mai, Melissa and Mokuba were glaring at him.

"Yugi, maybe you should tell her," said Mai finally after a long pause that caused crickets were heard in the dinning room. Yugi stood up, "No, Mokuba she is your sister in law and Kate is your niece you tell, Alec about Kate's secret visits with Kaiba, he is your brother."

Mokuba nodded, "Yeah and Alec is your older sister like Seto is my older brother," he said. Melissa rolled her eyes, "Fine I will tell Aunt Alec, scared boys, gosh no wonder Uncle Marik almost took over the world," she said.

Yugi and Mokuba shoot looks at Melissa as she spoke about Marik. "Melissa you are stepping on holy ground there," said Joey taking Mai's hand remembering almost losing her to the shadow realm when Marik went crazy.

Melissa crossed her arms, "Look, I was getting your attention, well I am going to use it, why don't both of you tell Aunt Alec before she walks out that door in about 10 minutes because I can hear Andy yelling with Uncle Seto through the door right now." Yugi and Mokuba looked at each other and bolted for the dinning room door to get to Alec and the kids.

Alec was standing on the stairs with her arms crossed; Seto and Andy were having a yelling match. Jenny was sitting on a pile of duffle bags that she, Alec, Andy and Kate had brought but Katie's bags were in her room still.

"I am not going to leave my twin sister with a leaving, deserting piece of crap of a father, oh and that would be you, Kaiba!" snapped Andy. Alec gave a small "hump" sound, raising an eyebrow, and thinking her son was just warming up on his insults to him.

Seto shook his head, "Andy that is Kat's choice, if she wants to stay here that is her choice," he snapped. Kate was next to Jenny keeping her sister occupied from the argument but it was not working because she was not buying it.

"Kaiba, Kate is my daughter and she is coming with us, like it or not I haven't seen you lift a finger to take care of her since you left," shot Alec.

Yugi and Mokuba walked into the room, "umm, Alec, Sis that isn't entirely true," said Yugi. Alec shoot a look at Yugi, "What! Yugi if you know something spit it out!" exclaimed Alec.

Yugi nudged Mokuba in the ribs, "You told me, so tell them," said Yugi. Mokuba sighed, "Fine just quit doing that to me," he said then turning to Alec, "Seto had been meeting with Kate over the last five years every few months. She has been acting like she hasn't seen him in years for the past few days."

Kate's eyes opened wide, "Uncle Mokuba, you weren't supposed to tell any one," snapped Kate. Jenny smirked, and sighed an "I told you so," with her face. Andy smirked while looking at Seto, "This true, Kaiba?" she snapped.

Seto rolled his eyes, "Yeah, every few months, I would head to Domino and Kate and I would meet up for lunch or something," he said.

Andy glared at his sister, "So that's what you been up to," he said going in to a girlish tone, "I can't hang out at Uncle Yugi's shop today I have too much homework or Duel monsters practice," he said mocking her.

Kate shook her head, "Hey it wasn't every time I did have lots of homework at times," she said. Andy raised an eyebrow, "My point has been made," he said.

Seto crossed, "Alec, stay come on it just another few days then after the holidays you and the kids can leave. I was going to offer to let them live here if they wanted to in a few days but now is good as time as any. So Andy, Kate, and Jenny, would you three or some of you want to live out here with me and Rachael?" asked Seto.

Alec shook her head, "As there legal guardian parent, I have final say about that Kaiba," she snapped. Seto nodded, "Actually, the agreement was joint custody but you have changed that haven't you?" asked Seto.

Alec shook her head, "No, just that, I have raised them, feed them, clothed them, and paid for their schooling, now what have you done over the last six years, nothing but watch from a distance?" asked Alec after giving a list.

Seto sighed, "Look, I know six years I walked away, but you had everything and after the divorced you were the one that handed Kaiba Corp to Mokuba and Sara who merged Industrial Illusions with Kaiba Corp. You walked away from it, I gave them everything except this mansion and the jet which I think has come in handy for sneaking into Domino when I wanted to talk with my daughter, or sometimes daughters," said Seto looking out the corner of his eye at Jenny who was now drawing another picture.

Kate rolled her eyes, "Ok, fine I admit it I met with Dad a few times, so what I have made my decision already I am staying with Dad. Mom please don't stop me from staying," she pleaded.

Alec took a breath, "Fine, whatever Kate you want to stay with Kaiba that is your choice you're old enough to make your own decisions about who you live with, however, Jenny can't choose because she is only 10 when she is 13 she can choose," said Alec.

Jenny got up from her spot on the bags and went to Andy on the stairs taking his hand telling him that where he goes she goes. Andy took a breath, "Jenny wants to go where I go and right now that is with Mom!" he snapped.

Alec sighed, "Well, then I get two out of three then, Seto, now if you move so that I can take these two to the hotel that I have set up," she snapped at Seto who was blocking the door.

Seto shook his head, "No!" he said. Alec glared, "Kaiba do I need to make you move," she threatened ready to, actually fight him. Seto raised an eyebrow, "You challenging me Alec, you know you will lose," he said.

Alec raised an eyebrow "last time I checked I won twice Seto, and I punched you in the gut two days ago," she smirked. Andy saw this coming and moved him self and Jenny over to Mokuba and Yugi; Mai, Joey and Melissa were now in the main hall with everyone else.

"Kaiba, you want to fight me, because I will win," said Alec. Seto smirked, "Ok then, you win, the kids and you can go, but if I win which, I will, you stay here and so do the kids for the rest of the trip," said Seto. Alec nodded, "fine, since I challenged you, you get to pick the place, and you know I keep my word," she said. Seto grinned, "Your going regret saying that Alec."

A few minute everyone was out side in the large green law year in front of the mansion. Alec was ready to kick Seto's ass; he was ready to take her down in just three moves and he knew how to do it.

Joey wanted to officiate, "Ok, here are the rules: no one may interfere that is family, friends, and kids, no hitting below the belt that is for you Alec, and Kaiba no grabbing body parts of …"

Seto looked at Joey, "Wheeler, just start the match already, Alec and I have fought each other before and I know her weak points and …."

Alec jumped at Seto, "KAIBA," she snapped. Joey threw up his hands, "Ok start then but keep it clean you two," he said before running away.

Seto stood there in his black outfit; Alec was in her jeans and tee shirt she knew that Seto was sweating in that hot outfit. Alec threw high kick at Seto; he dodged it then threw a jab at her ribs.

Alec took the hit hard, she moved away. "Mom, be careful," said Andy. Alec smirked holding her side, "That the best you can do Seto," she smirked "you fight like a girl," she teased.

Seto bent his knees low and motioned with one of his forward hands to have her attack. Alec jumped in the air, Seto knew what she was going to do, and he flipped backward, dodging her high kick aimed at his head Alec missed again.

"Stay still you," snapped Alec jumping up again. Seto shook his head, "You want me to make this easy for you," he said.

Alec sneered at him, "ooh, Seto your dead meat," she said and came running at him. Seto grabbing Alec's arm flipping her on to her back on to the soft green grass, "I win," he said as she lay on her back.

Alec glared and took her feet and kicked at Seto's face, "I didn't submit yet," she said getting up. Seto did not expect her to try to kick at him that way, but it was a surprise, he was down on the ground and Alec was standing over him, "I win, Kaiba," she said.

Seto smirked, "really," he said. Seto moved his leg tripping Alec; he locked on of her outer leg in his while putting pressure on her leg that was stuck on the grass. Alec growled at Kaiba as she fought to get free, but Seto's face and weak points that Alec knew were out of reach since she was pinned to the ground by his legs.

"You cheater," Alec growled at him. Seto smirked, "You know I am not so weak why, fight it, I win, Alexandra," he snapped. Alec wrinkled her face, "Oh yeah," she said making a fist and swinging at his midsection hitting him right on target where it hurts a lot of men. Joey jumped up, "Hey I said no hitting below the belt," he snapped at the cheap shot Alec just took.

Seto let go of Alec and rolled to his back, "That hurt?" he smirked almost laughing. Alec was shaking her head and grasping it in pain, "Dammit, should have known that you were wearing a steel cup," she snapped.

Kate, Jenny, and Andy's eyes, widened, "Well I was expecting that to happen, Mom's move back fired," said Andy. Katie nodded, "That usually works but Dad could see that coming a mile away he knew that she would do that," said Katie.

Jenny nodded her head in agreement with Andy and Katie that had to hurt one of her parents sadly it was her mother that was in pain.

Alec shook her head, "Fine, smarty pants," she smirked. Seto motioned for her to come at him again, "you ready yet or do I have to wait for you." Alec shook her head and did a low spin kick at Seto's legs, he saw this moving coming too it was on of his most common ones except she was pulling it.

Seto stepped back out of Alec's leg reach that was not too close to him, "Alec, your lost you touch," he teased. Alec shook her head, "Seto," she growled. "Here let me show you how it is done," he said, then doing a spin kick knocking Alec to ground again this time, she hit hard.

Alec sat up, "You are going to…" Seto jumped up in the air to stomp on her stomach, Alec rolled out of way before he landed, "low blow yourself," she snapped getting off the ground.

Seto raised and eyebrow, "Come on then, your holding back." Alec charged at his swing her fists at him, Seto blocked all of them with his forearms, and she threw about 10 before she was out of breath "Done Alec?" Seto asked.

Alec could not believe it Seto was winning not by strength but by wearing her out she gathered all the frustration and anger she had for him and took one final swing at him, Seto did not expect it to hit him as hard as it did, but he found himself on the ground before he knew it.

Alec stood, completely out of breath, and trying to keep her balance but soon fell to her knees, Seto lay on his back wondering what in the world just happened to him as if the voice in his mind was silenced. Seto felt that he just woke up from a dream, as if the punch had acted like a switch and his mind clicked returning to normal.

Seto sat up and looked at Alec, "Done venting now?" he asked her. Alec nodded she felt very faint, Alec felt herself begin to fall. Seto jumped up and caught her just as she passed out from the exhaustion from the fight. Joey raised an eyebrow, "looks like Kaiba wins," he said. Mai hit Joey in the chest, "Dumb, dumb she pasted out, and of course he won."

Seto picked up Alec in his arms, he felt something spark in him but soon dimmed as if the punch from before also had done, "I guess someone didn't get as much sleep as I thought," he said looking at the kids.

Andy, Katie, and Jenny nodded, as Seto took Alec in his arms and began to walk back to the mansion. Katie looked at her brother, "Andy," she said. Andy had his fist clenched but let go of it as Jenny took his hand and pulled him towards the direction of the mansion. Andy looked at Katie, "What Sis?" he said.

Katie took his head, "He isn't all bad ok," she said. Andy smiled, "nope, not fully anyways," he said.

The three kids walked towards the mansion, Yugi, Melissa, Mai, and Joey looked at each other, "well looks like there is some improvement on the situation, Yugi at least my brother is taking her in side the mansion," said Mokuba.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah, but the question is how far into the mansion?" he asked. Yugi and Mokuba looked at each other then they took off after Seto and the kids, Mai and Joey soon followed all hoping that Kaiba was not going to leave her on the stairs.

Melissa, looked at the sky, "Dad, you were right Uncle Seto, still loves her, lets just hope he see it soon, before he loses her like Mom and I lost you," she said to herself.


	11. The Connections and Feelings

**Well yesturday was my brithday and I am getting an Ipod YAY anyways enough of my bragging, I give another chapter. **

**Thanks for the reivew Twilight Memories, Yes Seto needs to stop listening to that voice. I know there is Angst elements in this story there should be four genres mystery, drama, romance, and of course angst but with me I can't be held to just two that's what makes a good writer is one that is eclectic (I know I spelled that wrong probably)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**The Connections and Feelings**

Alec was standing on the balcony out side the stairs, she had lost the fight, Seto had won by her being exhaustion, even though she knew that Seto's jaw must now hurt from her right hook that landed just before passing out.

The wind blew on her face, the feel of the cold air meant that soon it would begin to snow. Alec stood there in the light of the moon and stars as the clouds moved in.

Alec hair and nightdress blew in the wind, felt something touch her shoulders, Alec opened her eyes and saw that someone had placed a jacket on them, "Thought you be cold," said a gentle voice from behind her.

Alec smirked, "So, Seto how long you been standing there watching me shiver," she asked turning to face him as he stood over her. Seto smirked at her, "Long enough," he said with a smile.

Alec closed her eyes, "You knew that I was tired from last night," she said. Seto nodded, "I could see it from the way you acted when you walked into the dinning room this morning, so I thought it would be a matter of time before it would take effect," he answered.

Alec grinned, "And you thought pushing me in to fighting with you would put me down most of the day right," she said with a raised eyebrow. Seto nodded his head, "You know me too well, you were holding back until that last upper cut, that I might add that hurt all day," he said.

Alec laughed, "Sorry about that, I guess that took all I had left, before I passed out," she smiled. Seto nodded, "Yeah," he said wiggling his jaw slightly as if still trying to put it back into place.

Alec smiled and laughed, "I guess I took a lot of my anger out on you, this afternoon," she said. Seto nodded, "I deserved it, for leaving all those years ago, you were right, and I should have stayed and worked it out. Also I think that punch knocked some sense into me," he said.

Alec nodded, "That is in the past," she sighed, "why can't we leave it behind us?" asked Alec. Seto sighed, "That is the thing Alec, we can't, at least the part I want to forget anyways," he said moving over to the edge of the balcony sitting on the edge.

Alec let out a long breath, "You mean the part about me or the one of Gosaburo?" she asked.

Seto looked at Alec, "Sometimes, Alec, both but the one that still nags at me is, Jessie and me," he said regretfully. Alec took a seat next to Seto on the edge of the balcony, "I put that behind me when you walked out the door," she said.

Seto shook his head, "Alec, I haven't there is so much I did that hurt you and Andy, Jenny, and even though Kate won't admit it I hurt her too," he said regretfully running his fingers through his hair.

Alec touched Seto's chin for he was looking down, "You didn't hurt me when you left just when I saw Rachael, that hurt more then any wound I had taken from you," said Alec.

Seto looked in to Alec's blue eyes in the disappearing moonlight, "I wish I didn't, fail," he said. Alec looked in to Seto's strong blue eyes, the seemed to be in a silent staring contest, as they did when they were younger.

Seto took his hand placed it on Alec soft face moving some long hairs out of Alec's face that the gentle breeze pushed in to her eyes, he moved them and gentle kissed Alec on the lips. Alec feeling the tenderness and gentleness of his kiss, she closed her eyes and kissed him back even though at first she felt uneasy about it.

When they parted lips, Alec looked at Seto as if they were still married however; a deep guilt came over them both. Seto turned and stood up, "Sorry I shouldn't have done that, were opening old wounds if we go father then that," he said.

Alec stood up next to him, "Do you think that, a kiss will open those wounds Seto?" she asked. Seto turned and faced Alec, "I shouldn't have done that, I am engaged to be married to Rachael," he said.

Alec shook her head, she reached up and pulled his head down and kissed him there eyes closed as Seto took his arms and wrapped them around Alec as they kept kissing each other.

A sudden scream ended the happy moment, the balcony melted away, Alec stood on a rocky rage surrounded by hot lava a vision she had before in her life. Seto stating in the distance, "Alec you don't have to do this!" he yelled.

Alec closed her eyes, "I love you Seto, I thought you should know that, Good bye," said Alec, she turned and jumped. "ALEC NOOOOO!" yelled Seto.

"MOM! DON'T JUMP" screamed Jenny.

Jenny woke in sweat in her bed; she wiped it from her face, realizing it was just a dream, the same one that had been having ever since her parents were under the same roof again even though different wings of the mansion. Jenny moved the covers from her bed and quietly opened her bedroom door.

Jenny's long brown hair hung in a braid half way down her back; she wore a purple nightdress with ruffles at the bottom. Jenny walked over towards Andy's room, she knocked on his door as quietly as she could trying not to make too much noise in the hall.

Andy opened his door, "So, you had the nightmare again," he said fully awake. Jenny nodded her head yes. Andy smiled, "ok we will check on Mom and Kaiba," he said pulling the blankets off his bed. Andy sat at the edge of his bed with just plaid pajama pants on his hair short black.

Jenny walked into the room as Andy got off the bed and moved one of the curtains from the window he could see Alec and Seto talking at the edge of the balcony. "Well," he sighed, "at least they are talking to each other still."

Jenny then pulled another part of the curtains to see more, she saw that in her dream, she then motioned to Andy that his father was about to kiss Alec. Andy shook his head, "No, Kaiba, won't kiss Mo…" he was silenced by the site of Kaiba kissing Alec on the balcony just like Jenny's dream.

"Well, that's interesting," said Katie next to Jenny. Andy looked up at his twin sister, "When did you get in here?" he asked.

Katie had her long blue and black hair in a French braid, down to her shoulders in an over sized nightshirt with a picture of a cartoon mouse on the front and black arm sleeves.

Katie smiled at her brother, "Come on you think Jenny is the only one besides you that can tell when some thing is about to happen or between our parents. Come Andy, Jenny isn't the only one in this family that can see things before they happen for our parents, Jen gets the good and the bad," said Katie.

Andy nodded, "I take it you get the good and I am the one with the bad?" asked Andy. Katie nodded, "What do you think Andy; I knew Mom and Dad were going to start kissing tonight. You know what is to come in the way of danger, and Jenny knows both sides of it which isn't good for her but at least she knows the outlet for it is her drawings," she said.

Andy sighed, "So you know that they aren't going to be together long, Jenny showed me the bad that is about to happen between them, Mom is going to kill herself to save Dad and us," he said.

Katie nodded, "Yeah I know, in a way I have always known that Mom and Dad weren't going to be together long, just call it a sixth sense Andrew," said Kate. Andy nodded, "well they are coming inside, we better get back to bed, Jenny you going to be ok tonight?" asked Andy.

Jenny nodded, and head off to her room, Katie sighed, "I will tuck her in, you need to get some sleep I have a feeling your going to have some bad nightmares tonight," she said.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, Jenny won't having more tonight, thanks Kat," said Andy. Katie nodded and left the room, Jenny stood outside her bedroom door; Katie walked over to it and she and Jenny went inside.

Alec and Seto sat on the stairs, "Well, looks as if the only time you and I are mad at each other is when the kids or the others are around," said Alec. Seto nodded, "I know, funny how we tried to keep them out of everything and now they are in everything that sets us both at each other's troths," said Seto.

Alec sighed, "it's late I think I should get some sleep or I am going pass out again like I did the afternoon," she said. Seto nodded, "Yeah, I have to meet with Rachael tomorrow to discuss wedding stuff, even though I told her to take care of it without me," he said.

Alec sighed, "Yeah, the wedding stuff," she gave a laugh, "remember ours it was so funny a double wedding with Sara and Odeon."

"So, how is old tattooed face doing?" asked Seto in a sarcastic tone. Alec's face went to complete sadness, "Well that is kind of hard to say, really he passed away a few years ago," said Alec. Seto was shocked, "What! He's dead, what happened to him, Alec?" he asked with worry for Sara and Melissa.

Alec sighed, "He died from cancer he had leukemia, he didn't tell anyone about it until it was to late to do anything, Melissa and Sara were in Domino with me trying to take care of KIC when they found out," she said. Seto nodded, "So how did Melissa take the news?" he asked.

Alec took a long breath, "well I think she is dealing with it, she wasn't happy to find out that her father was dying, then a few months later he passed away. Melissa does not like to talk about it, but Sara was a wreck for a few days until the funeral in Egypt. I took Andy, Katie, and Jenny to the ceremony, Kate and Jenny cried of course but Andy just stood there as they put Odeon's body in the tomb. Andy at that moment looked like you did once, in one of the visions you and I got when we were in Egypt back when you won't admit you were Seth," she said.

Seto stood up, "I don't like to think about that but now that you mentioned it, I guess it kind of ironic that you and I split up, except your still alive," he said.

Alec laughed, "yeah Kisara and Set were separated by death, you and I split because you didn't stay faithful to me but in the end Seto. You know I did say that I forgave you for that a long time ago for that, even if I acted like I was still mad at you for it," said Alec.

Seto nodded, "I know but I didn't leave because that, just I couldn't trust my self anymore and …" he paused, "I almost hit Jenny that day, she wouldn't stop bugging me for a moment I thought I was as evil as Gosaburo. Alec, I promised myself I would never become that mad man, but when my hand was just centimeters from Jenny's face because she would not be quiet. I just didn't know what to do at that point so I took off," confessed Seto, "It was as if I was taken control by some one else like something was calling to me to take off that day."

Alec stood up and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Seto," said Alec quietly, "I said it once when I was angry with you before we were married that you were Gosaburo, but I was wrong then you're nothing like him. I find myself showing traits for his temper and actions, sometimes but I knew that it was me that was doing it not him," she said.

Seto turned and faced Alec, "But Alec, I am …" Seto was silenced by the sight of Alec gentle blue eyes meeting his.

Seto did not know what to say, he had been spending the last five years trying to forget that he ever cared about Alec but now he was feeling his love for her reignite inside him, that punch she gave him must have really sent him full circle.

Alec placed her hand on the side of his face just above where she punched him, "You are not Gosaburo, Seto you are your own man I know because you have a gentler touch then he ever did on some one, I know from experience," she said.

Seto could not fight himself about Alec, anymore he did the only thing that he knew and he kissed her. Alec opened her eyes after he kissed her their eyes seemed to be looking in to each other's souls as they used to do back when they were married.

Seto took Alec's hand, "You know, I haven't held your hand since the kids were born," he said. Alec smiled, "I know," she said looking from their hands to Seto's face. Alec was feeling nervous all of a sudden, it was a feeling she only got once before in her life back when Seto did not know who he was anymore back before they were married.

Alec looked in Seto's eyes, she could see that he was lost and confused, he did not know what to do he cared for Rachael and now he was caring about Alec again. "Alec," he said slowly. Alec shook her head, "You don't need to apologize for kissing me, you forget it hard for me to fight it too, you know I still care about you," she said softly holding back the tears.

Seto nodded, "Yeah I know, Alec. Umm, maybe we should get to bed before this ends up going to far. You're seeing Jimmy, I am engaged to Rachael, we are in the past and we have three kids, but you and I aren't together anymore," he said. Alec knew this was true, "Your right Seto, good night," she said.

Alec took her hand from Seto's, but just as Alec's fingers tips were about to leave Seto's hand he grabbed them and pulled Alec close to him giving her passionate kiss.

A tear finally fell down Alec's face, as she knew that Seto was trying to fight the urge to keep holding her, pulling her back to him, the urge within him was too much. When Seto let Alec go finally, Alec wiped the teardrops from her eyes, "Night Seto," she said. Seto looked at her as she went up the stairs, "Night Alec," he said quietly and went to his room in the other wing of the mansion.

Alec walked up the stairs she got in to the hallway and leaned against the right wall; she gave a sigh and watched Seto head up his side of the stairs. Alec stood in the darkness of the hall watching Seto head up the stairs and in to the hall across from her. Alec took a deep breath and sighed, as Seto stepped into the darkness of the hall.

"You know a picture would last longer, Alec," said a voice behind her. Alec turned, in the dark she could see a figure in the hall, with star shaped hair and was shorter then her. Alec wiped the tears from her eyes for she had been silently crying, "Hi Yugi, how long you been there?" she asked.

Yugi stepped closer to her, "long enough to see that your upset and Seto and you making out a few times, downstairs," he said. Alec shook her head, "Its over between us, he was just kissing me goodnight and goodbye," she said.

Yugi nodded and raised an eyebrow, "really from what I can tell, Sis, you didn't want him to walk away or stop kissing you," he said. Alec nodded, "Deep down Yugi I still love him even though he walked out on me. He didn't leave the kids really but he left Andy in the dark about it," she said.

Yugi touched Alec's hand, "Hey, look everything will work out remember that it always does," he said. Alec smiled, "Yeah your right, if fate says were to be together then he will come back to me, if not then weren't meant to be anymore," she said.

Yugi nodded, "Yeah and you look exhausted, get to bed Sis, that is an order," he snapped. Alec laughed, "Fine, night Yugi," she said.

Alec walked to her room and shut the door it behind her, she closed her eyes trying to remember Seto kisses that he had given her on the balcony and on the stairwell.

Yugi went back to his room and went to sleep, as soon as the sound of his door shut, the door to Jenny's room opened, Kate stepped out, she looked at her mother's door, "Don't worry Mom he will come back, maybe not now but soon," she said in a quiet voice.

Kate stepped into the hall and walked out to the stairs and went to the other wing, which her room was located in, Seto stood there waiting for her. "You know Kate, spying is a crime," he said in the shadows.

Kate shot a look at her father, "She loves you, you know that Dad," she said confidently. Seto nodded, "In a way Kat, I still love her, but not enough to act upon it anymore," he said. Katie nodded, "Yeah, anyways you need to get to bed and so do I, Night Dad," she said giving Seto a kiss on the cheek then walking off to her room.

Seto sighed, **_'What the hell am I doing?'_** he thought. 'She hit you hard enough to knock me out for a while but I am back,' said an evil voice. Seto had enough, "Shut up you, I am doing what you asked, I am marrying Rachael to my liking or not, just keep out of my head you bastard," he said quietly.


	12. Pasts and Gifts

_Reviewers notes are at the bottom.  
_

**Chapter 12**

**Pasts and Gifts**

"Ok Mom, please explain what I am getting for Jenny again," asked Katie, in the store. Alec rolled her eyes, "You're suppose get her that karaoke machine over there," said Alec pointing from the cart to the middle shelf.

Kate grabbed a large box, "I don't see how this is going to get her to talk," she said. Alec smiled, "Well that what she told Andy what she wanted for Christmas so that is what I am getting her, stop fussing now hand help me get something for your Uncles," she snapped. Kate smiled and went over to the card section, "Oh cool," she said looking at the new booster packs.

The store was fully packed with people; Yugi, Mokuba, Andy, Kate, Alec, Mai, and Joey were all Christmas shopping. "Well let us see," said Andy looking at things to get Alec, "I have $100 dollars to spend on Mom, and I can't think of one thing to get her, Jenny help me out here," he said looking at his sister.

Jenny and Andy were looking at jewelry for their mother, Jenny pulled Andy's shirt, shacking her head no. Jenny took Andy's hand and pulled him over to the dress section of the store.

Andy was surprised that Jenny was taking him to the dress section of the store, "Ok, you think we should get Mom a new dress," said Andy. Jenny nodded, letting go of Andy's hand she walked over to a sparkling black dress with sequences on is, and it was about the right size for their mom. Andy took the dress off the rack and looked at Jenny, "You know Mom has about six of theses right?" he asked.

Jenny smirked and took the dress that was behind it off the rack, it was blue and purple sequences in a wave patterns going diagonally with black in between the colors, and it had no straps on it.

Andy's eyes widened, "That one?" he asked, taking the dress from Jenny, "Not bad," he said looking at it. Jenny nodded her head, Andy looked at her, "I take this is for the dinner right?" he asked the happy 10 year old.

Andy saw his mother from a distance, and held the dress so it looked like she was wearing it, "Yeah it will fit but it is going to be long on her," he said to Jenny "This will make Kaiba start drooling," he laughing quietly.

Jenny took the dress from Andy and put it in the basket, "I take that as you're not going to let me decide something else?" he asked. Jenny shook her head, Andy nodded, "Ok, you win," he said with a small laugh.

Mai and Joey were busy with Mokuba and Yugi picking out stuff, "Ok, Joey you're getting the CD, I am getting the candles, Yugi is getting the lava lamp, and Mokuba your getting the other CD," said Mai counting items in the cart.

Joey walked over to the nightdress section, "I got another present for you Mai," he said with a grin on his face. Mai raised an eyebrow and looked at Joey, "Joseph, put that piece of Victoria Secret crap back because I told you that, can wait after we get back to Domino."

Joey's face went as a puppy, "I was thinking of your Christmas present or mine," he said in an evil voice. Mai rolled her eyes, "Fine, Joey put it in the basket you're not going to see that until we get back to Domino, go it," she snapped. Joey had a grin on his face, "well see, honey bunny," he said just to piss off Mai.

Yugi and Mokuba, thought about there own wives back home, "Thanks Joey, you just made me start thinking about Yamu in something like that," snapped Mokuba.

Joey smirked, "Why didn't you let her come again?" he asked. Mokuba rolled his eyes, "The same as Tea, some one had to watch the kids back at Domino, and she is helping Sara run KIC as Junior Vice President," he said.

Yugi sighed, "I miss, Tea, Matt and Jade, I haven't talked to them since we landed here a week ago," he said.

Joey pulled out his cell phone and threw it to Yugi, "here call them it's the holidays, Tea and the kids should hear from you Yuge," said Joey.

Yugi took the cell phone and dialed his phone number, "Hey, Tea," he said when she picked up the other end. Yugi walked away from the group to talk to Tea on the phone, "yeah, things are great, yeah Alec is doing better now …" he started to walk out of hearing range of the others.

Mokuba glared at Joey, "Joey, that wasn't fair." Joey laughed, "You got your own phone, call Yamu if you want, Mai and I will wait for you," he said.

Mai smirked, "go ahead Mokuba we will wait here for you." Mokuba pulled out his cell phone and called Yamu in Domino. Mai looked at Joey, "that was nice what did you do that for?" asked Mai. Joey smirked, "look up, Mai." Mai looked up, "Oh," she said. Joey pulled Mai in to his lips as they began making out under the mistletoe that they had been standing under for the last 20 minutes.

"So, Yugi how are things going between Alec and Kaiba, last time I talked to you, she was asleep from taking sleeping pills," asked Tea on the phone. Yugi sighed, "To be honest Tea. Alec is doing better but she been having second thoughts about staying here much longer, Kaiba is getting remarried," said Yugi.

Tea nearly jumped, "You didn't tell me that Kaiba was getting married, what are you going to do about it Yugi, Alec is going to be devastated if Kaiba gets remarried," she said in a near panic.

"Tea, I am on Joey's cell phone is one of the kids there, I like to talk to them," said Yugi changing the conversation. "Yeah," said Tea she moved her mouth from the phone Yugi could hear her call for Matt and Jade.

Matt picked up the phone, "Hey, Dad, how is everybody over there?" he asked. "Everybody is doing fine, your cousin Kate is begging Alec to let her compete in the holiday tournament, she still wants to be world champ like Kaiba," said Yugi.

Matt laughed a click was then heard on the phone and a different voice came over it. "Yeah, she getting desperate, at the start of the New Year she has to start over again if she doesn't compete before then," said Jade on the other end of the phone; she had picked up a second phone in the house in Domino and had been listening in on them.

"Hi, Jade," said Yugi. "Hi Daddy, sorry to drop in like this, but I have to let you know I am expecting an important phone call in a few minutes," said Jade.

Matt on the other phone in the house, "Jade, Dad is an important phone call come Sis," he said in a serious voice.

Jade went into an angry but sarcastic tone, "I know Matt, just that there is a more important phone call, I am waiting for," she said sounding like it was a hint to something. Yugi laughed even when he was gone his kids still argued when he was around, "Hey, you two stop, I just called to talk to you, two and your mother, I have to go now, I love you two, tell your Mother I miss her and will see you in a week," said Yugi.

Matt and Jade said, "good bye" to their Dad. Tea picked up the phone before Yugi hung up and said good-bye to him.

Mokuba had just finished talking to Yamu, and was standing next to Joey and Mai when Yugi returned, "Everything is good back home," said Yugi.

Joey looked at Yugi, "Man you look depressed, what's wrong?" asked Joey. Yugi looked at his best friend, "I miss them Joey, this is going to the first time that I am not going to be able to spend Christmas with them," said Yugi.

Mokuba smirked, "Hey Yugi, I just talked to Yamu, I wasn't suppose to tell anyone, but she has been watching Tea and the kids, they have been planning to go somewhere for the holidays, maybe there coming here," he said.

Yugi smiled, "yeah maybe but then again she could be taking them to her parents place." Everyone there nodded, "Ok, well should we go fine Alec, Andy, Katie, and Jenny and get these items check out?" asked Joey.

Back at the Mansion a few hours later, "Ok, ok, now that we have the food ready, what could I be missing?" said Seto. Noah and Melissa looked at Seto, "Calm down, Uncle Seto and yes the food is all ready for when everyone gets back," said Melissa.

Seto was a nervous wreck, "I know Melissa just that, it been so long since had any family here for the holidays," said Seto. Noah scoffed, "What am I chopped lever," he said in a scoff tone.

Seto glared, "You're half robot you don't eat remember," he said. Noah nodded, "You have a point," he said.

"Uncle Seto you need to relax, look everything looks great, Aunt Alec and everyone will be ok with the food," said Melissa, "Now sit down and help with me with this videogame," she snapped.

Seto laughed, "You and those handhelds when did you get in to those?" asked Seto.

Melissa looked up from her game, "After Dad passed away," she answered. Seto sighed, "Yeah, Alec told me about that, how long ago exactly, Melissa?" he asked sitting next to her and Noah.

Melissa pause the game, "About three years ago, around this time of the year to be exact, Mom was doing some business in the KIC office when Dad came in saying he wasn't feeling good. We took him to the hospital and well they said he had cancer and never told anyone, about a few months later he passed away. Mom was divested as if she lost part of her soul when he went," she said.

Seto looked at her, "So I take it you buried him in Egypt with the other members of the family?" asked Seto.

Melissa nodded, "Yeah, it was in the tomb which Uncle Marik's family had guarded for centuries, and since they didn't live there any longer that it would be best he was there to rest. Mom was crying for few weeks after they sealed the tomb, Aunt Alec hung around for a while she and Uncle Marik dated for a while, but it just did not work they were all grieving for my Dad to focus on each other. Aunt Isis was in the worse condition of all worse then Mom, she stopped eating, sleeping as if she wanted to die, but Alec stopped her and stuck some food in her mouth saying it was not worth it. If you hadn't left I don't think Alec would have gotten Aunt Isis back on her feet," she finished.

Melissa sighed, "Anyways, after a month Mom, Aunt Isis were back to normal and I well just kept an eye on Andy, Jenny and Katie because after you left. Yugi, Mokuba and Marik were like second fathers to them but Uncle Marik could not be around all time but he helped when he could with them," explained Melissa.

Seto nodded, "Well, I am glad to hear that you are doing better and your Mom is ok, but I have questioned, have you talked to her recently?" he asked.

Melissa shook her head, "Yeah, I talked to her a few days ago, all is set for your surprise, for everyone," she smiled. Seto tapped Melissa's back, "good, now let's see what we can do with this videogame."

Noah glared at Seto, "Hey are you forgetting who lived in a videogame for most of his life," he said pointing at himself. Seto laughed, "yeah, us," he said.

Alec and everyone arrived moments later with large bags full of stuff, "All here, wow," said Alec falling over a bag that she sat down, Seto got up from the stairs and caught Alec just as she was about to hit the ground.

Joey was right behind Alec, "Nice catch Kaiba. Now could you help me out here," said Joey as he was about to fall with six bags in his hands. Seto grabbed three bags letting Alec move out of Joey's path, "Well that was fun," said Alec catching her breath.

Melissa raised an eyebrow, "Have fun shopping Alec?" she asked. Alec stood up, "Yep, everyone is getting something tomorrow morning," she said giving a sleigh look at Seto, "I even got something for you but you're not getting it until tomorrow."

All 26 bags of thing bought at the store were brought in, Yugi stepped in to the mansion last, "There that is the last of it, Andy you better check the box in that bag I think it go some snow in it," he said.

Andy pulled the bag out and checked it, "its ok Uncle Yugi, its dry still," he said. Jenny ran over to the bag and check, she gave the ok, took it, and ran up the stairs.

"Well looks like some one is in a hurry to wrap presents," said Seto. Andy laughed, "She wants to wrap Mom's present it is kind of a tradition for while now," he said. Katie laughed, "Speaking of tradition," she said, "Andy!"

Andy shot a look at Katie, "NO, I am not," but before he could say it Katie threw him a hat with antlers and a blinking light noise. "Kate, I said that last year was the last time I was going to do this little tradition of yours," he sneered.

Katie pulled out a red outfit, "Hey, I am sticking to my part not you stick to yours, Andrew or face the consequences," she smirked.

Andy rolled his eyes, "fine, but you're the rear this year," he said. Katie shook her head, "I know as long as you don't fart I think I will be fine."

Seto was clueless, "Ok tell me what is going on," he demanded. Alec was pulling a few bag towards the stairs to give to Melissa to begin handing out materials to wrap presents, "It is a little play that Andy, Kate, Yugi, and Mokuba do for Jenny every year for Christmas. Your going to think this is the funniest thing you ever saw," said Alec. Yugi looked at Alec, "Well Tea isn't here Alec so you're in it this year," said Yugi.

Alec glared, "Mai could take my part," she said. Joey shook his head, "Mai is an elf like me, remember, your Mrs. Claus, Alec," said Joey throwing her a little red dress. "I hate you Joey," said Alec with a growl over the dress.

Seto looked at Mokuba, "ok Andy and Katie are the deer, Alec is Mrs. Clause, Joey and Mai are elves, and what are you going to be?" asked Seto to Mokuba. Mokuba sighed, "I am this year, the bad guy," he said with a smirk. Seto raised an eyebrow, "goodie," he said sarcastically.

The bags were emptied in the main hall and divided among everyone, "Ok," said Melissa, "I got all of Alec's presents this year," she said. Alec rolled her eyes, "Great, that means I have to close my eyes don't I," everyone except Seto nodded.

Noah had gone up stairs to help Jenny with one of the presents that she wanted wrap by herself. Alec fell on her back and placed both hands over her eyes, "OK GO!" she yelled.

Yugi, Mokuba, Mai, Joey, Andy, and Katie moved among the stuff and pilled all the items for Alec in front of Melissa. Melissa then placed them in a few bag and left the room, Mokuba and Andy moved all of Melissa's presents by Alec's feet.

"Ok, Alec Melissa has left with your presents," said Yugi. Alec sat up and saw the pile of presents that needed wrapping for Melissa, "Ok," she said taking all of the presents and placing them in bags then heading in the direction of living room.

Alec stopped half way there, "Seto come with me, you aren't going to get to see what everyone else is getting, so you can help me with Andy's stuff too," she said.

Seto shrugged his shoulders, "Ok," he said walking over to Alec and went with her in to the living room where she and he would wrap all of Melissa's and Andy's presents. Yugi looked at Mokuba and Andy, "Did, I just see Kaiba do what I think he did?" asked Yugi.

Mokuba and Andy nodded, "Yep," they said at the same time. Katie looked at the stairs Jenny sat with some wrapped presents with Noah; Jenny looked at down and Katie and smiled. Andy looked at Katie, "Hey, maybe you're right," he said to her quietly trying not to attract attention to him self.

Katie smiled and nodded, "Yeah maybe," she said. Mokuba looked at his niece and nephew as they began to wrap presents, he thought about how much Andy didn't want anything to do with Seto six years ago now he was with his sister wrapping his father's presents not knowing it.

Six years ago

"Andy, come on you need to open your presents now," said Mokuba sitting next to Yamu. Andy shook his head, "I am not opening anything that has Kaiba's name on it," he said while pushing the box away from him.

Jenny walked over to the box and began taking it apart, "J.B what are you doing?" he snapped. Jenny smirked; she moved her hands in an angry manner, Andy sat back, "Fine, be that way," he said as Jenny continued to open the present.

Katie looked over Jenny's shoulder, "Well that nice of Dad to get you that," said Kate. Andy leaned forward and looked at the box, "it's nothing but a book, yippee Skippy," he said taking his seat back against the wall.

Jenny reached in a pulled it out, "It's a journal," said Kate. "You like it, then you can keep it, because I don't want anything to do with Kaiba, I hate him," snapped Andy. Jenny sighed giving Andy an angry, she picked up the book and threw it at Andy hitting him in the head.

Andy caught it just as it was about to hit him dead center, she smirked at him. "Hey, Jen, that could have knocked me out," he snapped. Jenny rolled her eyes then, signed at him, Andy rolled his eyes, "Fine what ever," he said.

Mokuba looked at Katie, "What did Jenny say?" he asked. Katie sighed, "She said that Andy needs to grow up, he is the man of the house now and needs to get his act together," she answered.

Jenny looked at Katie and shook her head, showing that she was wrong. Andy sighed and rolled his eyes again, "She said that I need to accept that Kaiba is gone and take the gift say thanks and then shut up," he glared at Jenny as he spoke it at the end.

Alec walked into the room, "So it is Christmas Eve and you three are in to the presents already," said Alec looking at the mess of wrapping paper and boxes. "Mokuba, Yamu, I thought I told you two to hold off one the presents for them," said Alec kicking some wrapping paper.

Yamu smiled, "Sorry, Alec I kind of had to let them open at least one present, there opening the ones from Seto," she answered. Alec rolled her eyes, "Fine what ever, just as long as he isn't brought up tomorrow it was a few months ago that he left and he could walk through that door, but in a way I don't want him too," she said coldness in her voice.

Mokuba got up from his seat, "Hey, Alec, look Seto said he needed to get some things figured out, he will come back I know he will," he said walking over to Alec. She sighed, "Moky, I hope so," she said with a sigh.

A knock came at the door, Jenny, Andy, and Katie's eyes and head shot towards the door at that moment. Alec looked at Mokuba, Yamu got up from the couch and went to the door, and looked through the peephole, "Well good news and bad news," she said.

Alec crossed her arms, "What is the good news, Yamu?" she asked. Yamu looked at the kids, "Well, it family," she said with a smile. Andy sat up straight, Jenny smiled, and Kate grinned, "Yamu, tell us the bad news now," asked Andy sounding a little happy.

Yamu opened the door, "The bad news," she said. Yugi, Tea, Matt, and Jade stuck their heads in, "Are we late?" asked the 7 year old Jade.

Mokuba smiled, "Nope right on time," he said. A loud thud was heard in the kitchen as well as a high pitched scream, as Troy came running out of the room, "Well good news dinner ready, everyone," he said.

Alec shook her head, "Who screamed?" she asked putting he hand to her forehead. Mai walked out of the kitchen, "Joey screamed," she said.

Jenny laughed, everyone looked at her, she giggled, Andy glared at her "Hey what happened to the code of silence?" he asked. Jenny glared back at Andy picking up the box that the book was in, and threw it at him. Kate shook her head, "I guess that means laughs don't count," she said.

Joey stepped out of the kitchen covered in flour and what appeared to be hot water on his pants, "Dinner is severed," he said, looking at Yugi, Tea, Matt and Jade as they had now finished coming and taking off all of there snow clothes, "Hey, Yugi and family, did anyone hear me?" he said.

"Let's eat, before Uncle Joey eats all of it," said Matt. Joey shook his head, "Very funny Matt, there is more food here to feed an army and looking at Yamu in her condition I think she will clear the table before you do," said Joey.

Yamu shook her head, "Hey I may be pregnant, but I am not a bottomless pit," she snapped. Mokuba laughed, "We don't know for sure Yamu that you are, it could be just a weight gain," he said. Yamu smiled, and picked up at present that was next to and threw at Mokuba, "Ouch," he said as he caught it.

"Well, lets eat everyone into the dinning room," said Mai. Jade, Matt, Katie, Jenny, Tea, went into the dinning room to eat.

Yugi walked over to Alec and Mokuba, "Hey Alec," he said. "Yes, Yugi," she said hugging him. Andy sat with his back to the wall, "I am not eating," he said as Alec turned her gaze from Yugi to Andy. "Andrew Kaiba, Go eat now, or you're not getting anything in the morning," threatened Alec.

Andy rolled his eyes, "I don't care, I got a book from Kaiba, why should I care,0" he held up the book, "I hate him, nothing could make this holiday any better," he snapped.

Alec shook her head, "Andy!" she said softly. Andy threw the book at the wall, "I hate him Mom!" he yelled. Yugi and Mokuba looked at Andy; they could not blame him for not liking Seto right then, "Andy," said Alec.

Andy got up and went outside, in a fuss without his snow clothes. Mokuba looked at Alec, "He will be back," she said to him.

Mokuba sighed, "Yeah he will," he said. Yugi looked at them, "Yep, Seto will make things better when he gets back," said Yugi. Alec gave a breath laugh, "I was talking about Andy," she smiled.

Yugi looked at her, "I thought we were talking about Kaiba?" Alec laughed, "Yeah he is still a hot topic, around Andy, he will take longer then Katie and Jenny to recover from this," she said.

Mokuba looked at Alec concerned, "And you are taking it?" he asked. Alec sighed, "I am going if that is what you mean, Moky," she said. Yugi smiled and put his hand on Alec's shoulder, "They will be back, just remember, Alec, that Kaiba denied he had friends for years then you showed up and he changed," he said.

Mokuba looked over at Yamu who was standing in the living room next to the dinning room door, "Are you three going to eat or are you going to let me eat your food, too," she joked.

Yugi smiled, "I think I better get in there," he said walking over to Yamu by the door. Mokuba looked at them, "Alec and I will be there in a moment, I have something for her to open before dinner," he said.

Yugi and Yamu walked in to the dinning room, while Mokuba and Alec stood by the hall, "Here, this is from Seto," said Mokuba handing Alec the present that Yamu threw at him earlier.

Alec looked at it, "I take it you want me to open it now?" she asked. Mokuba smiled, "When you're ready," he said walking away. Alec looked at it, "Later Mokuba, I have a son to fetch from the cold," she said walking towards the front door.

Mokuba nodded and headed into the dinning room; Alec put on her black and blue jacket and scarf then taking Andy's jacket off the rack and went outside.

Present day

Alec finished wrapping the presents for Andy and Melissa, "Done," she said putting the last piece of tape on it. Seto looked at the pile of boxes for Melissa and Andy, "You know, I missed Christmas with you and the kids," he said after putting the box that Alec had finished taping with the others.

Alec nodded, "It was hard when you left, and Andy spent some time out side on Christmas Eve a few months after you left," she said. Seto nodded, "Yeah, I kind of saw it," he said.

Alec looked at him, "Another tape moment," she asked. Seto shook his head, "sort of, I had Mokuba fly me in that night, but it was your conversation with Andy that kept me for going in to his house where everyone was," he admitted.

Alec looked at Seto, "So, you heard all the hateful things that Andy said about you," she said in shock. Seto nodded, "Yeah, I was a cold, selfish, dead beat, pain in the ass, abandoning, and that I didn't deserve anything but a slow and painful death," snapped Seto. Alec shook her head, "Well that puts a short version of it," said Alec.

Six years ago

Alec stood on the porch, "Andy, you need something to keep you warm," she said. Andy turned, "I am fine, Mom," he said shivering as he leaned on the house rails. Alec smiled, "Liar, your bad at it, as bad as your father was," she said.

Andy shook his head, "You mean, the backstabbing, lying, cheating, pain in my side, loser, person who I just happen to share DNA with, Mom I hate him so much," he said.

Alec walked over to Andy placing the jacket on his shoulders, "I know, he did a lot when he left, but Andy, you will have thing about this; I am angry too. For the fact, I let him win that duel I could have taken my two cards in my hand and won but no I decided to let him go to figure things out on his own. I thought it would only take a few weeks for him to clear his head, but it taking longer then that," she said.

Andy put the jacket on, "Well, he should at least call, not sent me a stupid book," he said. Alec laughed, "That what he got you?" she asked surprised.

Andy nodded, "Yeah." Alec shook her head, did you even look at it, because I did," she smiled. Andy looked at his mother, "That is the first time I seen you smile for real in over a month," he said.

Alec laughed, "Well, I forgot your father's sense of humor," she said. Andy looked at Alec, "What funny about a journal book?" he asked. Alec pulled out the present that Mokuba handed her from Seto, "This tells me a lot, if he got you a book bet your two things are in this," she said holding up the packet.

"What would he put in that?" asked Andy. Alec smiled opened the gift and held up a stuffed Blue Eyes White Dragon. "OK, two guess what this means," she said putting in front of her son. Andy scratched his head, "I don't know?" Alec pulled out a pendant from under her shirt, "This," she said taking it off her neck handing it to Andy.

Andy opened it, "It's your blue eyes card, and ok I am not getting Mom," he said. Alec nodded, "I can understand, your father collected Duel Monster Cards under my Uncle's nose. He hid them in a book much like this one," she said holding up Andy's present, "I gave him that card when he saved my life and got me away from Gosaburo," she explained.

Andy shook his head, "Ok, not getting it still." Alec rolled her eyes, "He is always around Andy, that book is the same one that your Uncle Mokuba gave him to hid the cards in it, that is his way of saying he is around," she said.

Andy looked at his mother, "I take that the blue eyes white dragon is his way to you saying he still loves you I guess," he said. Alec nodded, "Yep, but in away I wish he wouldn't come back, but if I want him to then it just to make this pain go away," she said.

Andy stood up, for he and Alec had taken a seat on the porch bench now, "I don't want him to come back, because he caused you pain Mom," he said. Alec shook her head, "You know you caused me quiet a bit of pain giving birth to you and your sister," said Alec.

"Mom, I am talking about the other kind of pain," said Andy sounding worried. Alec smirked, "Your sounding like your father now," said Alec. Andy sighed, "It just I hate him so much, and if I see him I would tell him what a fool he was for leaving you."

Alec stood next to her son, "Andy, if he did come back I would probably send him right back out the door, or kiss him until your Uncles pulled me off him," she said causing Andy to laugh and smiled, "Yeah, I can see that," he said. "So can you do me a favor, Andy," said Alec.

Andy looked at his mother, "Anything Mom," he said. Alec nodded, "Quit saying things you don't mean, I know deep down your father loves you, your sisters and in a small part me, and the same goes for you, you love him even thought right now all you can see is darkness. He used to be so evil I once saw him as his step father, it wasn't a happy time but he changed, he just looking for who he is and where he belongs that's all Andrew," she said.

Andy and Alec went back into the house, Seto stood against the wall next to the porch where Alec and Andy could not see him. Mokuba came out the back way of the house and stood next to Seto, "Well, want to come in?" he asked his older brother.

Seto sighed, "Mokuba, I can't, I haven't found what I am looking for yet, umm, lets try again next time, Andy is angry at me and Alec figured out what my presents for the kids mean so I don't need to go in and see them," he said.

Mokuba nodded, "Take all the time you need Seto, I going to be here when you want to see all of them again," he said. Seto nodded and walked away.

Present Day

Alec leaned against the couch, "I should have known you were listening in on Andrew and me, but then again you did a lot of sneaking off as a teen," said Alec. Seto nodded, "So where are we going to put these presents?" he asked.

"Under the tree silly," said Alec with grin. Seto looked at her, "but I didn't get one, except that little lamp light one," he said. Mokuba and Joey walked in just then with a giant plastic tree, "Ok, Kaiba where you want this thing?" asked Joey.

Seto looked at Alec, "You bought one?" he asked. Alec laughed, "Nope but I know who did," she said looking over the couch to see Jenny with a package in her hand. Seto laughed, "You!" he said. Jenny giggled, and ran over to them giving Seto the package she then left the room.

Seto looked at Alec, "What's this for?" he asked. Alec shook her head, "Well over the last four years there is has been a little tradition started the oldest person get to put the star on the tree, looks like you get it this year," Alec answered.

Seto laughed, "I get the honor this year I take it," he smirked. Alec nodded, "Yep." Alec got up from her spot and went into the main hall, Seto sat there with the package with the star in it he set it on the table and put his hands on his face.

"Mokuba tell me why am I doing this again?" he asked when Joey left the room a few moments later. Mokuba stepped away from the tree and sat next to his brother, "Having second thoughts, I take it?" he asked.

Seto nodded, "Yeah, about everything, I thought I figured it all out but now Alec just throws a whole new sight to it I can't tell what to think anymore," he said.

Mokuba nodded, "yeah, I remember when I had those, back when Yamu was pregnant, she and I in away didn't want the baby, but she and I changed our minds the minute I handed him to her," he said.

"If I had seen that car, he would be here with me right now," said Mokuba. Seto nodded, "I remember when Alec had her car accident and lost our first, I know it is hard Mokuba, you really did make a great dad for that short time," said Seto.

Mokuba nodded, "I know I did, but I guess Yamu and I aren't meant to be parents yet, but we have a while we are both young," said Mokuba.

Seto laughed to himself, "I said the same thing after Alec became pregnant with Jenny. I am young, but they make me an old man, now," said Seto.

Mokuba look at his brother, "Well you still have your hair remember that, then your old if you lose it," said Mokuba knowing that baldness did not run in his family.

Mokuba got up, "Well, and we need to eat some food, so come big brother," he said.

Seto looked up at Mokuba, "You haven't called me that since Alec had the twins," he said. Mokuba nodded, "Old habits die hard Seto," he said with a smile. Seto stood up, "Let's eat then come on little brother."

* * *

Well here it is another chapter and sadly we are near the end of this part of the story and it seems that I am going to slow down on it for a while meaning that I am going to update once every three days reasons being well, one finals are in 5 weeks. Two, I can't come up with new ideas for stories, I am stuck on Seto Meets his Match 2 or even the date between Atem and Preethi, I just can't seem to make it work out, sorry I am doing what I can to make them however my brain just doesn't want to make it happen. 

I have finished editing the rest of this part of my four part tale however I discovered that the Four part of the story is mostly about Jenny and I don't know if anyone wants to read about her, being she is a little rebel in her teenage years, anyways enough of my jabbering to my reviewer for the day.

**Twilight Memories:** Thanks for the review and yes, I did make Seto a cheating bastard, MWAHAHAHAHA, but in the end, maybe Seto didn't, do it on his free will? oops there I go giving away parts or am I. I hope you have a good trip and I will waiting for your return currently I won't be updating as much for the next few chapters are shot and I can't come up with new stories yet so I will put this one up for now and maybe some time in the next few days or week I will have the next chapter up. Well if you recall in Part 2 that Alec and Seto could see the future and well I never really explained it sorry lets just say a certain millenium sword had done that to them. Anyways yes all three kids can see some part of the future. Kate can see the good parts of the future (a reason why she looks up to her father), Andy can see the bad (reason he probably hates Seto so much could be?) and Little cute Jenny can see both good and bad, (Code of silence and drawing) I hope that clears it up.


	13. Morning after Effects

**Chapter 13**

**Morning after Effects**

"Ok, now just a little to the left," said Mokuba, to the men hanging the large banner. Alec walked in the door and looked at Mokuba standing with his hands in a square checking to see if the banner was level from the ground up; Alec took her hand and tilted Mokuba's square shaped frame fingers to the right. "Perfect," he said.

Alec raised her eyebrows, "Right! Mokuba," she said picking up the box she had in her hands when she came in. Mokuba turned as Alec walked towards the dinning room, "So you're helping out?" he asked.

Alec glared, "NO! Just a little something, I am not about to participate in Rachael's slave work for her Christmas party here," she snapped. Mokuba shook his head, "I take it things didn't go to well with Seto, you, Rachael and Jimmy last night, on the double date?" said Mokuba.

Alec rolled her eyes, "More then you know, Rachael was staring at Jimmy the whole time and Seto never notice because he was staring at me," she said.

"Let me guess, problems with Kaiba again?" asked Joey stepping down the stairs. Alec tilted her head, "YES Joseph!" she snapped.

Joey backed off, "OK, sorry to get on your bad side today, I will just go get things set up," he said walking away.

Mokuba shook his head, "Your really not happy, are you?" he asked Alec. Alec stormed off towards the dinning room away from the workers Mokuba followed Alec in to the room.

"Mokuba, I hate this, why do I even stay here at all?" she snapped at him. Mokuba crossed his arms, "I know why, you still think there is a chance between you and my brother," he said.

Alec put a hand on her forehead, "Surprisingly, Moky, yes I do think Seto can come back to me, but it is going to be hard, for him if he marries Rachael," said Alec. Mokuba walked up next to Alec, "Then tell Seto you love him and get him back before you lose him," said Mokuba.

Alec nodded, "Your right but tonight isn't a good night, Christmas eve, it all for the kids first, tomorrow after the presents," said Alec. Mokuba nodded, "As long as you tell him," he said and left Alec to her things.

"MOM!" yelled Kate as she ran down the stairs four hours later and in to the dinning room. Alec sat with some paper in front of her; she seemed to writing something on them with great secrecy on it.

Kate stepped in to the room, "MOM!" she yelled. Alec looked up. "Katie what's wrong?" she asked looking at her distressed daughter.

Kate held out an old dress, it color had faded and it seemed to look like the seams were coming undone. "Mom, can you fix this, Jenny wants to wear this dress for the party and I am refusing to let her wearing it," said Kate.

Jenny walked in to the room she did a few hand signals to show she was mad at Kate. Alec nodded, "Jenny are you wanting to wear that dress that Katie is holding?" asked Alec.

Jenny nodded her head, Alec sighed, "Well my youngest as much as you wanted to I can let you go walking around in that dress so Katie here is $50 have Noah take you two to the store and get a new dress," said Alec pulling the money out of her wallet.

Jenny frowned, Alec smiled at her youngest, "Jenny, your only going to be awake for half the party tomorrow night I want you looking at your best now go," she said.

Kate and Jenny left the room, Alec returned to her paper work, and Seto walked in, "Nice job," he said to Alec. Alec moved some papers over her work, "Like you should care what I tell my daughters to do," she sneered at him.

Seto sat down next to Alec at the dinning table, "I guess, I kind of mess up the double date last night," he said. Alec nodded with out much as a word.

"I know, well I should have known that Rachael was once Jimmy's girlfriend," Seto continued, "And should have made sure that Rachael wasn't staring at him," he said. Alec nodded, "And," she said finally. "And," he said, "I am sorry for kissing you last night, when I was drunk."

Alec put down her pencil, "That's the one I was waiting for," she said. Seto did a slight laugh, "Well you weren't fighting me if that is why you're upset?" he said. Alec laughed, "No that isn't why you really were drunk last night not to remember this morning," she said. Seto looked at her, "So what did I do?" he asked, "That was so bad?"

Alec smiled and laughed again, "Well what you did was me; gosh I have to remember to spike your drink on Christmas to make Rachael jealous," she said. Seto was confused, "What did I do that was so bad, Alec? God woman I can't remember anything past dinner last night," he asked again.

Alec jerked her head, "Well it wasn't bad, you were quiet good for some one who hadn't done it, in I am guessing six years, well with me almost 9," she said with a smirk on her face Seto stopped to think about it.

Seto's eyes widened, "Please tell me that we didn't sleep together?" he asked. Alec nodded, "BINGO, Mr. Dick head," she smirked Seto dropped his head on the table making a loud "thud" sound. Alec laughed, "Amazing he remembers now," she said.

Seto shook his head, "I can't remember us doing it, last night I would have remembered something," he said. Alec sighed, "Yeah, because I remember it all and I was a little more drunk then you, remember, I drank four Jack Daniels, when you had three," she said.

Seto rubbed his head, "Now I know why I felt funny this morning like I let a load off," he said. Alec smirked, "Well, I surprised Seto that you won't even remember it, that what gets me, you were asleep when I got out of your bed and snuck back to my room on the other side of the mansion," she said.

Seto shook his head he could not believe he had slept with Alec the night before why could not he remember any of it all; he asked him self over and over, now.

Alec got up and took two red apples from the fruit dish at the other end of the room, on the other table she threw one to Seto. "Ouch, would you quit hitting me?" he said as he missed the apple and it hit his head.

Alec was shook, she now did believe he did not remember, "Ok, that didn't work," she said. Seto looked at her, "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his head.

Alec smiled, "You told me to do that to you if you couldn't remember anything remember, well I guess not?" she asked. Seto rubbed his head then a flash came to him, his eyes sequined; he saw Alec at the start of the date, she was dress in a short tan skirt and white blouse that buttoned up.

Seto came out of the flashback, "I remember what you were wearing last night," he said. Alec smiled, "and what was it?" she asked.

"Tan mini skirt and that white button blouse that makes any guy go crazy," he said with a smirk. Alec nodded, "good anything else?" she asked sitting down next to him.

Seto rubbed his head again, "Nope, just that," he said. Alec sighed and rolled her eyes, "Well, you suck at the memory game," she said.

Seto looked over at her, "What?" he said. Alec shook her head, "Never mind, Seto," she said. Seto leaned back in his chair, "Ok, tell me what I was suppose to remember right now that has gotten you so mad at me besides me forgetting you and I had sex last night while we were drunk," he snapped finally.

Alec leaned back in her chair, "You said something," she said in quiet tone, "But I want you to say it again, but since you can't remember I will tell you later," she said getting up out of her seat. Seto grabbed Alec's arm as she tried to walk away, "Alec, tell me what I said?" he asked. Alec sighed, "I not going to until you remember," she said and walked away.

Seto leaned in his chair, Andy walked in "So what did you say for Mom to get so wound up like that?" he asked sitting down.

Seto looked at his son, "I can't remember that's, just it," he said honestly. Andy nodded, "Kate could tell you, she saw you two go up to your room last night," he said, taking the apple that had hit Seto's head earlier that was on the table and taking a bite out of it.

"Kate, saw us last night?" Seto asked while rubbing his forehead. Andy nodded, "Yep, you said something to Mom and well then you two went up stairs and we guessed the rest, but you honestly can't remember any of it?" he asked.

Seto nodded, "The only think I remember was what your Alec was wearing which I could say doesn't help my situation one bit," he said.

Andy looked at his father, in a way he felt bad for getting angry with him at times when he should have been a little more open minded. "You know this is the first time you and I have talked and were not yelling at each other or defending Alec," said Seto.

Andy nodded, "Yeah, it is," he said with a smirk. "Andy," said Seto, "how come you hate me so much?"

Andy leaned back in his chair, "You should know it was only the second dumbest thing that I have ever heard or seen you do, I wasn't born for the first one," he said.

Seto knew he was talking about, "You mean me leaving your mother like I ran from Mokuba after my first duel with Yugi," he said.

Andy snapped his fingers, "Yep you got them both in one shot," he said. Seto looked at his sixteen-year-old son, "I guess so, and you hate me for trying to figure out what wrong with me," he said.

"Not that you left, I have gotten over that a long time ago, but the fact that you never called, or came out to see us openly, that is what I am really hate about you," said Andy.

Seto nodded, "I guess I deserve it," he said with a sigh. Andy sat up, "I guess in a way I blame myself for this," he said.

Andy looked at his father, he didn't want to admit it but in a way he felt sorry for the way he had treated him over the last week, "Um, look Kaiba, maybe we should do as Mom used to say a lot when I was little, "just put it behind us and start over,"" he said.

Seto looked at his son, he could see he had Alec's eyes, "You mean your wanting to give me another chance?" he asked. Andy nodded, "maybe, I don't know yet, you sleeping with Mom kind of killed that chance last night, but since you two are my parents I can't complain Dad," he said.

Andy felt weird for calling Kaiba, "Dad" it was strange he had not said the word in over six years. Seto looked at his son, "So I take that to mean your giving me another chance?" he asked.

Andy nodded, "It temporary, you can screw it up easily but yeah, Dad I am going to give you another chance, why not it Christmas for crying out loud, time to forgive and let go," he said. Seto nodded, "Ok Andrew I won't mess this up," he said.

Alec was outside the door to the dinning room listening to Andy and Seto talk; she smiled when she heard Andy say "Dad" twice. Alec moved away from the door as Andy began to tell Seto, about Jenny's hand movements.

Mai walked down the stairs, "So how are you doing this afternoon, Miss Sleep around," she said. Alec's eyes widen, "Please tell me that not everyone knows," she said, taking a seat on the stairs.

Mai laughed, "Just me, Melissa, Kate, Andy, and Jenny, you were kind of loud last night with Kaiba," she said. Alec sighed, "Just don't tell Yugi, Mokuba, and I guess Joey the last thing I need is a lecture about Sex and Marriage," said Alec. Mai nodded, "Joey doesn't know, and to my knowledge I think just the kids and me know," she said. Alec breathed a sigh of relief, "Good," she said "let's keep it that way."

Rachael walked in through the front door, "Well, well, Alec, I should have known you try and get your claws in to Seto, or I should say in his pants," she snapped. Alec glared, "What are you talking about?" she snapped back at the woman.

Rachael growled, "You slept with him last night I know it," she snapped. Mai and Alec looked at each other, "I have no, idea what you're talking about, Rachael all I remember of last night was Seto, and I came here. I went to my room and he went to his that's all," Alec snapped at Rachael.

"Alec don't lie to me Seto called me this morning and told me everything," snapped Rachael. Alec looked at Mai then at Rachael, "Really," said Alec knowing that Seto did not remember anything from last night. Rachael nodded, "Yes." Alec raised an eyebrow, "So you have proof, right," said Alec.

"What are you getting at Alec?" snapped Rachael. Alec laughed, "Then show me it, I know you say you have some type of proof." Rachael went roaring mad, "You know you did it with him Alec why else would you be in a good mood," she snapped.

Alec looked at Mai, "I am in a good mood, Mai?" she asked in a sarcastic tone. Mai nodded, "Well let's see, what could have put you in a good mood," she said mockingly.

Rachael just grew madder, "Alec admit it, you slept with Seto, my fiancé," she snapped again. Alec looked at Rachael and let out a sigh, "Rachael as I said the day after we arrived here, I used to be married to Seto. I know what you're getting at, he has three children, so yeah I had sex with Seto how else do you think he got them," she smirked knowing that she just answered the question but twisted it at the same time.

Rachael growled at Alec, "ALEC!" she exclaimed. Alec and Mai were laughing at how red Rachael was, in a way Alec had admitted to sleeping with Kaiba but she did not admit to the night before.

Seto and Andy walked in to the main hall, "Well Rachael when did you get here," he asked sounding happy suddenly. Rachael quickly buried her anger, "Seto," she said changing her face to a happy pleasant one.

Andy raised an eyebrow, "Hi Rachael, boy you look well, sort of hoe like today," he smirked. Rachael glared at Andy, "What is that suppose to mean, Andrew," she said.

Andy smirked, "I mean nice job of brainwashing my Dad in to sleeping with my Mother nice touch I have to say. Should have seen that coming if he could fall for a witch like you," he said.

Alec smirked and laughed inside her mind very loudly, she had trouble holding it in and her face was showing it.

Rachael looked at Andy; "Come on why in the world I would do that to such a great guy like your father?" she asked them. "Because you want my father's money, body and heck, even his soul, that's why," said Kate stepping down the stairs.

Rachael looked at the 16-year-old girl, "What makes you think I want your father's money?" she asked. Kate stood next to Alec, "Because I been doing a little digging ever since I met you, Rachael, you have over six different names and you used to live in Domino, and worked at a club going by the alias Jessie," she smirked.

Jenny came running up behind Kate with a tape in her hand. "My sister found this in hall this morning, now here is the funny thing, my Mother didn't drop this, but Jenny knows who did and I have to say your out fit this morning really sucked, also you look like a slut in that dress," said Kate. Andy crossed his arms, "What's on the tape Kate?" he asked.

"Mom and Dad from last night," said Kate, Alec nearly jumped up to get the tape from her daughter but held her ground. Seto almost did the same he wanted to remember what he did, or do, but stayed put.

Rachael smirked, "Claver girl, you and your sister found that I was spying on them, find I admit and with some digging, I have to hand it to you, that does explain a lot and yes I did live in Domino about 10 years ago, and my old name," she said looking at Jenny then at Kate.

Andy smirked, "Oh I figured out the name," he said, "I knew that I recognized you somewhere, then when I saw you at the dinner and all the questions, I remembered, the video tape my mother got from you, with Dad cheating on her, only it wasn't him was it now," he said.

"How should I know," said Rachael turning to Seto, "Come on why in the world, would I do that to you, Seto? After all in three days what will it matter?" she asked batting her eyes lashes at him.

Seto glared, "It matters a lot to my children, so it matters to me, Rachael," he said. Rachael was not happy, "Fine I admit it ok, I was spying on you and Alec, but I wasn't the one who made you forget unless you forgot that Alec was all over you, last night," she smirked.

Alec lowered her eyebrows, "WHAT!" Rachael laughed, "Come on Alec I saw the way you were staring at him all night then when you two got back here, you kissed him good night then five minutes later you were hanging on him like some whore. I saw it with my own two eyes," she said.

Mai did a nodded, "You did hang on Kaiba, quiet a bit," she said. Alec looked at Mai, "Your not helping," she said in a low growl.

Alec stood up, "Look, Rachael as I said before, he is all yours; I have given up on the hope that he would come back to me, but just for your information, I remembered everything about last night and I have to say I wasn't the one caught poring something into Seto's drinks, just thought I point that out. In my opinion Seto and I are through, all we have in common now is our children which means when you marry him then they will be yours too, but lets save that for after the wedding because to my knowledge they will be living here with you and him," she said.

Alec then turned and went up stairs to her room, Jenny looked Kate, Kate looked at Andy, and he looked back at Kate, "Did she just say were staying here?" asked Kate. Andy and Jenny nodded, "thought so," said Kate.

Rachael looked at Seto, "Come on Seto, you aren't really going to let Alec leave these three here?"

Seto shrugged, "It is up to them, I did offer a few days ago for them to live here with me, and once I marry you then all of us," he said. Rachael laughed, "Really, ok then."

Andy watched as Rachael headed to the living room; she dragged Seto along with her. Andy could see something turning in Rachael's mind, but the thought of her being Jessie was for sure, 'What a dimwit, I can't believe Dad didn't say anything about Rachael being Jessie?' Andy thought.

Jenny ran down to Andy and pulled on his shirt, "Yeah I know Jenny, it will happen soon," he said to her. Mai looked at them, "What will happen soon?" she asked. Kate sat next to Mai, "Dad is going to lose Mom and this time he won't get her back," said Kate.

Yugi and Joey came in from outside, it was nearly nightfall. Andy, Katie and Jenny were playing in the main hall; Andy had a stack on normal playing cards while entertaining Jenny. Katie and Mai were busy putting lights around the stairwell. Melissa was just sitting on the stairs with Seto talking; Rachael had left after an hour in the living room with Seto.

"Hey why are you all in here, shouldn't you be finishing with the decorations?" asked Yugi walking into the room. Kate looked up, "We are just these last few light around this stairwell and it is all done for the party tomorrow night," she answered. Yugi nodded, "Oh, Kate I got what you wanted, hope it is the right size for Jenny," he said pulling out a plastic bag.

Kate ran over to Yugi and took the bag; she reached inside a pulled out a little red silk dress.

Jenny's mouth dropped at the sight of it she got up and ran to her sister, and pointed to it. Kate smiled and handed Jenny the dress, "You like it?" she asked. Jenny nodded her head, and ran up stairs to try it on.

Kate ran after her, "Thanks Uncle Yugi," she shouted from the top of the stairs running out of sight. Andy got up from his spot on one the couches in the main hall, "So how much that thing cost?" asked Andy.

Yugi smirked, "$10 bucks," he said with a smirk on his face. Andy nodded, "things looks like it worth is 50, but at least it will last a short time," he said walking over to the living room, "I am going to watch some TV, Dad, Melissa, and anyone else want to join me?" he asked.

* * *

Ok I don't know about you all that are reading this but does this chapter seem a little confusing if it does let me know because I was have second thoughts about it also there is a lot of gaps that I have discovered sadly I am either too lazy or tired to fix them and for that I appoligize. Thanks for the reviews Twilight Memories, and Darkstar which I might add welcome back. 


	14. Christmas Eve Presents

**YAY my favorite reviewers have both returned, ok (hands out welcome home presents) enough of the mushy on with my thank you to Darkstar and Twilight Memories reviews and as requested I am putting up another chapter but since I have some spare time on my hands I am also putting up another chapter. Chapter 15 to be exact but don't think it is the end of the story oh no, I am not done with it yet after that there are two more chapters. You will have to wait and see what happens next. Ok chapter 15 will be up shortly.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14**

**Christmas Eve Presents**

"Ok in keeping with tradition," said Alec, with everyone now in the living room, "We get to open one present tonight then it is off to bed for those of us that are under the age of 20."

The living room had a large tree with out a star upon it still, for Seto had not put it up yet because he wanted to do something special first. Alec stood by the big screen TV that was next to the tree with the large amount of presents under it.

Yugi, Mokuba, Mai, Joey, Seto, Alec, Andy, Katie, and Jenny; was the order of presents and seats in the room. Alec however stood over by the presents, Katie, Andy and Jenny ready to hand them out at the bottom of the tree.

Seto stood up, "Ok and I guess now the time to put the star up, but first I think some one younger then me should do it, so Jenny want to help me out here?" he asked. Jenny got up from her spot and took the star out of Seto's hand, "I guess that means yes?" he said looking at Andy, who nodded yes after spending some of that afternoon teaching his father some of Jenny's signs.

Seto lifted Jenny over his shoulders, "Ok Jenny, put it on the tree," he said putting her close enough to reach of the top of the tree. Jenny put the star on the top of the 7-foot tall tree. Alec smiled at how happy Jenny was she had not seen her daughter smile this much in quiet some time.

Everyone in the room clapped as Jenny finished adjusting the star on the tree. Seto pulled her down and gave her a little kiss on the cheek, something he had not done in over six years, but since it was over due, and she hugged him in return. Alec smiled at the site before her, she was the happiest she had been in a while seeing, Seto and Jenny as they were brought back memories of them being together.

Andy saw his mother's face it told him that she was happy to see Seto take their tradition and switch to the one they had back when Alec and him were married. Yugi looked at them, "Ok, time for the first gift of the night," he said.

Alec nodded, "Andy, Kate and Jenny hand them on one to everyone," she said. The three children handed out one present to everyone, Jenny handed Alec a box that she wrapped herself.

Yugi got a sweeter that was from Tea for she had given it to Alec to give to Yugi for Christmas. "Cool a new sweeter and it looks like the one, yes it is," he said, "I know who got me this, Tea gave it to you Alec didn't she?" he questioned his sister who at first looked at the ceiling.

Alec then nodded catching her brother's face of annoyance, "Yep that is from her," she said finally. Mokuba was next up he got a new PDA from Seto, "Cool," he said. Mai was surprised at her present, "Joey," she said pulling out the silk pajama dress that was a little short.

Joey gave a guilty laugh, as Alec raised her eyebrows at him, she knew that everyone by now figure it out that she and Seto had slept together the night before. Joey opened his present next, he got a new sports hat, "Well this will come in handy if I need to slap some one," he said with a smile. Mai held up the box that the hat was in, "It's from Troy," she said with a glare.

Andy handed Seto his gift to open, "Here Dad, this is for you," he said, "it's from Jenny, Kate," he paused then went on "… me and Mom." Seto removed the red wrapping paper from the medium sized box he opened it.

Inside the box were three journal books, a small plastic blue eyes white dragon figurine, and a plastic covered card case that need something in it. Seto was speechless, as he opened the books inside the box, were filled with writing each one different.

Seto looked at the first book it appeared to been written by a ten year old, Seto looked at Jenny, "this one is from you I take it," he said holding it up. Jenny nodded her head.

Seto looked at the second book it appeared to been write by a girl about 16, Seto figured that was Katie's book, and the last was of course Andy's book that he receive the year Kaiba left.

"I take your giving me back your Christmas present from 6 years ago," asked Seto holding up a familiar looking book that had been hallowed out. Andy nodded, "Well I am giving it to you full of stuff, of course I had to put new pages in that hollowed out book," he said.

Seto glanced inside it, it was full of drawings and poems even a few music notes but then he noticed that there were dates on each page, and then he came to one of the written entries he glanced at them and looked at the last two.

Seto read to himself quietly as everyone was busy talking about the upcoming party tomorrow night,

12-12 (the year scribbled out)

Well here, we are in California about to see my abandoning father, I hate him so much but I do not even know him at all anymore. Why in the world would he drag all of us here? Jenny will not talk even if it appears that Kaiba and Mom are getting along, but no one really knows what will happen on this trip but Jenny thinks she has an idea; I just hope she is right.

12-23

Well, I think things are looking up here in California, Kate and I just saw Dad and Mom head off toward a bedroom at the other end of the mansion. I think things between them are finally working out and I have to say about time too. Kate, Jenny and I have seen them talking together on the balcony over the last few nights and once we caught them kissing but the funny thing was it felt like it was not going to last very much longer. I thought about and decided something I going to talk with Kaiba tomorrow maybe Katie and Jenny were right about this time, it is time to grow up and forgive as they have been telling me in her own way for years now.

Seto looked at Andy, "Thanks Andrew," he said, Katie and Jenny smiled at their brother, for once, the two were accepting one another, and it was long over due. Alec got her present and looked at the box, "Ok, Jenny what did you and Andy gets for me now," she said.

Jenny jumped up and took the box from Alec. Andy looked at Jenny, "Hey that's my present to give to mom, give it back to her," he barked. Jenny shook her head, and then got another present from under the tree; it was like the one she just took away from her mother.

Andy scratched his head, "Ok," he said puzzled, "isn't it the same one?" he asked him self puzzled. Jenny handed Alec the multi colored box and she opened it.

Alec pulled out a long black silk dress with no sleeves with a V shaped neck and slits at the bottom it was different from the other black dresses she owned much to her surprise it matched the one she wore at Seto's 16-birthday party years ago. (Hint, hint)

Alec's jaw dropped, "WOW!" she said. Looking at the dress, Jenny giggled, Andy looked at the wrapping, "Well I wasn't expecting this," he said handing Katie the wrapping paper with the name tag.

Kate eyes open widen at the site of who, the present was from, "Wow, Dad you can pick them," she said. Everyone looked at Seto, he smirked, "Well that dress is kind of special to your mother," he spoke calmly with a rather large smirk on his face.

Alec nodded, "It the same style as when I saw you back when I was still 15," she said. Seto nodded, "you remembered," he said with a smirk. Alec laughed, "Yeah, but I lost that dress years ago when I was on the run but Seto how did you?" she began, but stopped, "Never mind," she said putting the dress back in to the box crossing her arms.

"I do not, even want to know about how you got this dress," she said. Seto laughed, "Come on Alec you were always up for a story, or two," he said.

Alec shook her head, "Not this one Kaiba," she said. Yugi, Joey, Mai, and Mokuba were all interested, "Ok," said Joey, "What the dress mean?" he asked.

Alec shook her head, "It matches the dress I wore on Seto's 16th birthday, when he had to pick me out of a crowd of girls after dancing with each of them. He had a mask on it was kind of romantic but two people had to give him clues about where I was in the group, surprisingly I was number 7 yet he thought it was 6," she snapped glaring at Mokuba.

Mokuba gave a small laugh, "Seto hadn't seen her in almost four years at that point," he said to the confused looking nieces and nephew, "Sara and I had to make sure he found her considering she had different hair color at the time."

Andy and Katie looked at their mother with wide eyes, "What color?" they asked at the same time. Alec laughed, "It has been so many years now I can't remember what color it was," she said.

"Black, like your sister's hair color," Seto spoke up calmly while eyeing Alec. Alec looked at Seto, "I am surprised you remembered at all, Seto," she said.

Andy looked at Kate who was looking at Jenny; Jenny was looking at her parents. "Andy," said Alec, "Your turn to open your present now," she said trying to change the moment. Seto was battling the voice, "You remembered how sweet to bad you're going to lose her when you marry Rachael," it spoke. '_Shut up you voice, I am not listening to you anymore,'_ Seto thought.

"Oh and what makes you think I am just going to go away, I know last night you had a good time with Alec, in the bed," said the voice. _'I am not listening to you, look, I am past Alec ok, let me be,' _he thought back.

Andy looked at Kate, "Want to open yours at the same time?" he asked his twin sister. Katie nodded and took her present; she and Andy opened theirs at the same time. Katie got a new duel disk, and Andy got one two. "Andy, do you know what these are?" asked Kate.

Andy nodded, "Yeah the new DM Disk 500 but," he turned towards Alec who was now sitting next to Seto, "How?" he asked.

Alec smiled, "Well what did you really think your father and I wouldn't get you anything?" she asked. Katie looked at her father, "So, you two got us these, both of you?" she asked puzzled an amazed that her parents did something together for once.

Seto and Alec nodded; Jenny smirked and gave a small giggle. Andy looked at his sister, "Your turn," he said. Jenny looked at the big box that was set right in front of her, Alec and Kate had gotten it for her.

Jenny tore off the wrapping and pulled out a karaoke machine, Jenny smiled at the sight of it but then went to a frown, looking at her mother knowing that the gift was not going to be put to use until Alec and her father were together again.

Alec had known that Jenny some day wanted to sing and had caught her a many times singing in front of the mirror in the bathroom back home with out words. Jenny signed thanks to Katie and Alec.

Alec smiled, "I knew you would like it, you had your eye on it when we went shopping back in Domino," she said. Jenny nodded and opened the box and pulled out the microphone but she then left the room.

Andy laughed, "You know you just wasted your money Mom," he said. Alec shook her head, "When she talks again Andrew she will use all of it, trust me the girl will talk again. I think I am getting a little tired so I think I will go to bed," said Alec getting up.

Seto looked at her, "I guess it been a long day I think I will too," he said. Alec looked at Seto, "You're sleeping in your own room tonight, with out me this time," she smirked and snapped at him.

Andy and Kate looked at their parents, "Come on you two," they said at the same time, "Just kiss and make up." Jenny popped her head back in to the room to see who Kate and Andy were talking about.

Alec glared at her daughter, "Kathleen Kaiba, you know better," she snapped. Katie laughed while Andy spoke "Well you two have to kiss your under mistletoe," he said pointing above them.

Alec and Seto looked up and saw Jenny on a ladder holding mistletoe over their heads with a toy-finishing rod and letting out little giggles.

Seto laughed, "Can't break tradition," he said moving in to kiss Alec, but Alec moved out of the way. "Maybe some traditions should be broken, like the one you did of keeping a vow to your family," she snapped, and walked out the door.

Jenny on the ladder snapped her fingers then placing her hand under her chin as she leaned on the ladder, Andy crossed his arms and looked at the ground, and Kate was looking at her father with great concern. Seto saw his children's faces and ran after Alec who was now half way up the stairs.

Yugi, Mai, Joey, Melissa, and Mokuba followed Kaiba and the soon the kids followed them they stuck their heads out the door as they all watch the two from a distance. Alec had walked out to the balcony she was looking at the black colored sky, the snow clouds were moving in.

Alec stood in her regular clothes in the cold air as she felt the snow begin to cool her down. Seto took a jacket with him and placed it on Alec's shoulders, "You want to talk?" he asked.

Alec nodded, "I am sorry I shouldn't have said that in there," she said sounding sad. Seto sat on the railing of the balcony, "It's not your fault, I guess I should have waited to pull that until tomorrow night," he said.

Alec looked at him, "You told Jenny to do that didn't you," she accused Seto. Kaiba nodded his head, "Yes I did, Andy and Kate were to point it out to you," he said.

Alec shook her head, "Seto," she said then paused as if trying to find the words, "There is nothing for us now, you know that. I said it to your fiancée this afternoon, you and I are finished, and our fairy tale is over, you don't want me anymore so be it. You wanted someone else to hold and care for not some one whom you share a past with, well you got Rachael, so why do you still want me at times?" she asked with her voice sounding horse from the emotions she was holding back. "Why in the world did you even want me to come here?" Alec asked in anger now.

Seto took a deep breath, "Because I wanted to see something," he answered in a quiet tone. Alec looked at him, "You want to find out if you still love me is that it, or is it the other way around you wanted to see if I still loved you. To tell you the truth Seto, deep down I will always care about you, but love you, that is something that died a long time ago," she said.

Seto walked up to Alec taking her hand in his, "Why do you fight me then?" he asked.

Alec closed her eyes, "Because I have to fight that is how I survive, that is how I been living Seto. Everyday I have been fighting to live every moment for my self and my children. I see my kids with out a father, and when I see you, I know they will never get you back. I see myself slipping away from who I was or I am that happened every second of everyday. I am fighter now Seto, I can't love you anymore that is the same as giving up to me and in to dying," she said the anger pulsing in her voice now.

Seto stood up, "Then there isn't more to discuss out here in the cold then is it?" he asked. Alec nodded, "you got your answers, now let me live without love from now on, Seto," she said.

Seto nodded, "As you wish it, Alec, just remember I am here if you …" "I don't need you Kaiba," she said interrupting him in a cold tone. Seto nodded at went back inside the mansion. Alec stood in the cold, "I am sorry, Seto, and everyone else but there is no love for me anymore, at least not with out you Seto," she said quietly to herself and walked back inside the mansion and up the stairs to her room.

Meanwhile inside the living room, Jenny sat with the karaoke machine one and everyone listening in on it. "Well," said Joey, "That didn't go well for Kaiba," he said.

Everyone nodded, "Nice going Sis," said Andy patting Jenny on the back. Jenny had the saddest look in her eyes as if she had just lost all hope that she would never talk again.

Kate saw this as she sat next to Mokuba and moved to her sister, "I am sorry, Jenny," she said in a quiet voice hugging her sister, who started to cry in her arms. Yugi shook his head, "Hey, you three can't give up on them, maybe they need more time," he said trying to raise his nephew and nieces sprits however was failing.

Andy stood up and walked over to one of the windows and looked at the snow that started to fall, "No, Yugi," he said coldly, "It's over, Mom has made her choice, and as her children, we need to honor that, we did all we could, to make them see," Andy then leaned more on the window as he spoke.

Mokuba and Yugi looked at their nephew, "Andy," said Mokuba in shock that he gave up so easily. Andy leaned on the window with his arms holding his head from it, "its over," he said as he began to cry into his arm that was against the window, quietly.

Kate rocked Jenny while she cried, in her older sister's arms. Mai and Joey looked at the small broken family, "Come on you three straighten up," snapped Mai, "Your Kaiba's kids after all there is giving up isn't in your veins," she said.

"Yes it is Mai," said a voice in the doorway, "however it's up to Alec." Everyone turned to see whom it was, "it's in my veins, to never give up however Alec is the one with the loss hope," said Seto.

Andy, Katie, and Jenny turned to look at their father, he could see that two of them had been crying, "I know because Alec gave up on me six years ago, and at the same time I gave up on myself," he said taking a seat on one of the couches.

Mai shook her head, "Come on Kaiba. You didn't give up when Yugi beat you ever time you two dueled, you only quit because you retired," said Mai.

Seto shook his head, "No, Mai, it was for Alec, she wanted a baby really badly and it would have killed her, I wasn't about to let myself waste time with Duel Monsters when Alec was more important then that," he said.

Andy walked over to Kate and Jenny looking at his father, "So you still do love her," he said with his deep voice sounding a little like his father. Seto shook his head, "No, Andy, I don't, at least not anymore, things have changed, I am not the same Kaiba she married all those years ago. I don't think I ever will be the same again, I am sorry, that you kids had to get caught in the middle of this," he spoke in a salmon tone.

Katie shook her head, "That can't be true, Dad," she said. Seto looked at his two daughters, "Kate, I am sorry but your mother has made her choice she doesn't want me back, and then I am not going to fight her on it," he said.

Jenny sat up, "Yes she does she just won't say it," said the little 10 year old, speaking her first words in over six years, "Momma loves you she just doesn't want to admit it right now but she will some day but then it will be to late," she snapped.

"Jenny," said Andy, shocked that his youngest sister started talking. "Andy! Dad has the right to know, Mom is going to die unless you two get back together soon, we are all going to lose both of you," she said nearly in tears.

"Jenny, what are you talking about?" asked Yugi. Jenny looked at her uncle, "Yugi, she going to kill her self, but before she jumps to her death Dad is going to try and stop her but she says it then jumps in to the pit," she said near hysterics now.

Katie took Jenny and sat her down, "Jenny! Calm down, that won't happen to Mom, Andy and I won't let it," she said rocking her back and forth.

Andy shook his head, "We can't stop her, Kate," he said. Katie looked up at her brother, "Andy!" she said quietly. "Everything Jenny says is true, Mom will die before she will tell Dad anything about how much she loves him," he said, "I've seen it, too, like Jenny."

Seto looked at all three of his kids, "So, Kist was right all along, about me and Alec, we were seers and we pasted it on to you two," he said. The three kids looked at their father, Yugi, Mokuba and Joey looked at Seto. "What did Kist say?" asked Joey.

Seto looked at them, "Remember when we were sent back 5000 years in to the past, Kist told me that Alec's and my children could sometimes see the future," he said.

Yugi nodded, "Oh yeah, I remember when that happened, but Alec was wrong you two didn't die," he said. Seto shook his head, "We almost didn't make it, Yugi, Alec lost another baby because of that remember, and I was stupid to think I could stop Pharaoh Set from killing her when really he was stabbing me, but he did hit Alec too."

Andy shut his eyes, "I remember when I sent that to Mom, and you for the first time," he said in a seldom tone. Kate and Jenny looked up at their brother in confusion. Seto looked at Andy, if Andy's hair was not dyed black and was allowed to be its natural blue, he would match the little boy that was sitting next to him in the vision he and Alec got while they were in Egypt.

"Andy how can remember something like that you weren't even born yet, nor conceived," said Joey.

"I wasn't even expected to be born," said Andy, looking at everyone. Melissa nodded, "You survived some how?" she said. Andy nodded, "I just remember things that I don't even remember doing, yet I know that it's true, like a memory but it comes as a dream," he said.

Melissa nodded, "you got what I had for a while," she said with a smirk on her face remembering her powers at two however, they were gone now with the passing of her father.

Seto looked at Melissa, "I was 2 when Alec, Seto, Yugi, Joey, and my Mom, got sucked into the vortex taking all of us back to 5000 years ago, but I still sometimes remember what it was like then, but some how it just comes to me in my dreams only."

"Andy, here is my question, if you were around in Mom's womb when she was in Egypt, why then are you and I twins?" asked Kate.

Andy shook his head, "I don't know, Mom said she knew once or at least thought about why, but never told me," he said. Seto nodded, "I think I know why, when we were in Egypt she and were stabbed by the a sword and saved by the millennium sword that had the ability to heal, maybe that is how it stopped, Andy from growing and then when Alec had Kate they found Andy ready to go, in her ribs," he said.

Everyone looked at Seto it seemed they all thought him crazy but to Yugi this made some sense; he had the millennium puzzle at the time, not anymore since he and Atem had there ceremonial duel to send him to the after life. He and everyone were stuck in Egypt for a few months but returned good, as new; at least they thought they did.

"Well that explains it, I guess," said Kate, "if you two didn't go to Egypt then I would never have my little brother here," putting her arm on Andy's shoulders. "Lets not put any enfaces on little please, it took 6 hour for me to be born," said Andy.

Seto laughed, "And it was the must worried you two ever caused me to do," he said. Kate and Andy looked at their dad, "We did?" they asked. Jenny giggled, "Yep, more worried then when I was born I bet, right?" she asked.

Everyone looked at Jenny, it had only taken two hours for her to be born and everyone was surprised how small and fragile, she was but she did come a few weeks early not to mention everyone was still getting used to her talking now.

Seto shook his head, "Any way, Alec has made it pretty clear she doesn't want me anymore, or is it all an act?" he asked them. Jenny looked at her father, "An act, she still trying to be tough when she is still a chicken about something," she said.

Seto nodded, "Well it's late, and I think we all need some sleep because tomorrow night, we will be lucky if we even get to bed, at a good hour" said Seto and everyone agreed.

"Oh and one more thing, Jenny, don't leave your wireless karaoke microphone lying around," said Seto holding out the microphone to her. Jenny smiled and took the microphone from Seto, "thanks Dad," she said and ran out the door.

"So you knew that we were listening?" asked Mokuba before heading out the door. Seto nodded, "Yep," he said.

Everyone went to bed while Seto sat on the couch in the living room contemplating his thoughts. Once everyone else went to bed Alec came out of her room and headed downstairs to the living room carrying some presents to put under the tree.

The living room was dark but Alec could see a path to the tree, she walked over to and set the gifts down under it. Suddenly the lights on the tree turned on, "Thought it was you," said a voice.

Alec looked up, "Seto, what are you still doing up?" she snapped seeing him standing on the other side of the tree. Seto laughed and step out from behind the tree to get a better look at Alec, "I was about to ask you the same question," he replied.

Alec finished arranging the presents she had brought down, "Finished, all the present are now under the tree," she said. Seto looked at her, "Why are you doing that?" he asked. Alec smiled, "These are supposed to be the gifts Santa brings for the kiddies," she laughed.

Seto nodded, "You know I still don't believe in that Christmas miracle stuff, however I think our kids are holding out for one because Jenny talked while you were up stairs," he said. Alec's head shoot up, "WHAT!" she said.

Seto nodded, "Yep Jenny spoke and it wasn't good, at least for you it wasn't," he said. Alec stood up and walked over to one of the couches, "You mean the whole thing were I throw myself over a pit of lava dream," she asked.

Seto nodded, "From what she said, yes it was that one; her face said it all when I looked at her. In a way it kind of reminded me of you," he said, looking at Alec, "The way you looked when I was well, losing it," he said.

Alec laughed, "You never were losing it, Seto," she said. Seto nodded, "I was, when you showed up in my home office that one day when Joey put ice down my back," he said.

Alec laughed she remember the incident, "That was funny," she said "you looked like a red apple you were so mad at him," she laughed. Seto sat down at the other end of the large couch, "Alec, you once asked me where we went wrong and I gave you an answer that was half hearted at the time, but I am going to ask you that question were did we go wrong?" he asked.

Alec sighed, "When you left, Seto," she answered. Seto nodded, "That is the effect what caused me to leave in the first place?" he asked. Alec leaned back on the couch, "I don't know, maybe you were running away from me or the fact you got caught cheating on me," she said glaring at him, "But I did say I put that behind me a long time ago," she added.

Seto looked at her, "How long ago?" he asked worried about the answer being moments ago. Alec sighed, "The minute you admitted you did," she answered calmly. Seto nodded, "that would have been nice to know back then," he said putting his hand on his forehead.

Alec smiled at Seto, "I guess I better get to bed, you have a party to host and me well …" she paused as Seto moved closer to her. "What are you doing?" she asked as Seto took the spot next to her, "Trying to see something," he said looking at Alec's eyes as they avoided him.

Alec looked at him, "What?" she said as Seto looked into her eyes. Seto did not want to look back but could not help it, Alec was feeling her self-fall into the mush moment, half of her wanted to kiss him right there on the couch, but the other was yelling move away from him.

Alec looked at Seto, "What are you looking for in my eyes?" she asked. Seto moved some of Alec's hair from the side of her face and placed it behind her ears, "I don't know because you won't let me see," he said.

Alec lowered her eyes brows "What, Seto, see WHAT?" she asked in a snappy tone. Alec felt Seto move closer to her as she was trying to avoid eye contact with his blue eyes, but Alec could not fight it anymore they lock on Seto's eyes, and he on to hers eyes.

Seto then leaned back on the couch away from Alec, she looked at him "Find it?" she asked once he moved away. Seto nodded, "Yep, you are such a bad lair," he said. Alec looked at him glaring, "What do you mean," she said. Seto smirked, "You still love me," he said with a small laugh. Alec shook her head, "No I don't," she said.

Seto nodded, "oh yes you do, you almost kissed me just now if you were went holding back so much I wouldn't been so easily seen, your eyes gave it away not to mention you were nearly in a panic state," he said.

Alec looked at the ground, "You were the only person who could tell that about me, by just looking at my eyes," she said. Seto touched Alec's chin, "Alec, why are you fighting me so much, you said it yourself lets put the past behind us," he said.

Alec looked up with Seto's hand on her chin, "I did, you just keep for getting the present mixed up with your past, Seto, your engaged to Rachael and I …" Alec was interrupted by Seto as he moved in and gently kissed her on the lips.

Alec closed her eyes, as she kissed him back; the two were in passionate bliss all of a sudden. Alec opened her eyes and saw that she and Seto were making out on the couch, "Seto," she said as he moved away from him quickly.

"Sorry," he said moving back a little as well to give Alec her space. Alec shook her head, "We better be careful or we'll end up like we did last night, and I know you don't want to go through that," she said. Seto nodded, "Right, umm, see you in the morning," he said getting up from the couch.

Alec watched him leave the living room from over the couch; she just did not know what to do. "Alec you dummy," she said to herself hitting her palm against her forehead. Alec sighed, "this is your entire fault," she said to herself, "why can't I say that too him?" she whispered.

"_Maybe it's because he was right,"_ said a voice in Alec's mind. Alec opened her eyes, "Kisara, wondering when you would show up again," she said. Kisara stood in Alec's mind as if she was standing in the living room, "I see you're denying your self again," she said. Alec shook her head, "No, I am telling myself the truth, Seto is in love with someone else," she argued.

Kisara shook her head, "No he isn't, if he was why does he kiss you some many times, how come he kissed you just now?" Alec shook her head, "I don't need you in my head go away, Kisara," she said.

Alec opened her eyes and got up for the couch, she walked out into the main hall, she saw Seto half way up the stairs, "Seto," she said quietly as she watched from the door of the living room.

Seto saw her at the bottom of the stairs, "Alec," he whispered. Alec ran to the stairs but slowed down when she got to the fork where Seto stood, "Rest well, Seto," she said in a clam tone. "Sweet dreams, Alec," Seto said then continued walking up the stairs and closed the door to his room.


	15. Waking Up From the Dark

**Chapter 15**

**Waking Up From the Dark  
**

"Jenny!" yelled Andy, from top of the stairs, "Time for Lunch." Jenny stuck her head out of the hallway, "No I am busy Andy," she said from her door where music was coming from. Andy raised an eyebrow, "You can work on music career later you need to eat, I let you skip breakfast, all ready," he said.

Jenny stuck her head out side her door, "NO," she snapped. Andy shook his head, "Don't make me come in there and take the machine away because you know, I will," he shouted at her.

Jenny step out of her room with her hands on her hips, "Fine!" she snapped. Jenny marched, "YOU!" she said as she walked by him angrily. "To be honest I like it when you were quiet, you didn't talk back as much," Andy said in a happy tone.

Alec was sitting in a chair reading a book while also watching Andy and Jenny walk to the dinning room for lunch. "Those two are going to kill each other some day," she said to herself "or they will hate each other first," she muttered.

Joey gave a loud laugh, "And we thought you and Kaiba would do that first," he said lying on the couch near by with his deck in hand. Alec shook her head, "Joey, want a knuckle sandwich, because I will give you one if you like," she snapped holding out her fist.

Joey went back to his cards in his head, "fine I'll be quiet," he said. Alec picked up her book and continued reading.

"Seto I think you should really wear, this shirt instead of that one," said Rachael from the stairs chasing Seto down them. Alec glanced from her book to see them, "this will be good," she said quietly with a smirk 'the happy couple, NOT,' she thought.

"Rachael, I told you once, and I am telling you again, I am not wearing that shirt it pink for crying out loud," said Seto. Alec laughed from behind her book to herself; '_I cannot believe Rachael wants Seto to wear pink this is too good_,' she thought. Yugi stepped out from the dinning room, "what is all the commotion out here?" he asked calmly.

Seto pointed at Rachael, "She is the one, look at this outfit she wants me to wear, Yugi, you know I hate pink," he spoke pointing to it with the sound of annoyance. Yugi looked at Seto he was dressed in a gray dress paints and white button shirt.

"I don't see anything wrong with it so far Kaiba, you look good, but who knows that light pink would look good too," said Joey with a smirk on his face. Alec let out a laugh from the other side of the room; Seto, Rachael and Yugi looked in Alec's direction.

"It was a funny part in the book, the guy fell down the stairs the out the door from one kick," said Alec trying to avoid conflict she was having too much fun with the one in front of her.

Seto shook his head, "Alec, HELP me here," he pleaded. Alec looked at Seto and Rachael, "Rachael, as Seto's ex wife, here is some advice, never! Put that man in pink, but black, dark blue, and sometimes green works but not pink, but since I am his ex wife, I say put it on him!" said Alec in a half sarcastic voice.

"You're a lot of help," muttered Seto to Alec in a snappy tone. Alec snapped back, "Well you weren't much either," she said turning her attention back to her book.

Rachael held up the pink shirt, "Pink or nothing Kaiba," she said. Seto rolled his eyes, "Fine, I will wear the dam pinky shirt, but I rather wear nothing so you would be embarrassed," he said taking the shirt from Rachael.

"I don't know Seto, you don't have much to talk about if you don't where anything," shouted Alec from her spot while looking at her book.

Seto leaned over the stair rail, "What is that suppose to mean, Alec?" he snapped. Alec moved her eyes from her book and looked at him, "You don't have much to show as the ways of man hood," she smirked.

Joey gave a small laugh with Alec's silent chuckle, Seto glared at Alec, "That is low you know that," he said. Alec nodded, "Low enough for me, Seto, or should I say little low," she said about to laugh. Seto rolled his eyes, "Alec!" he yelled in a harsh tone. Alec laughed with Joey, "That's my name you wanted to scream, last night," she said.

Rachael glared at Seto, "You kissed her again didn't you?" she snapped. Seto shrugged, "She went to bed before any of us, how I would know," he said.

Rachael rolled her eyes, "Seto," she said angrily. Seto leaned in and kissed Rachael, she looked surprised that he would pull that stunt to shut her up. Alec glanced from her book at Seto and Rachael on the stairs; Alec rolled her eyes, and went back to reading.

Yugi who was watching Rachael and Alec's reactions told him, Seto was faking the kiss, to make Alec jealous and from where he stood, it was working.

Seto pulled away from Rachael, "Thanks for the pink shirt, Rachael," he said walking up the stairs with a smirk on his face. Rachael looked a little stunned at what happened, "Well that wasn't like him," she said then an evil smirk crossed her face. _'Everything is going according to plan,_' she thought.

Alec laughed, "That what he used to do to make me shut up," she said from her book. Rachael turned, "Bet that burned you up!" she spoke with a slight hiss in her voice. Alec shook her head and in a modest tone, "Nope! Remember, I said I give up, he's all yours, now," said Alec then in a quieter tone, "along with everything else."

Rachael then walked up the stairs after Seto, Yugi looked at his sister, "Well that went well," he said calmly. Alec threw down her book on to her lap, "Is she out of sight?" asked Alec looking at her brother.

Yugi nodded his answer to her. Alec stood up, "That stupid bitch, owe, I would just like to take my hands and wrap them around her tinny little neck," snapped Alec looking very angry and evil in her face.

"Well, good way to hold your composer," said Joey from the couch. Alec glared at Joey, "You know your sandwich is ready for you, all I have to do is serve it to you," she snapped holding out her fist.

Joey went back to his cards, Yugi walked over to Alec, "Let me guess you don't like Rachael?" he asked noting the obvious.

Alec shook her head, "Just one word out that little trap and I am pissed Yugi. I wish there was a way to make her jealous instead of me getting upset all the time," whined Alec.

"Well," said Yugi, "like the saying goes, "don't get mad get even,"" he said with a grin on his face.

Alec looked at Yugi, "What do you have in mind my little brother," she said raising an eyebrow. "Alec what were you going to do while the party while the party is going on down here?" asked Joey catching what Yugi was about to say.

Alec looked at them both, "I was going to sleep, and maybe go for a little night walk in the snow," she said added in a sarcastic tone "hang my self the usual." Joey grinned and gave an evilest laugh at that last comment, "Besides I think I know something better," he said. Alec turned towards Joey, "Go on," she said.

"The guests are arriving, now is everything ready?" asked Rachael to Yugi, Mai, Joey, Mokuba, Andy and Kate on the stairway, in a happy tone. They all nodded, "Yes," simultaneously.

Seto stepped out from the right wing hall, "Ok that better Rachael?" he said. Everyone looked up at him; Seto had on a black tuxedo and white shirt underneath.

"I still think we should have gone with the gray and pink but that will do, Seto now get down here for the guest have just pulled into the drive ways," said Rachael in a over happy voice yet it was as if she were ordering him around.

Seto walked down the stairs to the others, "Where's Jenny and Alec, I thought they would be here?" asked Seto seeing the two not present. "Mom isn't coming and," said Andy, "Jenny's been in her room almost all day with that machine of hers."

Seto nodded, "Ok, just you two remember, you manners and well make it through the night, with out any problems," he said. Everyone nodded; Yugi and Joey were had sepsis looking grins on their faces Mokuba, looked at them with a raised eyebrow as if they were crazy or up to something.

Noah opened the door and the important business guests arrived, many of them appeared to be very wealthy and have expensive jewelry or chests, on their attire. The woman wore slender dresses that went over their shoulders and down to their ankles. Some men wore the full tuxedo with bands across the chest and stomach, meaning they were members of exclusive clubs and business from out of the country.

Rachael greeted each guest with a large fake smile, and saying their names as if they all were old friends, when really she was kissing their butts. Seto smiled and gave handshakes to each male guest and kissing the hands of the women as they entered and introduced, acting like a gentle men. (Author reactions: shivers, that is just creepy)

One thing that struck Andy and Katie was that many of the guests were wearing black eye masks over their faces. "This seem a little odd to you?" asked Andy.

Katie shook her head, "Nope, I have heard about these parties, remember this is fundraiser party for Rachael's company, so your not suppose to know who has all the money, that is why they're wearing masks so you can't tell who had plastic surgery, too" she whispered to her brother. Andy held his lips together and gave a laugh, Kate giggled as well at her joke.

Andy wore a suit and Kate wore a red silk dress, Rachael was wearing a purple silk dress with nothing over her shoulders, but the ring one her finger and diamond necklace, gave something for people to look at over her dry and fake tan skin.

Seto rolled his eyes when he shook hands with the 100th person to enter and saw there was more on the way, "Rachael I am going to go mingle with the guests for a while you greet them, ok," he said slipping away. (Author reactions: about time)

Rachael nodded, "Ok Seto but stay where I can see you so that way when I call you over to meet more guests later," she said. Seto stepped away and headed towards the stairs where Andy and Kate were sitting with there eye masks in their hands.

"Nice party Dad," said Andy being sarcastic. Seto sighed, "Yeah I know it sucks but it protocol for Rachael darn her fun raisers for her company," he said. Kate shook her head, "You used to be so independent why, are you letting her do this to us?" she asked.

Seto looked at his daughter, "Because Rachael isn't only my fiancée she is my boss you two should know that, by now, why do you think I have a personality problem when she is around?" he asked.

Slow music soon filled the room, as the guests proceeded to the ballroom on the East wing of the mansion. Seto looked at the kids, "Well here comes the boring…" just then; something caught his eye, at the top of the stairs.

A woman appeared in a silky black, strap less dress, with her blue and white hair pinned up and out of her face. Most of the men in the main hall stop to stare at the woman at the top of the stairs; Seto found his mouth was hanging open.

Kate stood up and closed her father's jaw, "Dad," she said quietly. Seto saw a little ten year old with brown hair appear next to the woman, she was wearing a little black silk dress that went down to her ankles, Katie smiled, "Well Jenny looks cute," she said looking at her sister. Jenny stepped down the stairs and over to her older siblings.

The woman walked down the stairs and over to Seto and the kids, "Seto you better quit drooling before you fiancée sees you," said the woman. "Wow, Sis, not bad," said Yugi standing next to Seto.

Alec nodded, "Not to much," she asked doing a small spin in the evening gown that Seto got her for Christmas. Yugi and Joey did an ok sign as the plan to knock Seto off his feet was now in full swing and it was working to a Tee.

Alec smiled, "I think your fiancée is calling for you Seto," said Alec looking over at Rachael who had a surprised yet fearful look in her eyes. Seto looked over to see Rachael trying to call him back over to the door. Seto rolled his eyes, "who does she want me to meet now, have fun everyone," he said slipping away.

Alec looked at Yugi, "Well, that did some good," she said sarcastically. Yugi and Joey shook there head, "Well at least your trying," said Yugi. Alec rolled her eyes, "Seto didn't even notice me," Alec said.

Kate shook her head, "I beg to differ, he was jaw dropped when you stepped in the door way," she said. Andy nodded, "Kate closed his jaw," he said. Alec gave a small laugh, "it's a start," she said.

"Ok, Jenny you've seen the party now it is off to bed with you, and that goes for you two as well, we have a flight to catch tomorrow, morning," said Alec pointing up the stairs. Andy, Katie, and Jenny gave little groans, "MOM," they said at the same time.

Alec sighed, "GO!" Andy stood up, "can't we at least go to bed once everyone has been in the ballroom for an hour," he begged.

Alec sighed, "fine, but at ten o clock if I see any of you walking around the ballroom your grounded when we get back to Domino got it!" she barked.

The three children nodded and took off for the ballroom, Alec crossed her arms, "I take it Yugi; you, Joey, Mai and Mokuba will be coming back after Seto's wedding here in a few days?" asked Alec.

Yugi and Joey nodded, "Yeah, Mokuba, doesn't know yet but he misses Yamu, I don't blame him either," said Yugi. Alec sighed, "Well I am going to go inside to the ballroom, Yugi would you like to be my escort since Seto is currently tied up, with the thing over there," she laughed.

Yugi bow and held out his elbow and walked Alec to the ballroom. Over at the door, Seto watched with great interest even though Rachael was right next to him, she was to busy impressing guests.

Alec walked in to the ballroom with Yugi she could see how young the other woman in the room appeared to be in their 30's, but the masks also cut off years for their eyes were not easily seen.

Yugi looked at Alec, "I think it is time we put the masks on, don't you?" he asked. Alec nodded, "Yep," she said. Alec slipped her mask over her eyes, Yugi did the same, "Well my date is here," he said looking over by a small group of women.

Alec looked at Yugi, "What do you mean "date,"" said Alec "Your married Yugi with two children, don't you even think about it." Yugi shook his head, "No Tea and Sara are here," he said waving at them.

Alec looked over and saw what appeared to be Melissa, Sara and Tea talking over by the DJ. Alec and Yugi walked over to them, "Sara, what are you doing here?" asked Alec in surprise.

Sara laughed, "Well I got this invite in the mail saying that Seto was getting married and I wanted to be here for it and it happen to come with an invite to a party, so I grabbed Tea and we flew down this morning," she said.

Yugi scratched his head, "But what about the kids, Tea?" asked Yugi. Matt and Jade voices were soon heard with Andy and Kate over by the bouquet table. Alec tapped Yugi's shoulder and pointed at the four teenagers, "That answer your question," said Alec.

Yugi nodded, "But how?" he asked. Tea looked at Seto who had just entered the room with Rachael. "Kaiba, invite them along," Tea answered, "Something about Mokuba requested we come." Alec turned to see Seto and Rachael in the ballroom, "Great the snob and the cheater are here," she said.

Sara looked at her sister, "let me guess things are still on the hot plate between you two?" she asked. Yugi shook his head, "Nope," he answered for Alec. Alec turn, "Yugi!" she said. Yugi laughed, "Well it isn't with the insults you two were flinging at each other this afternoon," he said. Alec rolled her eyes, "Where is Jenny she isn't with her brother and sister," said Alec worried.

"Speaking of Jenny, Matt told us during the update with Kate and Andy, that Jenny is talking now?" asked Tea. Alec nodded, "Yeah started last night, I didn't hear her voice except this morning when she was playing with her Christmas present, her very loud Christmas present," she said. "So how is her voice?" asked Sara surprised. Joey and Mai join them, "Were about to find out, Alec she is at the DJ station," said Joey.

Alec turned and saw Jenny was talking with the DJ, "I should have put her to bed when they asked me to let them stay up," said Alec as she was about to head for the DJ station.

Mokuba grabbed Alec's arm stopping her, "Let Jenny go Alec," he said, "You got a bigger fish to fry," he said with a smirk and eyed over to where Seto stood. Alec looked at Mokuba, "Who?" she asked.

Mokuba turned Alec toward Seto and Rachael's direction, "Now go get him back, Sis," said Sara quietly next to Alec. Alec looked at them, "What is with the pushing?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to bury my sister, now get you cute body over to Seto and fight for the man you love," said Yugi. Alec looked at her brother, "Yugi," she said. "GO GET HIM," they all barked. Alec stepped back, "Last time I ever let you all get into my love life," she said turning away.

"Did someone say love life," said a deep voice. Alec spun around, "Jimmy," she said in surprise, "What are you doing here?" she asked. Jimmy looked at Alec, "Same as you trying to get some one back, if you haven't figure it out by now but Rachael is my ex," he said.

Alec nodded, "who would have thought the ex's would meet up and concur, but in my case I have failed," she sighed. Jimmy took Alec's hand, "Hey, your fighter remember now why don't, we, go make some people jealous, Seto and Rachael are going to hate us, for this" he said with a smirk.

Alec walked with Jimmy away from, Yugi, Mai, Melissa, Tea, Sara, Mokuba, and Joey. "Oh boy this is going to be good," said Sara taking a drink of her wine. Yugi nodded, "Think Seto won't over react, to the fact that Joey and I invited him," he said with a grin.

"Yugi!" shot Tea, "How could you?" she asked. Yugi looked at Tea, "It was Joey's idea mine was see Alec dress her best, and it's working," Sara nodded, "That is the best I have seen my sister in a long time a really long time, Yugi nice job, but the real fight is about to begin," she said waiting for the fire works.

Alec was dancing with Jimmy, looking rather good at it too; Seto looked over from the mingling crowd that Rachael had pulled him in to see, when he caught sight of Alec and Jimmy. "Rachael!" said Seto "looks over there," he said pointing to Alec and Jimmy. Rachael's mouth dropped, "Jimmy!" she said slowly '_What the hell is he doing here, and why in the world does he match Seto?'_ she thought, _'Great this will ruin everything Noah and I am created.' _

Alec and Jimmy were dancing a form of swing; Alec appeared to be having fun with it. Jimmy was having trouble holding in the laugh from Rachael and Seto's faces they were priceless.

Alec smiled, "Well aren't we turning some heads," she asked, while Jimmy nodded. The swing music then changed in to a song that was very popular. Alec looked over at Jenny in the DJ station, "Things are about to get funky," said Alec to Jimmy. Jimmy popped his head up from flipping Alec over his shoulder; "Yep, hit it Jen!" said Andy from the food tables.

Kate smirked and picked up the microphone, "Ok folks it time to really party," she said. Rachael grabbed Seto's arm, "Get control you daughters NOW!" she barked. Seto looked at her, "Hey she won't listen to me, I am just her biological father," said Seto.

Rachael pulled Seto over to Alec and Jimmy as they just walked off the dance floor. "Alec!" snapped Rachael, "Get your daughter off that DJ station, right NOW!"

Alec looked at Rachael then at Jimmy, "Did she just order me to control my daughter," she asked Jimmy. Jimmy nodded, "Yep she did," he spoke sarcastically.

Alec sighed, "Well Rachael you know what, since in 24 hours she is going to be your daughter maybe you should do it," said Alec, "After all she is going to be your step daughter unless you weren't planning to take care of the kids because Andy and Jenny won't be returning to Domino with me after all. So after tomorrow the three of them are your responsibly," smiled Alec.

"Seto do something," Rachael pleaded. Seto stood there, "Alec is right, why don't you take care of it," he said crossing his arms looking at her to see a reaction, and he got one. Rachael took a deep breath, "Fine I will then," she said walking over to Kate and Jenny at the DJ station.

Alec looked at Seto, "You know if she lays one finger on my daughters, she is going to get it," said Alec. Seto nodded, "How much self defense training did you put in with those two?" he asked.

Rachael was soon in the air and on her back at the bottom of the DJ station. Alec looked at Seto, "Just about enough," she said quietly with a smirk. Alec walked over to the DJ station, with Jimmy close behind Seto followed.

"Alec your daughter, she…" said Rachael getting up off the floor. "Mom she called you a bitch and then she said once you leave here, Kate and I are off to boarding school," said Jenny.

Rachael looked at the girl, "You little liar I said no such thing," she shouted partly. Andy stepped over to the DJ station, "No, not just now but I was wondering what my sister had been up to all day then I found out with this, Jenny want to play it?" asked Andy handing Kate a cassette tape.

Alec looked at her children, "What is this all about?" she asked. "Rachael is Jessie, Mom she been playing this the whole time, listen," said Kate. Jenny reached down and pressed the play button.

Rachael's voice came over the speakers, "Well I almost have him, and this was the best plan ever, and get Seto to leave his pitiful wife with my powers that Saran gave me to plant voices in his head. Alec and those three little brats, when they were just younglings then now I have all the power, all I have to do is go from Jessie to Rachael to Ms. Rachael Seto Kaiba. It is the perfect plan; I will get KIC and my revenge. On Seto's wedding night with Seto Kaiba dies, and along with all of his spawn, I may have failed in killing Alec the first time with that car crash, but I won't this time, along with those three abominations. I knew I should have hit Alec harder with that stolen car, so that she would have never had children again," evil laughter came from the speakers.

Jenny pushed the stop button; "She was the one who caused the accident that made you lose your first baby, Mom," said Kate. Seto looked at Rachael, "Is that true?" asked Seto. Rachael surged her shoulders, "Like I know I was doing something else at the time. Like I would go to Domino and purposely try and kill your, ex wife at the time when she could be having a child, Seto come on," she said.

Sara stepped forward, "Well no one calls my nieces and nephew brats, sorry I just don't by that crap," she said standing next to Alec.

"What do you have to do with this Ms Ishtar?" asked Rachael, "Well you see, that was your voice, everyone heard it and what you said, I have two very bright nieces but here is the thing they don't lie when it comes to people," said Sara.

Kate and Jenny smiled at their Aunt, "So better do some explaining?" said Alec. "I have no idea what you're talking about?" said Rachael.

"You drugged our, Dad to make him think he cheated on our mother, and then you drug him, to cheat on you, with our mother the other night," said Andy. Rachael looked at Andy, "What are you talking about your father has complete control of himself, that night and the other nights too on the balcony," she said.

Andy shook his head, "Jenny finish, the tape," he said. Jenny reached down and pressed the play button.

Rachael's voice came over the speaker, "I get Kaiba Corp, and you get those brats Seto calls children, why, did you want them anyway?" asked Rachael on the tape. "I want them so that I can use their abilities, you see I need a body and one of them has the ability to see the future and when I find the little fungus. I will tap into the power and eventually take over the world and start the shadow games once again," said a deep female voice in an evil tone.

"Listen to me Rachael, you want fame, power, money and a man all your own you get Alec and Seto to die and I will do the rest," said the voice. "Yes, Saran don't worry after Alec leaves for Domino her plane will have a little accident then, her brats go off to boarding school of no return, and for Seto will fall after Alec is dead, he will be like putty in my hands," said the Rachael on the tape.

The tape ended, "That's all she wrote folks," said Kate crossing her arms. Rachael looked at Alec, "You have got to be kidding me, I would never say a thing like that," she said trying to defend her self.

"Well we will see that was a conversation I recorded from your cell phone a few weeks ago when we were at the lunch," said Kate, "Now Jenny, has the up dated version from earlier today," she said. Jenny walked over to her karaoke machine that was at the DJ station next to the CDs and pulled out a tape.

"This tape was recorded in my Dad's room this afternoon while you and he were done fighting over the pink shirt. I slipped into Dad's room and placed the karaoke microphone in his room for it has a distance of 500 yards so the machine can be in one place and microphone in the other," said Katie.

Seto's voice on the speaker, "Ok it decided I am not wearing the pink shirt I am going out to get different one."

Rachael's voice, "Fine Seto you don't have to wear the shirt, that's if you don't find something decent."

Seto's voice: "Ok," (door sound)

Rachael's voice: "I am going to be so happy when you're dead, Seto and that piece of trash Alec. It will feel so good to hear of the news of your plane crash that all I have to do is just one teardrop. Oh that reminds me," (Shuffling sound then the sound of a pill case) "Can't let Seto find these in his clothes from the other night, and if the kids found it then I am in trouble." (Rattling, sound of pills in a container)

A voice: "Rachael, are you done in their?"

Rachael: "You can come out Noah; Seto has gone down stairs to do something"

Noah: "Do you think you can do this?"

Rachael: "Noah if I can make Seto, think he cheated on Alec, and then sleep with her and not able to remember any of it, I can do anything to him. Not to mention my friend Saran with her powers of mind hopping I can plant doubt in to Seto's mind no matter where I am."

Noah: "Good, my revenge with Alec and Seto is almost complete, once the party is over, and Alec leaves in the morning, everything will happen like clockwork. All you need to do is be prepared to do your part."

Rachael: "I get KIC and you get your revenge on the one who killed you. To think she pushed you in front of a car to stop you from becoming the heir of Kaiba Corp."

Noah: "Jessie just do your job and act for Seto when he receives the news that Alec died, be sympatric but not too much he will suspect that you knew some how so don't be around any phones or TVs until he gets word."

Rachael: "What are we going to do about the Kaiba's kids? Jenny knows that I am Jessie and not Rachael I can see it in her eyes that she knows who I am, so what am I to do with her she is talking again."

Noah: "After tomorrow she will be so distressed that she won't notice the poison I will slip in to her ice cream." (Footsteps) "Sounds like Seto, is coming back, I will talk to you later at the party just make sure that you're next to Seto the whole time, and I have one shot at this."

Everyone looked at Rachael, "So, you planed to kill me, Rachael," said Alec. Rachael looked at Alec, "That wasn't my voice!" she said moving next to Seto, "You don't really think I would do that to you, would you?" she asked him.

Something was echoing in Alec's mind "Alec, stay close to Seto," the voice said in worry. Alec looked around the room she did not see Noah anywhere, then she notice the laser lights set up, "Jenny hit the lights," said Alec.

Kate and Jenny hit the button at the same time, a red light appearing to look like a laser was moving with other lasers but the difference was one was moving towards her. Andy saw it as well as Seto and everyone else, "Alec!" yelled Yugi. Alec moved as quickly as she could but not before a few shots were heard from, ceiling vents.

Alec felt her self-get pushed down to the floor by something large and heavy. "AHH!" yelled Seto as he hit the ground with Alec. The guests in the ballroom ran for their lives and headed for the exit.

Andy turned on the lights as bright as he could get them to blind the gunman who must have used night vision in order to shoot in the dark. They all got off the floor and got out of the ballroom before anyone else got hurt. Yugi, Tea, Mokuba, Joey, Mai, Sara, Matt, Jade, Andy, Katie, Melissa, and Jenny appeared to be fine; however, Alec and Seto were not.

"Mom!" yelled Jenny as Alec and Seto fell over when they exited the ballroom. Alec fell under Seto's weight, "I am ok," she said.

Seto was unconscious, Alec looked at Rachael who was running outside, "That backstabbing bitch, I will kill her," she snapped.

Sara's eyes widened, "Alec watch, your mouth!" she said, "and the children are present." Alec shook her head, "Their father has just taken 3 bullets and you want to start going on fulfilling manners, uh hell no," said Alec getting up moving in the direction of Rachael.

"Mom!" exclaimed Andy grabbing Alec arm. "I am not going to let her get away from me, she cause me six years of pain and suffering, she took your father away from us, and now he been shot and if she gets away then all her secrets go with her," shouted Alec.

"That's why you need to stay with Dad, you were the target, if you go out their then you're a setting duck, stay with Dad, I am going to get the bitch," said Kate. Andy looked at his sister, "No, Katie if you go out their Noah will shoot us both down," he said. Jenny shook her head, "But he won't shoot me, he or Saran, need me alive I am getting her," she said.

Alec looked at her children, "Jenny, you're staying, with me, let you Uncles handle this," she said. Alec looked at Mokuba and Yugi, "Right?" she said, they did not even say a word but quickly ran after Rachael who tried to run barefoot up the gravel drive way which was packed with people.

Alec went to Seto's side and took his hand he was passing out again, "Seto stay awake!" Alec yelled. "Melissa, call an ambulance, NOW!" ordered Alec seeing her niece just standing there.

Seto felt himself drifting away in to darkness the only sound he could here was the slowing of his heartbeat. Seto realized as he felt himself drift away, that he still wanted to stay, why the reason was not coming to him.

A picture appeared in his head, Alec looking at a gravestone his name was on it. "Alec," he said in the dream, but Alec could not hear him he tried to move but couldn't, he even tried to reached out to her blue hair covered shoulder but something kept him from reaching her.

Seto felt a sharp sting in hit back three of them, and then he felt as if he was being pulled back something had a grip of him. "Seto," said a small voice, Seto looked around and saw a little boy standing there. Seto looked at the boy, "Who are you?" he asked.

Seto shook his head, "I am Seto Kaiba," he said to the young man. The boy shook his head, "No, your not," replied the boy, "Who are you?" Seto looked at himself, he saw he was 12 again, "I am Seto," he said.

The boy nodded, "And what is the difference between Seto the loner, and Seto Kaiba?" the boy asked. Seto thought for a moment, "I don't know! What is the difference?" he asked.

The little snapped his fingers, "Seto the loner has a family, but Seto Kaiba however has no one not, even his own children or family," said the boy. Seto looked at the boy, "You're familiar," he said to the boy.

The boy nodded, "Of course I am, I am you, and I'm here to give you a wake up call because you been asleep for six years due to the other voice, which had gotten a little quieter since Alec punched you in the jaw," he said.

Seto shook his head, "Six years? I can't have been asleep six years," he said. The boy pointed, "Looked down," he said.

Seto looked down; he thought he saw Alec, or someone that appeared to be Alec. This was an Alec of a younger age sitting next to him while he lay in a hospital bed. A man walked in the room he is older then the girl, he asks a question and the girl shakes her head and he puts his hand on her shoulder.

Seto in the dream cannot figure it out, it his body but who are the people in the room. The girl got up and walked over to the window, appearing she is speaking to the man but Seto could not hear her.

"Why can't I hear what she is saying?" asked Seto. "You want to hear them, the listen," said the boy. Seto closed his eyes and tried to listen, but still heard nothing, "It's not working!" he said getting frustrated.

The young Seto looked at his older counter part, "Fine, here do this," the boy sat down and placed his ear on the floor or sky depending on how you look at it.

Seto did as the boy had done, he could hear the man, "He won't wake even if we take him off life support, Jenny you have to let us do it, Mom is getting old and Dad has been in a coma for six years," he said.

The woman turned, "Andrew, I will not consent to let you and Katie pull Dad's plug, even if Mom is sick I am not letting technology fail," she said.

Andrew shook his head, "Jen, you have to let him go," he said moving over to her by the window. A knock came at the door, "Enter," said the older Jenny. "Hey," said a woman in her late 20's, "How Uncle Seto doing today?"

The older Jenny answered, "Hasn't changed, Andy and Katie want me to consent to having him taken off life support," she said. The other woman walked over to the older Andy and slapped him on the head, "ANDY!" she said, "That is the worst thing you and Kate could do to your Father," she said.

"Hey, you ok in here?" asked Kate sticking her head in the door. "NO!" said Jenny, "I am not, I am not letting you two make me kill Dad, he will wake up, soon." Andy rolled his eyes, "Jenny he hasn't moved in over six years, his brain functions are dead yet his body is still alive. Dad had a good run but six years is up as of today, you promised, after six years with out a change we would cut it together."

Jenny turned, "I am not going to follow it, and I am not going to let myself be part of killing Dad."

Andy shook his head, "Then you left Kate and I no choice, we signed it with out you, since were next of kin." Melissa turned, "ANDREW! You're going to kill your father."

Andy closed his eyes, "A deal is a deal six years is up and he hasn't changed Mom can't pay for it anymore, Katie can't work with her kids home all the time to hold a job, and I don't make enough money. Jenny is in high school and can't work for two more years, so why even waste it if he isn't going to wake up," said Andy.

Jenny turned back towards her brother, "Fine, just don't expect me to watch," she said leaving the room, "Jenny!" said Melissa while running after her.

Kate moved over by Andy, "Do you think were making the right decision, what if he dies, Jenny will blame us for ever," she said. Andy shook his head, "He will make it Kate, I know because I am going to help him. I just needed Jenny out of the room," he said pulling out a small dagger.

"Andy is that what I think it is?" asked Katie. "Yes the millennium dagger, I had Melissa give it to me the minute she got here," said Andy, "I know it can save him."

The real Seto stood up from the glass ceiling, "I don't want to watch this," he said. The boy in front of him then close the floor, "Very well, but you see when you wake up you will be six years older," said the boy.

Seto shook his head, "No, send me back six years stop me from giving Noah a body, that will stop me from getting in to the coma," he said. The boy shook his head, "But you will lose Alec if I send you back," he said. Seto looked at the boy, "Lose Alec, How to what? I already lost her," he said.

The floor under Seto's feet disappeared; he saw Alec taking with some executives when one came up behind her and stabs her in the back. Seto rushes into the room just as her fall to the ground covered in blood. Seto looks at the executives they say something and leave the room. The floor then returned to black and Seto looked up at the boy.

"I knew something would happen like that if I didn't live," he said. The boy nodded, "But this is your wake up call Seto, to find yourself which you have or else why would I even be here," said the boy.

Seto looked at the kid, "OK, so why are you here?" The boy laughed, "You left Alec six years ago to find out something to see if it was lust or love that you married Alec, about two years after you left you said was love. However, four years later you said lust and have been running that through that thick skull of yours for that time."

Seto nodded, "Ok, so I married Alec because I was a person who wanted, to be, laid, every night?" he asked. The boy smirked, "But after Jenny was born Alec didn't want anymore children and that is when you went lust mad, because she wouldn't let you touch her, or in your case you kept yourself from touching her," he said.

Seto rolled his eyes, "So are you trying to say I was right?" he asked. The boy shook his head, "NO! Stupid, you been beating the wrong message in to the skull of yours. You married Alec because you loved her and you still do because if you didn't then you wouldn't have taken three bullets to the back for her," he said.

Seto sat down on the ground, "Ok so what? I just didn't want my kids to grow up with out …" he pause for a moment, "a mother."

The boy smiled, "You got it didn't you, Alec was willing do put her life on the line before she had that millennium sword heal the damage when you two got stabbed." Seto nodded, "She wanted me to be happy, to have a family, I married her because we didn't have any other family other then our siblings," he said in revelation.

The boy nodded, "Now were getting somewhere, Alec loved you in fact she still loves you listen, close your eyes fight the sound of your heart beat, and that other voice which we have both been hearing and listen for her voice," he said.

"Seto … please," said voice, Seto was listening but the sound of his heartbeat was drowning out the voice. Seto stop with the sound and listened with all he could he closed his eyes concentrating as he listen for Alec's voice then he heard it, "Seto, I am sorry I lied to you, I love you wake up, Seto please," pleaded Alec's voice.

Seto opened his eyes he found he was no longer in his mind, but in a hospital room, Alec was crying next to him holding his hand in to the bed sheets.

Seto moved his head, his back hurt from the pain but he could move his left hand for Alec had his right. Seto smiled, knowing that Alec had not noticed that he was awake; he put his hand on Alec's soft blue hair.

Alec felt Seto's hand touch her head, her head sprung up, the tear lines on her face were enough to show she had been crying with make up still on her eyes from the party.

"Seto!" she said in shock thinking it was only a reaction from her gripping his hand so hard and crying. "Am I in Hell or Heaven?" he asked looking at her. Alec looked up at Seto puzzled and angry, "Nope I am in Hell," Seto said finally.

Seto and Alec's eyes met each other, Alec saw that Seto was some how different then the one she had been avoiding back on Christmas Eve. "Seto, you're awake," she said softly. Seto gave breath laughed, "Yeah tell me something I don't know."

Alec laughed, "You got three bullets taken out of your back," she said with a tear running down her face. Seto reached up with his left hand and wiped it away with his thumb and he held her face with his hand. "You don't need to cry anymore, I am going to be fine and so are you," he said.

"Why do you say that Seto?" she asked. Seto smiled, "Because I still love you, and I always have, just never really thought about it, until I came to a near death experience, and I also met up with myself which turned out to look like me at 12. When I understood you and myself more, because I knew what I wanted and how to get it but then I got it and didn't know what to do with it all," he said.

"And another thing I heard what you said earlier, and well" he said talking a breath, "did you really mean it?" he asked.

Alec bent down and kissed Seto gently on the lips when she moved away she smiled, "What do you think?" she asked. Seto smiled, "You," he said pointing at her, "Ouch," feeling something pinch his butt.

"Alec," said Seto, she laughed and kissed him again. "Well, I don't think Dad will make a good recovery if Mom is hogging all of his air like that," said Kate sticking her head in the room along with everyone else.

Alec turned her head and looked at her children, "When did you three get in here?" she asked. "About the part where you squeezed Seto butt," said Sara walking in with Yugi and the others, Mai, Joey, Tea, Melissa, Mokuba, Jade, Andy, Jenny, and Matt.

Seto tried to move but found it was not a good idea, "Ouch, ok I am staying were they put me," he said angrily. Alec and everyone laughed, "Well it good to have you back to normal," said Melissa.

Seto looked at them, "Why in the world and all that is good, does my head and ass hurt?" he asked.

Sara explained why, "You were being drugged by Noah everyday, so it seems like if someone added a certain amount of a substance it would make you go completely blank for about 12 hours, which is why…" "You couldn't remember that we slept together, and you told me you still loved me, that night," Alec interrupted Melissa quickly.

Seto closed his eyes, "Well that makes it officially, and I am in hell," he opened his eyes, "Ok, can I die now?" he asked the ceiling.

Alec shook her head, "No, your not, and besides it if wasn't for you, back when I was eleven I would be dead right now," she said. Mokuba crossed his arms, "I can't believe you never told Alec that you had a perfect match blood type," he snapped.

Seto rolled his eyes, "So I guess that you're saying were a prefect match after all?" he snapped at his brother.

Andy, Katie and Jenny nodded their heads, "Yep," said Jenny. "Get some rest Dad, well see you in the morning," said Andy, "Mom you staying?" he asked.

Alec nodded, "Yes, I am staying here you all go home and get some rest, there is enough bodyguards out there to protect a nuclear base. I will be fine and besides shouldn't a maiden, nurse her knight back to full health?" Everyone laughed, Andy hugged Alec, "Night Mom, take care of him for us," he said ushering everyone out of the room.

Seto laughed once he and Alec were alone in the hospital room, "So you figured out my little secret," he said. Alec nodded and moved so stray hairs from Seto's face, "You need to get some rest, your recovering from major surgery," she said.

Seto laughed, "You sound like me when you were in my position," he said. Alec smiled, "Well then, the student becomes the teacher, now get some sleep, don't worry I won't leave you, at least not tonight," she said. Seto drifted off to sleep, Alec sat next to him the whole night, and for once, a voice, which had been planting evil seeds, was gone.

In the distance or another time, "I may have failed in breaking you two up, but I will have the seer," said a dark female voice looking at a pool. "It will take some time, before it happens," spoke a male figure behind the woman. "To think that those two's bond would be so easily broken and so quickly severed is beyond me, however I know which of the children you want," spoke the male figure.

"Really which one?" spoke the female figure, "I need the Seers power, to find a body and the armors that will help me take over the world?" "In time Saran you will have what you seek until then my love, we must retire to the palace, Pharaoh Amenhotep (name of a Pharaoh) and his son Orin are waiting for us," said the male figure walking away. "I will get the Seer and cause that family more pain then they will ever imagine," said the woman walking away from the pool.

* * *

MWHAHAHAH evil for shadow for the next story is in that last paragraph. Well I have work and class to get to see you around. Oh note that I will probably change Orin's name you will find out who he is in the next story but like I said in 14 we still have two more to go. 


	16. Thinking Things Through

**Well readers we are coming to an end of this part of the story however we still have one more to go. One more chapter with this story so the next one will be at the end, and the ultimate question it will Seto and Alec get back together in the last part well that's next chapter information which I will be uploading on Friday night. MWAHAHAHAHA you all must wait for it, until then I am out and about for school stuff. **

**Oh and Thank you to Darkstar for your reivew. **

**

* * *

Chapter 16 **

**Thinking Thing Through  
**

Alec stood on the balcony of the mansion it had not snowed in three days and Seto had been released from the hospital the day before. Jenny was practicing her vocals on the karaoke machine to the point of annoyance.

"Mom, you have to do something if I hear Jenny sing that blasted song one more time, I may have to kill her," said Andy with his hands on his ears. "Andy!" said Alec, "She has been quiet for six long years, let her enjoy it while she can, because in a few days it back to Domino for some of us and she will probably put it back up again."

Andy looked at Alec, "Mom, does that mean you and Dad are going to stay apart?" he asked surprised. Alec sighed and nodded, "Well that depends on a few factors Andy, he and I may have become close again over the last few days, but it won't be the same. There are alot of factors that play into this, were the drugs Noah give, Seto working to mess him up to the point of giving in to Rachael. Rachael, if she was Jessie and was controlled by Saran, and if so did your father really cheat on me, the biggest one of all did Seto leave willingly, or was my life really put on the line. Andy that is the biggest because it was six years neither phone call nor appearance from him to any of us," she said.

Andy nodded, "I guess I was just hoping so much, that I forgot that maybe you two, you would back get back with Dad, you know," he said. Alec nodded, "Maybe some day when all the old wound have healed up and I let my heart open to him again, then it's is a possibility, but right now in this time no, and the way things are no," she said.

Andy turned and walked in to the mansion, Alec leaned over the railing seeing bits of snow from the view. "You know if you lean any further out you can actually fall off, and land in the pool below you," said a voice from be hind her.

Alec spun around, "Seto you should be resting, your back and leg are still healing," she said, going to his side to help him stand straight. Seto was holding himself up with a chain and it was not a very tall one, it was a little short for him, so he was leaning causing his back to heal incorrectly.

Seto laughed, "I am fine, besides I am doing better," he said as Alec placed her self under his right arm. "Really, you just got out of the hospital 24 hours ago from three bullet wounds, in your leg, back, and handsome buttock," she said with a smile. "Now who is being the worry wart?" he said with a chuckle seeing, Alec's worried look.

Alec sighed, "I have, haven't I?" she asked slowly. Seto laughed, "Yeah a little too much, Alec, I will be fine, why don't you go back to Domino, the kids have to go back to school, Yugi and Mokuba have family back there that needs to be taken care of and well there isn't any reason for you to stay," he said.

Alec shook her head, "but there is something here that isn't in Domino," she said. Seto smiled "Glad you think of me that way, but Alec even though, I said some things at the hospital umm, you know I was kind of drugged up right?" he asked.

Alec nodded, "Yeah, you were, even though the doctors took away all medications except JELLO away from you because of what Noah and Rachael had been slipping you," she said.

Seto sat with Alec at the edge of the balcony, "Alec, you don't need to take care of me, I can do it on my own," he said. Alec shook her head, "Seto, I'm taking really big step here, but just to try asking you this but, do you still love me?" she asked.

Seto sighed, "I guess it was the moment, the thought that I wouldn't see you smiling face, the sound of you voice, the touch of your skin against mine," he said touching her hand, "I don't, it just leftover feeling that haven't quiet gone away yet," he admitted.

Alec nodded, "Ok, then, but to let you know Seto, what I said in the hospital as you were coming out of your surgery, I meant it, every word," she said getting up and heading in to the mansion. "MOM!" yelled Andy from the stairs, "I am going to break Jenny's door down to turn that thing off it's driving me insane!"

Alec sighed, "The boy needs me," she said headed towards the stairs and stepping up a few, "Jenny!" Alec yelled up the stairs.

Seto smirked, "I know, but I don't, know about my self anymore," he said to himself and closed his eyes as the gentle wind blew over his face, from the winter breeze. "Deep in thought?" said a female voice behind Seto. Seto opened his eyes, "Hey what are you still doing here, I thought you left with your Sara this morning, Melissa," he said turning around.

Melissa smiled, "Figured I look after you for a while, I don't have school or a job to go back too for now, other then the mail room at KIC which, I hate with a passion," she said. Seto smiled and laugh, "Yeah, it's tough out there, but you will get a hang on it, have any idea of what you want to do someday?" he asked.

Melissa sighed, "Yeah, I think so, I want to do something with computers and Egypt, and I know Mom would probably freak out if she heard me say Egypt. You know ever since I finished all the scrolls that Uncle Marik was forced to read and learn I still want to do some of the things he had and, but not the take over the world part that would be bad, along with starting my own cult and so on and so forth," she said.

Seto laughed, "Then Yugi would have to come in and kick you back down to earth," he said rubbing his back in pain. Melissa saw what Seto was rubbing one of his wounds, "Here let me do it," she said.

Seto at first refused, but then Melissa turned him and started giving him small massage on his back near the wound. They walked over to a table and chair they both sat down and she continued.

"You're good at this," he said as Melissa as she rub all the spots that bugged him as the pain an itch went away in his back which was were it hurt the most for Seto was leaning forward in his chair. Melissa smiled, "Thanks I had a lot of practice before Dad died," she said looking at he sky remembering her moments with her father before he pasted away. Seto thought about it for minute, "You know no one really told me what happened after I passed out," he said now that he actually thought about it.

Melissa laughed figures, "Mom, Yugi and Mokuba grabbed Rachael before she could escape in one of the fleeing limos. Noah was found moments later deactivate, Jenny had something to do with it she was pretty pissed off, we found Noah in pieces all over the mansion about two hours later Jenny was having a little too much fun with a screwdriver and drill on his head. Rachael admitted to everything once we showed her pieces of Noah his head played a big part in that with the many holes in it. Aunt Alec and Kate went the hospital with you, and the medics found that you had lost a lot of blood and that you had a very rare blood type the same rare blood type that Aunt Alec has surprising enough to know and she was so willing to help you the moment she found out," she said.

Seto gave a small laugh, "Yeah, we do have the same blood type; if she wasn't there I could have died before they found a match," he said.

Melissa finish rubbing Seto back and the wound stopped hurting, "You know you and Aunt Alec still make a good match, even if you don't feel it. Before my Dad died, he told me once that some times he did not feel like he loved my mother at all, but some times he did, my mother can be quoted on the same thing they at times wished to kill each other but in the end one or the other would bring them back together. It was about the commitment to the marriage that makes it worth it in the end Uncle Seto, maybe deep down you and Aunt Alec may still work after all this time. Just a little food for thought," she said.

Seto nodded, "In other words, you think like everyone else, I should remarry Alec," he said grumpy like. Melissa jerked her head towards the door as she got up, "I am not telling you what you should do but what you can do Uncle Seto remember that," she said and walked away.

Seto nodded, "I will keep that in mind Melissa," he said standing up, "Hey no pain," he said realizing that his back no longer hurt. Melissa laughed, "Magic fingers," she said hearing Seto speak about pain. "Yeah right," said Seto with a smirk, "as if there is anything such as magic," he added. They walked inside the mansion and shut the doors Melissa laughed at her Uncle for his reponse.


	17. Welcome Home

**Chapter 17**

**Welcome Home**

The day had come; Alec, Jenny and Andy, Yugi, Mokuba, Mai, and Joey were to return to Domino City. Melissa had decided to stay along with Kate in California with Seto. They all awoke early and were moving the bags in the main hall to take out to the vans. Alec seemed to moving slower then usual, because one of her children was not going back with her to Domino.

"Katie you make sure you write us ok," said Jenny as they walked down the stairs with duffle bags. Katie nodded, "Yes, Jenny I will write, email, and send postcards," said Kate for the millionth time.

Jenny nodded, "Just checking, to make sure, I am not going to have my big sister there to beat people up for me," she said. Kate smiled, "Oh I will still do that, just tell me who and where did what and I will come on Dad's jet and kick there skinny little asses," she said.

Jenny nodded, "Thanks sis," she said after setting the duffle bags with the rest of the stuff; she gave her sister a hug. Alec sighed as she hand Yugi the last of the duffle bags.

"It's not going to be easy with you gone," said Alec looking at her oldest daughter. Katie nodded, "Yeah I am going to miss you too Mom," she said after a quick hug. "Alec, where is Uncle Seto I haven't seen him all day?" asked Melissa from the stairs.

Alec pointed in the direction of the living room, "Watching movies," she said. Melissa ran down the stairs and in to the living room. "So is Dad not saying good bye to us?" asked Andy after doing a final check of their things and coming down the stairs.

Alec took a breath, "he and I said our good byes last night, he was in a lot of pain," she sighed remembering how Seto just could get to sleep. Kate nodded, "Right sure he was, or a ton of pleasurable pain," Kate joked.

Alec glared, "Kathleen Kaiba, I didn't have sex with you father, even thought for old time sack we did sleep in the same bed," said Alec in a mild manner tone. Jenny raised an eyebrow, "So did you give him a hand job?" she asked.

Alec turn towards her youngest, "Do even know what that means?" she asked. Jenny giggled, "You forget I took sex-ed already," she joked. Alec shook her head, "No, I didn't then, any ways he fell asleep in my room and well just out of manners, I slept next to him, then we moved to his room, this morning," she said.

Andy and Kate looked at each other, "Right," they said in a sarcastic tone at the same time. Alec shook her head, "Fine think what you want I am not going to stop you, after all I can't," she said walking away.

Mokuba entered the mansion, "Well are we all packed?" he asked. The children nodded, "Yep," said Jenny, who headed for the door. Andy looked at his twin sister, "I am going to miss you, take care of yourself got it," he said giving a hug to her.

Katie nodded, "I will, does that go for Dad too?" she asked. Andy nodded with a small smirk on his face, "Yeah him and Melissa," he said.

Kate wiped one of the tears that was welling up in her eye, Andy touched her chin, "Hey, its ok to cry just, don't do it in public," he said with a laughed. Kate and Andy embraced, Jenny walked back over from the door and gave the two a hug as little as she was she could reach their wastes lines.

Kate looked down, let go of Andy, and picked up Jenny from the ground, "Hey you be good for Mom, ok, and I will write everyday that I can," she said.

Jenny nodded, "I look forward to it," she said with a smile. Kate put Jenny down and Jenny and Andy walked to the door. Mokuba walked over and hugged Kate, "Would you do me a favor and call once you guys get to Domino safe and sound?" Kate asked her Uncle.

Mokuba nodded, "You will be the first to know," he replied. "Take care of Seto for me and everyone else," he added. Kate nodded, "I will Uncle Moky," she said. Mokuba smiled, "You are so much like you dad, you know that," he said. Katie nodded, "I am after all, Daddy's little girl," she joked with a smile.

Alec walked back in, "Come on, Mokuba, kids it time to leave," she order. Mokuba walked over to the door and waved to Kate as she stood at the door, Jenny and Andy walked with Mokuba to the vans.

Alec looked at her daughter, "I will call the school as soon as it opens and have your records transferred to the schools here," she said. "Thanks mom," she said "and a take good care of Jenny and Andy for me, since I am not going to be around?" Kate asked.

Alec nodded, "Of course, here, I want you to have this," she said, pulling out her necklace, "Its old and had been passed back an forth from me to your father then back to me and well now I think since your going for world champion, in a few days your going to need this," she said.

Katie looked up, "I am?" she asked. Alec nodded, "I saw Duke at the hospital when your Dad was their and asked him to give me an entry form, and I put your name on it, consider it an early birthday present, and think of this card as good luck charm," said Alec handing Katie the locket which she kept Seto's blue eyes white dragon card. Katie's mouth dropped, "The blues eyes white dragon, Mom I don't know what to say," she said giving her mother a massive hug.

A small tear went down both their faces as the pulled apart Alec was going to miss her eldest daughter, and Kate was going to miss her mother, "thanks Mom and good bye," said Kate in mid cry. "Bye Katie take good care of your self, my world Duel monsters champion," she said moving towards the door of the van. Kate nodded and shut the door, Alec got into the van and they all headed to the airport.

In side the mansion, Kate leaned against the door holding the locket in her hand, "I really hate Good byes," she said aloud. "Don't we all?" asked Seto coming from the living room with Melissa. Kate nodded, "Yep, now where is my cell phone?" she asked.

"Good old Domino hasn't changed in two weeks and four days," said Andy as they were driving through the city in the KIC limos that, Sara had sent, to meet everyone at the airport.

Jenny was silent but Andy was as talkative as ever, "I don't get it, why are you still doing the silent thing again now Jenny?" he asked. Jenny did not say anything she did a sign motion, and Andy nodded "fine be that way."

Alec sighed, "She doesn't want to talk and that is fine with me, but I think she has a sore throat from singing too much," she said with a smirk on her face. Jenny nodded, and opened her mouth to showing her red throat.

Andy nodded, "Ok that explains it! Well next time you break a code of silence you don't use it right away for long periods of time!" he said with a laugh as Jenny glared at him.

The limo pulled up to their house in the little neighborhood, Alec saw her little house and Andy and Jenny sighed at the small adjustment they would have to make of not seeing Kate there with them everyday. Alec stepped out of the limo first she felt happy that she was home, but in a way she her heart felt her heart was back with Seto for some reason, and in a way, it was with him.

"Andy, Jenny lets get our stuff and get up to the house," said Alec. Andy and Jenny took their bags out of the back of the limo, Alec took at large box that was Jenny's karaoke machine and her duffle bag said good-bye to the driver and walked up the steps to the door. Andy had unlocked the door with his keys and Jenny was waiting for her mother on the porch bench.

Jenny smiled when Alec set down the karaoke machine, "Well, you want me to carry this thing to your room or are you taking it?" asked Alec. Jenny looked at the door, "Why don't I take it up to her room?" said a female voice by the door, as a young teenage girl stepped out that looked like Alec except her long hair was braided and was brown.

Alec looked, "Kate!" she said surprised to see her eldest daughter at the door. Kate stood in the doorway and nodded, "And I am not alone," she said pointing behind her mother.

Alec turned around and saw Seto standing behind her wearing his trench coat and black outfit, "Seto, what are you doing here?" she asked in shock.

Seto smiled, "Hello, Alexandra," he said then looking at his three children in the doorway, "umm kids, would you?" he asked looking at them to give him and Alec a moment. Jenny nodded and Kate took the machine in to the house and shut the door.

"Seto!" Alec said in shock, "what are you…" Alec's questioning ended with Seto kissing her deeply and passionately. Alec was taken complete by surprise by Seto, as her eyes were wide at first but then relaxed.

Soon Seto pulled away, "I came back for you, and the fact that maybe you and I could, you know, give this thing between us another chance. That's if you want to?" he asked. Alec smiled, "Why should I?" she snapped angrily.

Seto nodded, "I never slept with Rachael, Jessie or who ever that woman was, in fact, and it was the drugs controlling me when I left and some how they found there way into my coffee at work and just before I came home along with a voice in side my head if you could believe that. I also did a little test on that tape, it was made before you and I got married Alec. Which is kind of surprised me the most because, I was indisposed at the time it was made, which was during Battle City tournament, when I had it out with Gosaburo," he said.

Alec shook her head, "But the techs at Kaiba Corp said it wasn't…" Alec was again interrupted when Seto placed a finger on her lips to shut her up. "Alec they lied to you, Sara checked them out they were paid to tell you that it was real, Noah had been talking to them through the main frame and manipulated the tape it to basically give me a bad name. I don't know when or how I just know he was and Jessie/ Rachael, who was behind the biggest mistake I had ever made in my life," he interjected. Alec looked at the ground, "And what was that?" she said felling a little annoyed at Seto yet something kept her calm.

"I'm here to ask you one simple question, something that I should have done right after I got out of the hospital, in fact, something I want to do again with you. I thought I was out of love with you when I left even after this whole thing happened, little did I know, that" he paused and looked rather flushed in his face, "What I am trying to say is," he said bending down on one knee.

Alec nearly laughed then saw the Seto was sequencing as he went on one knee from his injured leg. "Seto get up," Alec said trying to help Seto to his feet knowing what he was up to at that moment. However, he put his arm up, "Alec let me do this."

Alec grabbed Seto's shoulder while giggling at him, "You were never the formal type Seto Kaiba, and I know your question and the answer is," she paused to be dramatic but her face said it all. Alec kissed Seto, not just any kiss like the kiss of death, hate, or anger but one of forgiveness as Seto stood there on one knee and Alec kissing him bent over.

Alec moved away from Seto and looked into his dark blue eyes and he looked at her sky blue eyes, "You had me when you said hello," she said near tears, " and if you want me to I will marry you again?" she said wondering if Seto was going to ask that.

(Yes, I admit I took a line from Jerry Maguire movie but it such a sweet moment I just could not resist it is just too good of a wrap up)

Seto stood up with Alec bracing him however, Seto was in shock, "You would take me back which I was going to ask, but not only that marry me again, because technically you and I are well," he said he looked up at the sky for a moment. Alec looked at him, "Well what?" she snapped sounding like Seto was trying to come up with some excuse about the divorce.

Seto sighed, "I never did sign the papers for our divorce, that day 5 years ago," he said. Alec shook her head in confusion, "Wait a minute here," she said stopping as they were walking towards the porch, "You never signed that form, but if you didn't then that means, oh no Seto!" said Alec rolling her eyes and taking a seat on the porch steps, Seto sat next to her.

"What's wrong Alec?" he asked seeing hand over Alec's face. Alec looked at him now, "I gave Sara and Mokuba KIC, once the divorce was finalized, or at least once I thought it was," she said. Seto shook his head, "Not 100 ownership, just 75 of it, the other 25 is mine, and they just took 50 from yours," he said. Alec looked at him, so who has the other 25?" she asked.

Seto laughed, "Well that is a funny question," he glanced over his shoulder and Alec looked over hers. Andy, Jenny and Kate had their faces in the window looking at their parents.

Alec followed Seto gaze and saw the answer in the window, "You gave it to the kids," she said with a raise eyebrow and a funny look on her face. Seto nodded, "Yes and the funny thing is they wanted us to get back together so bad that they threatened to take my stock and make it nothing," he laughed.

Alec shook her head, "Why would they really do that to you?" she asked. Seto shrugged, "Don't know, maybe they really wanted us to get back together," he said. Alec nodded, "Well the majority wins on that motion," she said with a laugh.

Seto looked at her, "So, I take it since we are still married that you and I a few days ago …" he started. Alec put her finger on Seto's lips, "You shut up already about that, it's bad enough that Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, Mai, Melissa and our own children know about that," said Alec sarcastically.

Seto smirked, "Then can I ask something from you?" he asked. Alec looked at him, "What?" she said.

Seto took Alec's hand "Would you want to renew our old wedding vows? Except you and me only at the altar?" he asked. Alec smiled, "Well I did say yes to taking, you back, and a small service would be nice, that was just you and me so I don't have to share with Sara again," she sighed.

"YES!"-yelled three voices at once, in side the house, Alec turned and saw a little microphone next to the steps she picked it up. "You three kids are, SO grounded, and Jenny your not getting this microphone back until you, use it properly," said Alec in to it.

Seto shook his head "Alec cut them some slack, they are after all, our kids and they like to know what their parents are up to," he said. Alec rolled her eyes like a little girl, "Yeah, but I want private moments with you without the kids," she wined.

Laughter inside the house broke out. Alec looked at her hand, "JENNY, ANDREW, AND KATHLEEN KAIBA, front and center now!" yelled Alec in the microphone standing up.

The three kids came out side, "Andy your grounded and Katie, you are, so not competing the world championships, and Jenny, I will be taking the machine away now," she said.

Katie laughed, "But I am already entered into the competition, so you can't unless you want your $150 entry fee to go to waste," snapped Kate. Andy laughed, "and I am already grounded from before we left," he said. Jenny giggled "the karaoke machine has been off for a while we just heard what you said through the window," she spoke in a high voice.

Alec sighed and looked at Seto, "They are getting more like you everyday," she said, then turning back to the kids, "Fine, Kate you can go to the tournament, but once it's over your grounded even if you are the world champion of duel monsters. Andrew, it seems I can't ground you since you are already grounded so I am sentencing you to work at your Uncle's shop instead of me, and Jenny your on a code of silence for a week, since I know you can stay quiet for six years," she said.

The three children whined at their mother's, grounding orders, Seto looked at her, "Alec, let me handle this," he said. Alec looked at him, "Andy, Kate and Jenny here is some money go to do something for a while," he said.

The 2 teens and 10 years old, ran and took their father's money and ran out of sight. Alec shook her head, "What on earth was that for. You know you just made yourself a target every time I am ground them they are going to go to you for fun," she snapped. Seto shook his head, "But it got them out of the house, didn't it?" he asked.

Alec was about to yell at Seto but then the thought now dawned upon her, "What are you scheming Seto Kaiba?" she asked with her eyes glaring. "Well," he said, "You said you would like some private time with me and I just got it for you."

Alec thought about, "Seto you are one horny husband, you know that?" she joked. Seto nodded, "At least I am going for you and not Rachael or Jessie or what ever her name was, and this time I know where I belong," he said. Alec glared, "I will only take time with you if you do one thing," she said. Seto raised an eyebrow, "What?" he asked.

Alec moved her eyes and looked down at Seto's pants, "You don't get me pregnant again," she said. Seto nodded at the hint, "Taken care of all ready! That operation was first thing I did after Jenny was born, three kids are enough, for the both of us," he said.

Alec laughed, "Thank you, for not telling me, now lets get in the house before Andy, Kate, and Jenny realize that you only gave them a dollar each," she said hugging Seto as they walking towards the door, "Andy I think left his house keys in here so hurry up," she said. Seto slowly moved to his feet and walked into the house; Alec shut the door and locked it behind her.

An hour later Andy, Katie, and Jenny were at the arcade coming to realization that they all had one dollar each in their hands. "Dad, japed us you know that?" said Jenny in a whiny voice. Andy and Katie shook there heads "we know," they said and all three of them started laughing thinking about what there parents were doing.

A light at the end of the tunnel had finally reach out and finally the little dysfunctional family was back together, however Saran was still alive but that is another story to tell.

* * *

Well here it is done, part three of four in this family story, wow it has been a long time since I looked over these stories in my computer and I have to say that my tweaking to them has paid off. I have one more story to go then I will be working on the sequel to Seto Meets his Match which I am currently stuck on for my muse has taken a vacation don't know when he will be back, now to my reviewers.

**Twilight Memories: **Thank you, for your reviews and I am glad you like Jenny so much, she was one of my favorites to create. Sorry about the confusing parts about the future stuff, but it kind of hard to explain the future stuff however next story will probably help, and its rated R but with the new system in place it will be rated M for a few good reasons. Such as a war, death, a cute couple, you will see when I get it up. Thanks again for being a great reviewer.

**Darkstar: **Well here, we both are at the end of our stories. I hope the wait for this chapter was worth it. I just had to get Seto's speech to Alec just right, and it took me a while then I remembered the scene in Jerry Maguire movie and then it clicked. Thanks for your reviews you helped me out a lot and I am glad that you like my chapters and that I blew you away in a few of them. Well I better get going I am off on a trip this weekend and on Monday morning I will have the next part ready to go. Thanks again.

Well here it was there it goes, now I am going away for the weekend so I won't be back until Monday morning, hopefully, I will have the next part of this FOUR part story done in re-editing. Until then YUGIKID has left the computer table.


End file.
